You Know You Love It
by ParfaitCherie
Summary: B, E, J, A, R, and Em are living the lives of the rich and privileged in old money, high society New York. And no matter how much you resist, you know you love it. XOXO, Gossip Girl.
1. Pilot

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Good morning, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. Welcome to the first day of school, and have I got juicy news for you. Word on the street is that a new student will be joining St. Jude's…let's welcome Queen B's cousin, everyone. I haven't got a name, but what I want to know is why a typical Californian would want to trade the beaches and the sun for upscale, cold New York City. Hiding something there, B? You know in this town, with me around, things don't stay in the dark for long.**_

--

"I'm so glad you decided to move here and stay with us, Emmett." My mother, Renée gushed as she poured a cup of orange juice. "You're going to love New York. Everything's absolutely fabulous here, and with Jasper, that's Bella's boyfriend, to help you around you'll fit into St. Jude's as soon as possible!"

My cousin offered a tentative smile and went back to his vacant expression. I coughed a little, silently telling my mother to stop with the travel brochure personality. My father imitated my actions, probably to tell his wife to stop badgering the poor teen that was my cousin. I loved my mother, something quite rare in the society of New York, but she was entirely too chatty for her own good. When she was nervous, she talked. And when she talked, Renée usually hit some sore points. In this case, the reason my cousin came to live with us in the first place.

A life that was thoroughly fucked up by hanging out with the wrong people which resulted in hospitalization and rehab with a suicide attempt went horribly wrong belonged to the handsome, rugged creature my cousin had turned out to be. I attended church last week to thank the Lord for sparing my cousin's life. If it hadn't been for the nurse who discovered him, we would have been attending his funeral 3 months ago.

After two months of non-stop phone calls from his old 'friends', not to mention the barely unconcealed threats, Emmett's parents, my Aunt Lucy and Uncle David, decided that a fresh start would be best for their son. Emmett was in a point of his life where he would have run off to Africa just to escape his broken life.

I hadn't seen Emmett since I was twelve, and he was thirteen. A year older than me, but child-like in nature, he was the brother I had always wanted. After my introduction to high school and his own life, we drifted apart, him all the way in California and me in New York. I had been always been a mature child and Emmett had always been the opposite of me and so a balance was between us. I still remembered his happy-go-lucky expression, his enthusiasm at everything and my constant caution and meticulous planning. My memories of the burly man child then was no longer present. In its place lied a handsome man with buried insecurities.

Emmett barely talks to anybody except me, my mother, my father, and the staff. And even then, it's to ask permission or tell us that he'll be out or that he needs a snack. Miscellaneous items. Jasper tries to make conversation with him, but my cousin is too stubborn to follow through. He feels – and looks – like he's high or like the world just doesn't exist around him. It hurts all of us to see him like this, but I know it hurts my mother the most. Emmett is her only nephew. She has an unconditional love for him and he in turn has a soft spot for her. She's the reason he agreed to attending St. Jude's. I had told Jasper to help him along with school, and he agreed.

Jasper Whitlock and I had been dating since we were practically in the sixth grade. Our parents loved each other, Jasper's brother James adored me, James' fiancée Victoria couldn't wait until we were sisters-in-law, my parents adored Jasper, and his parents absolutely loved me. We had the perfect picturesque relationship, and everyone could literally envision me with the Whitlock Diamond Ring on my ring finger. Jasper was the perfect boyfriend; he loved me, we looked good together, and society expected us to be married one day. We'd been together long enough for them to be sure of that fact.

I'd told my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale about my cousin's stay with me and my family. Needless to say, they were curious about the circumstances but when I grudgingly told them it was a 'difficult' situation, they stopped inquiring about it. My own history wasn't as clean as everyone wanted to believe. None of my friends' were. We weren't actually saints here on the Upper East Side. We had to right to nose about on other people's business.

"You kids should better get to school. You don't want to be late on your first day, now do you?" My father broke the silence after my mother's talk.

"Of course not, Daddy. We'll go now. C'mon, Emmett." I wiped my mouth with the napkin, making a mental note to reapply in the car. Emmett wordlessly got up, and we both ignored my mother's cheerful, "Have fun, kids!"

The elevator ride was uneventful except an awkward clearing of his throat and a question. "Is she _always _like that?" My uneventful answer included. "Pretty much."

In the car, I reapplied my lipstick and Emmett and I had a conversation. Awkward perhaps, but nonetheless, a conversation. He asked about the school and I told him everything about St. Jude's, the boys' school, and Constance Billard, the girls' school I attended. One of the two most exclusive prepatory schools in New York City, they were the place most money-makers or old society blue bloods sent their children. I told him that Jasper would show him around the school and he nodded wordlessly. He asked about my friends and I told him about Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper's best friend, Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen. Where to begin, how to explain? The seductive womanizer. The guy every girl on the Upper East Side hoped to reform, except me, Alice, and Rosalie, of course. But what the skanks didn't know was that without his reputation, Edward Cullen would be nothing. He wouldn't be the guy that they were fighting over. He would just be another mundane, average boy who paid people to do his homework for him. And he certainly wouldn't be any fun. Besides, if he didn't have his reputation, my wonderful partner in crime wouldn't exist. Everyone around here knew for a fact that if I had a scheme, I sure as hell had Edward Cullen with me on it.

When we reached the school, Jasper was already at the steps, waiting for me. I got the giddy feeling I always did whenever he was around. At 6'4", he was tall and lanky with curly honey blonde hair and features that resembled a golden angel's. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and shook Emmett's hand. I told them both that I would see them at the assembly, and I kissed both their cheeks. Emmett seemed surprised by the gesture, but he didn't respond.

When I entered Constance Billard, I didn't have to ask the girls to move or to get out of my way. They just did subconsciously. I strutted past them, my expensive heels clacking the linoleum floor rhythmically as I made my way into the courtyard. When I got there, in the designated table as per usual, on the benches the Queen's Court sat. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Kate Denali, and Irina Thomas. They were the Court. I was the Queen.

"Morning girls," I greeted them easily and they all smiled at me. Alice handed me a Venti Caramel Mocchiato and I sat between them on the table, crossing my stocking covered legs and taking a sip of the drink. My knee length coat hid my uniform: white designer long sleeved blouse with red ribbon around the turtleneck, high-waisted black skirt with white stockings and designer black heels. Standard. Here at Constance Billard, we didn't have a specific uniform; just the colors, which were red, white and black. My ever-present Swan Crest necklace and ring and my diamond studs made my outfit look quite traditional. And let's not forget the headband. Mine was red, like my ribbons.

"So, junior year. Excited?" Irina asked us.

"Parties, scandal, and boys. Who could resist?" Kate grinned.

"Any new girls for the Queen's Court?" I asked them, ignoring their questions. It was a tradition. Every year the Queen's Court would put new girls to the test; whether or not they could be included in the clique of Constance's ultimate royalty. Hanging out with one of us made you instantly popular, and if you didn't know that, you might as well go shoot yourself. Trick to surviving high school on the Upper East Side: know your cliques, and know them well.

"Do we really have to do this, B? I mean, not one of them ever makes the cut." Rosalie turned around to look at me, her perfect features twisted in a slight frown. With perfect blonde hair and the signature ice blue Hale eyes, she always looked like she ran straight out from the pages of _Vogue. _But Rosalie Hale was no backstabbing bitch. She was loyal to the core and she would have done anything for her friends. That was why she never really approved of the whole 'new ladies' thing. She never trusted them really.

"Well, maybe one of them will this time. Come on, Rose. It's not like we're going to choose some air-headed bimbo." Alice piped in, her soprano voice tinkling. Alice Brandon was a very petite individual (think 4'9") with a heavy focus on fashion. Everything she wore was of-the-minute, every accessory that came out she owned, and she absolutely adored Saks Fifth Avenue and Henri Bendel. We were all fashion focused here on the Upper East Side, but Alice tended to emphasize on it a little more heavily than the rest of us did.

"R, I know you don't approve, but as Queen, I need more ladies. Right now our numbers are a little too less." I sighed as Irina handed me a stack of folders. "I'd like to leave the school with 6 ladies in the Queen's Court." I gave Rosalie a look over the files as I looked through them quickly. We had half an hour before assembly, so we had little time.

I gave approval for 5 girls of the pile of 10. I told Kate to get them to me tomorrow morning so that I could inspect them for myself and make up my mind. When the bell rang, the five of us got out of our seats, throwing our now gone cups into the trashcan and walking to the assembly hall.

Constance Billard and St. Jude's were basically two schools in one building. Whereas the boys used the West Wing, we girls used the East Wing. The Assembly Hall was right in the middle of the schools, the first door you saw when you walked through the entrance. I loved the teak lockers and the whitewashed stone of the building. I also loved the uniform colors and the way we were able to wear whatever we wanted, flaunting our parents' assets unknowingly. I loved the control and how I stood a cut above the crowd because I was Isabella Swan. I loved being rich, beautiful, and smart, and that was saying something in this crowd of talented people, all of who could have matched my level if they tried hard enough.

I was preparing to walk in when someone grabbed my arm. I panicked momentarily until I saw the bronze hair and I relaxed. It was only Edward. But the panic only lasted a moment. It was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Cullen," I started.

"Swan," He teased me. "Ladies," He nodded to Rosalie, Alice, Kate, and Irina with a smile. Rosalie rolled her eyes, Alice smiled at her cousin, and Kate and Irina followed suit after Alice.

"What do you want?" I asked him, tugging my arm out of his grasp. I told the girls to go, and they obeyed. I walked away to a side with Edward so that we wouldn't block the entrance to the assembly hall.

"I just heard about the new boy. Saw him too. A little silent despite the size, don't you think?" He asked me, smirking. I rolled my eyes. _God_. If he wasn't such a great partner in crime, I would've choked him a long time ago.

"Stay away from him, Edward. He doesn't need your influence around him." I snipped at him.

He just smirked some more. _Arrogant bastard. _"And why not? He's your cousin, I heard from Jasper." _Damn you, Jasper. Damn you. _"Too much hanging out with the Virgin Queen got to him I see." He raised his hand to trace my cheek; a habit he seemed to do to annoy me. I pushed it away and glared at him.

"Just stay away from him, Edward. He's already had a difficult year." I tried to get the message through to him to stop nosing around.

"What kind of difficult-" He started, but I cut him off quickly.

"Would you just do it?" I exploded. He looked surprised. "Please?" I added softly, sighing. "Look, it's just personal, alright? Please, just…hang out with him if you have to, but don't talk about the…" I struggled. I really didn't want to deal with this drama in the morning. "Just don't." I ended lamely, just giving him a hard stare.

He looked at me for a long moment before agreeing. "Alright, fine."

I let out a huge gust of relief. "Thank you. And now, let's go. I don't want to be late for the first assembly of the year." I walked past him and into the assembly hall and he followed close behind. When we entered, I went to sit between Alice and Rosalie and Edward went to sit beside Jasper who was sitting next to Emmett. We were all seated in the front row and when I looked over at Emmett, I offered him a small smile of encouragement. He smiled back a little, and I could see the shadow of a dimple on his cheek.

I just wished that the shadow would take on a constant fixation throughout the year.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

School went alright, normal. Gossip Girl kept her posts up. Being a junior wasn't all that different from being a sophomore and if I was being honest, it was the same old ritual. Go to class, do the work, have lunch on the steps of the Met, and then go to classes again. Kiss Jasper goodbye, say goodbye to Queen's Court, and then get on the limo and go back home.

The only difference was that when I was a sophomore, I was alone and all by myself in the car. Now, I had a companion: Emmett. I didn't want to overwhelm him with questions like I was sure my mother was going to when we got back home, but I did want to have a conversation and not have it filled up with awkward silence.

"You realize that when we get back to the penthouse, my mother's going to bombard you with questions, don't you?" I started as jokingly as I could.

He didn't smile, but he did answer me. "Yeah, I know."

"Did you like Jasper?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I liked him." He paused. "You guys have been going out for two years, right?" I nodded. "It seems a lot longer than that, though." He sounded puzzled.

I laughed easily. "It's probably because we've practically, unofficially been together since we were in the sixth grade. I think that our parents just fell in love with the concept of the two of us being together."

Emmett frowned slightly. "Isn't that a little controlling?" He asked me curiously, and I could hear the skepticism in his voice.

I tried to keep my voice normal. "No, not really. When you've known someone your whole life, you kind of get the feeling of what's normal and what's right. And Jasper feels normal and he feels right." I shrugged, fidgeting slightly with the sleeve of my coat.

Emmett nodded. "Okay." He said simply and he looked down before saying, "I like Edward, too. He seems nice." He paused. "A little too 'rich bastard' maybe, but still nice enough."

I pursed my lips. "I don't think that Edward's the right guy for you to hang out with. I mean, we've known each other since we were in diapers, so I think I kind of get what's he's like. I shouldn't judge, I suppose, I hang out with him a lot but with everything that went on with you…" I trailed off, not wanting to upset him or anything. "Sorry. Forget I said anything."

Emmett offered me a kind smile. "It's okay, you can say it. You're afraid I'll get back up to my old ways with Edward around and you don't want that to happen to me, I get it. But trust me Bella, getting up to my old ways is the last think I want to do right now."

I bit my lip. "I know that, but Edward can be…" I let my mind drift off to the bronze haired boy. "Well, he can be very _persuasive_."

Emmett smirked. "You sound like you have firsthand experience." He teased me lightly.

"Not experience, just observation." I laughed.

We talked the whole way back and Emmett was definitely lighter. We talked about our favorite movies, school, and music. When we got back home, the both of us were laughing hard enough that my mother looked incredulous. She beamed at me when I told her that I and Emmett had been talking and Emmett even asked her about her paintings. I mouthed to him, _'You're dead meat,' _knowing that she would never shut up now. But Emmett seemed entertained enough so I went to my room, showered, and changed into some gray track pants, a black t-shirt, and black ballet flats, tying my hair back up into a ponytail. I got a head start on my homework and then I heard my mom and Emmett laughing downstairs.

And I hoped that maybe, just maybe, Emmett could forget his horrible past and be with us.

--

_**Now I understand why you'd keep him in the dark, B. He's positively too handsome for his own good. But too vacant as well; there has to be someone in there somewhere. And what about the tiny whisper fight that I witnessed you and E having? You and E hardly ever fight, and I know for a fact that you two were talking about B's new cousin. Keep a close eye out for me. You just might slip, and the gossip just might be juicy enough for me to print.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: So, there you have it! The first chapter. For those of you who **_**have **_**watched **_**Gossip Girl**_**, you'll notice that I changed the school clothing colors. Sorry to those of you who like the original colors! I like the red, black, and white combo better ;) Oh, and for fans of my other story **_**The Elite**_**, I have to tell you guys that I'm experiencing writer's block with that. **

**This is a late birthday present for princessmichelle. Here's your present, girl. Sorry for the delay!**


	2. The Wild Brunch

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 2: The Wild Brunch**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Hello, my lovelies. Welcome to the third Sunday of September, and you know what that means, don't you? You got it, it's Cullen Brunch time. **_

_**I always did adore Carlisle and Esme's brunch. It's always full of food, frivolity, and of course, fresh news. Brunch is the perfect occasion to give people a taste of the sweetness of gossip, and everyone knows that I enjoy sending out my blasts during docile, enjoyable times. And something tells me that this might be a brunch to remember. I can feel it. **_

--

Every third Sunday of September, Edward's parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen would hold an extravagant brunch for those of us on the Upper East Side; those with the money, status, and power that is. Brunch is an essential part of our world, and therefore, if you weren't there, you were either close to social annihilation or you were simply not invited. Either position was something the rich and famous of Manhattan did not want on their hands.

"So, have you decided what you're going to wear for the brunch?" Alice asked me as she flipped the pages of _Vanity Fair_ _Magazine _on my bed. My sound system was softly playing Kings of Leon.

"Yeah." I emerged from my closet and brought out a recently dry cleaned white lace dress with navy blue accent within the eyelet lace. It was very demure and innocent; but given the correct accessories, it would look perfect. My mother had brought a private selection from Henri Bendel and she had sent me her favorites; the ones she thought would look nice on me best. I'd chosen the white lace over her electric blue strapless. I showed the plastic covered hanger and Alice looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Lovely, as per usual, o Virgin Queen." She smiled, teasing me slightly. The first two weeks of school had gone by and my nicknames were hotter than flame.

"Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at her, and she retaliated back. I reached for the plate of fruit on my bedside table, plucking off a grape. Just because there was a party with food, didn't mean that I couldn't have a snack.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed and shower and change here. Is that okay?" Alice asked me.

"Of course you can. Brigitte already placed your things in the guest room." Alice got up from my bed and danced out of my room and into the guest room from across the hall.

Once she was out, I showered and dressed. I pulled out a pair of white lace stockings with the garters and pulled them over my calves and part of my thighs, and had my underwear to match too. After that, I applied my makeup: light foundation, black eyeliner, mascara, light eye shadow, pale pink blush, and raspberry lip stain. I blotted and then reapplied. I called Brigitte in and she did my hair, luminous chestnut curls, and tied the navy blue ribbon in my hair. Brigitte chose my jewelry for me –pearls- and zipped me up in my dress. She brought me several shoes from the closet before I chose a pair of simple navy blue heels. After I was done dressing, I quickly grabbed my Marc Jacobs navy blue clutch before heading downstairs.

My parents were there and Emmett looked very nice in his suit. Alice looked lovely, her small figure wearing a baby blue full skirted retro dress with black tights and darker navy blue heels. Her spiky pixie black hair was perfect as usual, and she had on some diamond and platinum jewelry. After my mother was done gushing over Alice, me and Emmett, my father ushered us out of the house and into the car.

The New York Palace was one of the most successful chains of hotels throughout the world. Its best hotel was here in New York, and the Cullens lived there, as it was their hotel after all. Carlisle was a doctor in title, but he was really the CEO of The New York Palace. After he retired, it was assumed that Edward would take over. I had no doubt that my friend would be successful; family was the most important thing in the world to him. He would have done anything for his parents. As he would have done for us.

Once we entered the room of the brunch, we kids said goodbye to my parents and walked over to our table where Jasper was already standing waiting for us. He kissed my cheek when I arrived, telling me I looked lovely. I smiled at him sweetly and he kissed Alice on the cheek and shook hands with Emmett and they started talking when we settled into our seats. I sat in the middle of the circular table, the head of it. On the right of Jasper and left of Edward. Alice sat next to Edward and Emmett sat between Rose and Kate. Speaking of, where was she? Rose, I mean.

"Jazz, where's Rose?"

Jasper took a sip of his champagne before answering. "I don't know. She didn't text or anything."

My eyes narrowed a little and I was about to ask Kate and Irina when Edward sat down beside me. "B," He greeted me.

"Do you know why Rose said she was going to be running late?"

"No, but what I did hear from Mrs. Hale was that Royce King Jr. was back from Switzerland. Perhaps R's just making for lost time."

I rolled my eyes at his obviously innuendo laced information. Nonetheless I was pleased with the knowledge, even though I felt a twinge inside of me knowing that Royce King was back. I never liked Royce. He was too charming, too perfect…it was almost scary. But Rose loved him (or at least, she seemed to) and I didn't want to upset her so I pretended that I liked him too. But she knew for a fact that Edward certainly didn't approve of him, and had she not been our friend, his existence would have been insignificant to all of us thanks to me and Edward. We'd have off-ed him. So would have Jasper and Alice. I knew Emmett would have too.

Jasper went off to get me something to eat as I sat and sipped on my orange juice. Edward was drinking the only drink with alcohol content and that was champagne. Jasper returned quickly enough and I ate a strawberry while the others talked. And talked. Kate and Irina were discussing about the upcoming party at Sophie Dunleavy's while Edward and Alice talked about her upcoming violin concert. Jasper and Emmett talked about some baseball game that was on TV or whatever, and the empty seat between them screamed suspicion to me. I checked the time on my cell phone and it was already 1. Brunch would be ending at like 2, and she still wasn't here yet.

"Don't you think it's a little past the idea of 'late'?" I muttered to Edward and he looked back with a puzzled frown.

"I'm getting worried too," Alice said, and she frowned as well. I relayed the message to Jasper and Emmett and we decided that I should text her. I pulled out my cell phone and began typing the keys furiously.

_R,_

_where r u? u were supposed to be here like, two hours ago! text me bak, everyone here is worried. _

_-B_

I had just sent it when I heard the noise come from outside.

"_I told you, Royce, leave me the hell alone!" _

It sounded like Rosalie.

"_Who the hell do you think you are, you slut? You think you're dumping a King? Hales don't dump Kings, bitch!" _

That was Royce King's voice.

The fight had attracted everyone's attraction by now. William and Lillian Hale looked panicked, Royce King Sr. and Anne King looked shocked. Our whole table was standing up, and I was the first one to get to the door. Edward and Jasper were both hot on my heels, and as I threw open the doors, I was not prepared for the sight I saw.

Rosalie's perfect blonde hair was a mess, black tears made tracks down her cheeks, and her dress was ripped and bruises were on her arms. Her cheeks were flushed with anger. I almost screamed. I had never seen my friend like this. It scared me.

"Take your filthy hands off of her, King!" Edward snarled, pushing him away from Rose. Jasper got in a harsh push at Royce, his face in an angry twist. Rosalie collapsed into my arms and Alice's and she was crying. Hard. I gave Rose to Alice for a moment to see Jasper, Edward and Emmett fighting with Royce.

"Don't you tell me what to do, _man-whore!_" Royce spat at Edward. "Give me my girlfriend back, bitches!" He yelled and me and Alice.

Emmett delivered a blow to his face quickly and Royce stumbled over. The adults were yelling and screaming to get security, but they didn't dare make a move towards us. "Don't you fucking dare call my cousin or her friend that, King." He told the blond man angrily. "And don't you even fucking disturb Rosalie anymore!"

Royce laughed, despite his position. "You want the slut? Take her." He smirked cruelly. "I'm done with her anyways." I fought back a shriek of defiance at his cruel words and Emmett struggled in Jasper and Edward's holds.

"Emmett, don't do it, walk away, Emmett." I told him, backing him away from Royce.

Royce just laughed, blood coming from his nose and his lips nursed a split. His clothes were covered with blood and so were his hands. "If it isn't the Virgin Queen. Tell me, how much of a slut are _you _beneath all the pretenses? And even the pixie, she must be worse!" He called out.

Jasper had about had it with him. So was Edward. They both attempted to abandon Emmett but I stopped them. I backed them away and hotel security arrived soon, attempting to drag Royce away. His parents looked utterly ashamed and mortified whereas Rosalie's mother and her father were hugging their daughter. Lillian was crying and William looked furious. Jasper pulled me to him, and Edward went over to hug Alice.

"Are you alright, honey?" Jasper whispered to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice betrayed my true nature; it was shaking. No, I wasn't fine, not mentally, at least.

My best friend had minor red marks on her arm, her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn and she looked so broken. I was so worried about her. She wasn't moving, just sobbing in her mother's arms while Esme and Carlisle tried to calm down the mass of Upper East Siders. I didn't know what to do, except walk over to Rose and hug her. She grabbed me tighter against her and whispered to me.

"I wanna get out here." She whimpered.

"Okay." I whispered, and I got her up. She was on wobbly legs, though and Alice saw that visibly. She came over to help me. Edward and Jasper also came with us and they gestured for us to hand Rosalie over to them. I tried to find Emmett, but I couldn't see him. I looked over at my parents who were helping Carlisle and Esme clean things up. I made eye contact with my parents and they nodded.

"Let's take her to the penthouse." Edward told Jasper, and he nodded mutely. His lips were pressed in a thin line and Edward didn't look any better. I was pretty sure I looked no better than them. Alice looked scared and her brows were furrowed, her lips parted slightly.

We were quiet for the elevator ride, though I could hear the tension heating off of everyone. I didn't speak, just crossed my arms together. When we reached the Cullens' penthouse, Edward gave me the key and I unlocked the doors. They carried her to one of the guest bedrooms and gently placed her on the bed. Rosalie seemed asleep by then and so I drew the covers up to her chin. She grabbed them unconsciously and smiled like a little child in her sleep. I cracked a small one despite myself; she looked adorable sleeping there.

The four of us – Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I – exited the room, and I closed the doors. Once outside, I sank into the couch beside Jasper and he immediately slung his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his chest and sighed, closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and Alice came to sit next to me. I let her lean into my chest and she held my arms as security.

"Can I make you guys something?" Edward called from the bar, his face tired.

"Martini." I called out.

"Vodka on the rocks." Alice.

"Bourbon." Jasper.

Edward went to making the drinks silently. The three of us got out of the couch and went to sit at the bar. Jasper clasped my hand and I gave him a small smile of thanks. I clasped it just as tightly. Alice fiddled with her bracelet, and I took her hand as well. She squeezed mine back, and didn't really manage a smile. Edward just looked at the three of us with a blank expression. He gave us our drinks and we sipped on the alcohol silently.

"What're we going to do?" Alice finally spoke, her voice trembling.

"Well, when she comes to, we dig up everything Royce ever did to Rose and then we'll take it from here." Edward shot me a look and I nodded slightly. We'd have to. This was for Rosalie.

"Call your PI too, and I'll come up with an idea." I piped up.

Jasper was frowning, disapproving, to say the least. "Bella, I don't want you involved in this…this mess. Just leave me and Edward to it, we can handle it." He nearly growled. I was about to protest when Edward stepped in for me.

"No offense, Jasper, but to be honest your girlfriend's a better schemer than you are. I think she can handle herself, and besides, I'll be there with her."

"That's the problem." Jasper argued. "You get yourself in all kinds of trouble. If Bella got hurt…"

"Bella and I have been scheming since we were 5 years old." Edward rolled his eyes. "Do you really doubt her capability of taking care of herself?"

Jasper, finally defeated, scowled into space. I squeezed his hand tighter, but to no avail.

"It's settled then."

"I'm going to go get some clothes for Rosalie from her house." Alice told us. "I'll be back soon."

"I also need to get back home for the tux fitting, and then I need to run some errands for my mother." Jasper kissed my temple. "Give my love to Rosalie when she's conscious."

"Ok. Bye." I waved to them. Alice and Jasper were shown out of the penthouse by the Cullens' butler, leaving me and Edward at the bar.

There were some minutes of silence before Edward cleared his throat.

"So, another drink?" He motioned to the martini glass that was empty in my hand.

"Fix me a Sweet Tart," I groaned. "I can't afford to get drunk if we're going to come up with a good scheme."

"Oh, come on, you'll find that getting drunk is very enjoyable, particularly if you have me around to kiss," He smirked.

I scoffed. "In your dreams, Cullen." He chuckled at my comment. "In your dreams." I sighed. "This turned out to be quite the wild brunch."

"You think?" Edward asked me sarcastically and I smiled despite the situation.

_What a wild brunch indeed. _

--

_**What I witnessed at the Cullens' Brunch today: Royce King and 'It' Girl Rosalie Hale blowing up into an all-out war. Queen B and King J were there trying to restore peace to the kingdom, but the Devil E and Big Em and even Little A were there to help. Em gave Royce a blow to the jaw, and that should sting like a bitch for a week or so. Normally, I'm not sympathetic, but I really do hope you get better, Rose. Things won't be the same on the Upper East Side without you. You all might have seen the movie, **_**The Wild Bunch. **_**I should call this debacle, **_**'The Wild Brunch'.**

_**But if I know E and B, I know that they have tricks up their sleeves. After all, that's the whole reason we love them, isn't it? And lucky for Rose, with friends like these, who needs armies?**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: So, like it love it, or hate it? If the drama is setting in too quick, don't think so fast. The digging on Royce is just the preface to the huge blow-out that will guide you guys through the story. And don't worry my ExB fans. This **_**is **_**an Edward & Bella story. Just give it time and go with the flow. You might enjoy it. **

**What do **_**you **_**think Royce did to Rose?**


	3. A Kiss On The Lips

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 3: A **_**Kiss on the Lips**_

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Ever since my latest Gossip Girl blast, I just had a whole lot more people keeping track of my posts. Looks like I'm beginning to get even more popular than I currently am. So you all won't be disappointed by the topic for today: the annual **_**Kiss on the Lips **_**Party. **_

_**We teenagers on the Upper East Side have been having this party for years. For you, Em, I hope you can adjust. Things tend to get a little crazy here in New York City. And remember, if you step out to this party, you're going to get nothing but the full blast of New York Extravagance. **_

_**Await your invite in the mail, kids. I know for a fact that I'll get mine soon.**_

--

Two weeks had passed since the 'The Wild Brunch', as Gossip Girl had dubbed it. The whole Upper East Side now knew about the 'Royce King and Rosalie Hale' situation. Rosalie didn't like to talk about it, and Edward's PI hadn't come up with anything yet. To make the scheming problems worse, Royce King Jr. very 'abruptly' left the country. Word on the street was that he had gone someplace in Europe. When we did ask Rose about it though, she told us that nothing had happened, that Royce had never hurt her once, just gotten a little grabby. Edward and I barely bought it, but she had told us that that was the absolute truth. We didn't argue. We couldn't.

Emmett had calmed down, and it was apparent how furious he had been with Royce. When I asked him why, he retorted that it was the obvious but I asked again and he relented, giving me a straight answer.

He said that Royce reminded him of a 'friend' he had back home.

I was more scared than ever of the skeletons in Emmett's dark closet.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Two weeks later, and I held the flashy red and black invitation in my hand, the calligraphy trendy and chic, which absolutely screamed 'New York'. The signature was a red lipstick mark, so artfully perfect and glossy, it wasn't real, despite what the invites clearly wanted us to believe. Though I knew all of the information on the inside, I could help but see again. The New York Palace Bar. October 10, 2009. 8 P.M and onwards.

I was going, of course. I couldn't _not_ go. It was practically mandatory. The _Kiss on the Lips _party was our school's charity function, and surprise, surprise, I was president of it. This year, I was too exhausted, not to mention busy, that I actually handed over the reigns to the committee of _Kiss on the Lips_. I had been panicking when I finally realized the depth of what I had done, but my new 'Lady', Angela, was also on the committee and had taken the whole party planning head-on. I was practically drooling in relief when I noticed that she had taken care of everything in spotless order.

Alice's mother, Blake Brandon, was a major designer and I loved her work and her pieces. In fact, I had quite a number of her pieces. She had even personally designed me, Alice, and Rosalie some exclusive pieces. She had told us that whenever we needed a dress, we should come to her. She knew mine and Rosalie's style just as much as she knew Alice's. Whereas I was classic, Rosalie was supermodel and Alice was trendy. And right now, in the living room of my two floor penthouse, I scaled through the dresses Blake sent me as Alice and Rosalie ate breakfast on my couch.

"You know, my mom said that the blue and black strapless would look great on you." Alice piped up while biting on a strawberry and I picked out the one she was talking about.

"This?" I held up a knee length blue and black combo strapless dress. It bunched into a knot between the bust section and had a slightly Greek draping design in the middle that went down straight to the hem of the dress. It was sweet, sexy, and classy; exactly me. I loved it; Blake was absolutely right, it was the dress for me.

"If your mom knew that this dress was going to look gorgeous on me, why'd she send the other ones?" I joked with Alice. She poked her tongue out at me, and that's when Emmett came into the room.

"Good morning, ladies." Emmett poked his head in and smiled. He'd been doing that a lot recently. Smiling that is. Especially when Rosalie was around.

"Morning Emmett." They both greeted simultaneously. Whereas Alice's smile was kind and friendly, Rosalie looked a little pink and shy. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her and Alice tried hard not to laugh.

"I assume you're helping my lovely cousin choose her dress for the party?" Emmett inquired, leaning against one of the pillars of the entrance.

I smiled at him smartly before replying. "You assume right. What's going on Emmett?"

"Do I need a reason to pop in on my cousin unannounced?" He asked me innocently.

"We live in the same house. I think it's safe to say that you want something,"

He clutched his chest in mock insult. "How can you say something like that, B?"

I threw a throw pillow at him which he caught expertly. "I was just about to go and hang out at Edward's. Need anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, thanks. But don't forget, you have to be here by 6:30, Renee and Charlie want to have dinner before we leave at 8."

"Yes, I told Brigitte to iron my suit." He told me, backing out of the room. "And by the way," He winked at me. "Love the dress."

"Get out!" I threw yet another throw pillow at him playfully and he got the hell out of there, laughing. I giggled to myself before turning to my friends and with one hand on my hip, I decided to get the truth out of Rosalie. "Why are you so rosy, Rose?" I teased her.

Rosalie glared at me. "Shut up, and just try your dress on." She huffed, obviously annoyed, but her blush still didn't die down. If anything, it turned pinker.

"Ooohh, do you like Emmett? Do you wanna kiss Emmett on the lips? You're not having wet dreams, are you, Rosie poo…" Alice trailed off before Rosalie started screaming loudly.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" She started beating Alice with a pillow to which point Alice was laughing so hard and so was I. Rosalie was giggling too, despite herself, a brilliant smile on her beautiful face.

I finally managed to get a sentence out of my giggles. "Man, you've got it bad, Rose…" I told her, clutching the clothing rack and tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

Rosalie turned an even darker shade of pink if possible and covered her head with a pillow, which thankfully muffled her screams while Alice and I shared a high-five.

During that time, the dress was quickly forgotten.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Wow, you look gorgeous." Jasper said as I walked towards him by the car. We shared a sweet kiss and I smiled at him, whispering a thank you.

"You look beautiful in anything…" He muttered, opening the limo's door for me, and I went in to see all my friends there already. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Kate, and Irina. I sat in between Edward and Jasper, as always, and we popped open the champagne and I poured it into the glasses. We toasted to several things, just for the fun of it, making jokes, and laughing over other people's crazy situations and reminisced like we always did.

When we reached the hotel and stepped into the bar, I went with my friends to the bar, getting a martini and then began to make the social rounds. I received compliments on my beautiful dress. I quizzed some about school life. In truth, I did what I had done every last year, and it seemed that every one of the guests in the room liked it the way it was supposed to be. And I was fine with that. In fact, the evening was going just fabulously as it had last year when the one person I never wanted to hear about ever again entered my life.

I was on my third drink of the night at the bar when Edward sidled up next to me muttering in my ear, "She's here."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who?"

"Maria." My eyes instantly turned into slits at the mention of the Mexican. "She's here; I don't know how, when or why, but she's here." He muttered to me. "She's right beside Terrance Hakimoto."

I glanced over at the Japanese boy at the corner and noticed the Mexican girl I so strongly despised. She was pretty, I suppose, with olive toned skin and perfectly angular features, prominent cheekbones, and long lashes. Exotic-looking. Jasper and I had almost always been together. The only time we hadn't been was that time in the 8th grade. When Maria stole Jasper right from under my nose. Sadly, at that time, I was oblivious to her talons and had befriended her. Jasper drifted away from me, and then I found them kissing while I went to surprise him over at his house. We endured a brief period of break-up before we reunited again in freshman year and Maria went away to boarding school. Still, it was whispered that Jasper still held a flame for Maria and vice versa. People would call my enmity with Maria petty, but what they didn't know was how dangerous she could be. She was the one girl who had her first joint when she was 13, had the first drop of vodka when she was 11, and partied hard at 12.

"How the hell did she even get here, she's supposed to at boarding school." I hissed to Edward, grabbing his arm.

"Well, apparently, she's not." Edward emphasized back to me, looking completely serious. "So I suggest that you take control of dear Jasper up in my suite. I also hope you wore an attractive set of underclothes as well. My parents went to the opera tonight." He handed me his key. "The servants have tonight off as well. There should be no worries about discovery."

I took the key realizing with growing insecurity of his suggestion, and I spoke.

"Surely you're not suggesting that I…"

"I'm sorry if this isn't the fairy-tale version you wanted, but desperate times call for desperate measures and unless you wanna take the chance of possibly losing Jasper to _Maria_," He sneered at the name. "I suggest you hand over your precious virginity to him now. Before it's too late." I look at him and I could see he was completely serious. "Do it B. Good luck." He urged me and I looked over at my boyfriend, so oblivious to the unexpected guest. I glanced over at Maria again, and she looked straight back at me after directing her gaze at Jasper, her stare hungry. I glared at her and I didn't even bother saying goodbye to Edward. I marched straight to Jasper and smiled at his acquaintances.

"Emilie, Ted." I recognized the couple before turning to Jasper. "Jazz, can I borrow you for a second?"

"Uh, sure. Excuse me," He smiled at the couple and we walked to the elevator at which point, when the doors closed, I kissed him passionately on the lips. My hands went immediately to his soft honey blonde hair, and as much as he seemed surprised by the gesture, he kissed me back. Though less passionately than I was, and more puzzled. He gripped my waist, and I felt the thrill shoot through my body. We were really going to do this.

"Bella, what's going on?" He managed to get through our passionate kiss.

"I wanna do it, _now_." I emphasized on the last word and stared deeply into his navy blue eyes, wanting to show him how serious I was about this.

"Now? I thought you wanted to wait." He stammered.

"Not anymore." I answered before reclaiming his lips.

We kept kissing and next thing I knew, we were in the foyer of the Cullens' penthouse. I was leading him past the living room when I heard the one voice I hoped I was never going to hear again.

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise." Maria's voice was full of amusement and I broke away from my kiss with Jasper to see her sprawled on the leather couch, champagne glass in hand, and looking at Jasper in what could only be called a seductive way.

"Maria." Jasper's whisper was full of disbelief and quiet wonder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat. How the hell did she get in here? Edward didn't issue her another key, did he? He wouldn't do that to me.

"You know, it's quite surprising how the people in the lobby will give a key to any old friend of Edward Cullen's. You never know who the friend is and who the enemy is." She gave me the look of utter disdain, one I was sure I was reciprocating back. "And Jasper, I'm hurt. After what we shared that summer…" She trailed off and Jasper looked pale.

"Shared what?" My stomach got twisted into several knots, ones I was sure would not untangle, not without his reassurance that nothing happened. "What, Jasper?"

Maria had a look of absolute fake horror and sympathy. "You mean you didn't tell her?"

"Maria." Jasper looked absolutely pale now, and was gritting his teeth when he spoke. "Don't."

"She doesn't know?" Maria smirked. Then she got up from the couch and sauntered over. I fought back the intense urge to go over and hit her. "Oh, it's a shame she doesn't. I thought it was a fun excursion, J." She looked at me with eyes of burning hate. My whole body was convulsing with it. "Tell her, J. Tell your little virgin queen…or I will." She glanced at Jasper again, her face daring him to do so.

"Maria, don't…"

"What the hell's going on?" I finally got out, looking at the both of them with suspicious eyes. What could have possibly gone on between them that I didn't know about?

"Bella, I'm so sorry…" Jasper got out apologetically before Maria cut him off.

"We slept together the summer before freshman year. The summer before I left. The summer before you two got back together." Maria's voice was full of quiet triumph and I wanted to scream and hit her, but I knew that she was not the one I wanted to blame right now.

"You bastard." I whispered to Jasper as I slowly backed out of the living room.

"Bella," He reached his hand towards me, his eyes full of apology. "I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted you to find out…"

"Oh, so you wanted me to find out when I finally decided to have _sex with you_?!" I cried out.

"No! I was going to tell you, but then…"

"This…it's over. We're over." I got the hell out of that room. He didn't follow me, but he did stay behind and I heard him arguing with the whore.

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I met Edward while I was exiting the elevator and he looked shocked to see me.

"I was going to go up to my suite…why are you crying?" He asked me, worried.

"I need to get out of here. Ask your best friend, he's with the whore now." I got out, brushing past him. "I'm going home."

"Bella, wait, wait, wait." He pulled my hand and I spun around sharply.

"You don't get it, Edward!" I practically screamed. He seemed taken aback by my tone to say the least. "He humiliated me in front of her. And I can't talk about this right now, I need to go home."

"At least let me get you the car." Edward tried.

"No, no. Thanks, but no. I'll just get a cab, I don't want him coming down and I don't want to talk to him right now. I have to go."

I got out into the cool night air and got into a cab, ignoring Edward's stare and trying successfully not to shed a tear. I waited until I got back into my room of the penthouse. Thankfully, after the dinner, my parents had left for the art gallery. I let all the tears gush out, not caring if Brigitte heard me or any of the help did. All I cared about now was the fact that my heart had been broken and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

--

_**Spotted: The Great Queen B running away from the New York Palace in tears. Generally, when one heads into a hotel room with their boyfriend, a third party observer would suspect that they'd be happy and won't be out until the early morning. But factor an old 'friend' into that attempt, and you'll get nothing but meaningless words and water. **_

_**I have a feeling things are going to heat up. In fact, I can almost guarantee it. And of course, my deepest condolences B. You'll need it.**_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl **_

--

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: Ooohh…drama, drama, drama! Which one of you hates Maria right now? Poor Bella, having to put up with all of this! Makes you wonder how she does it…I'm surprised she didn't slap him, actually. **

**Next chapter will be BPOV, sorry! Actually, I'm thinking all chapters should be BPOV, seeming as she is the main character. Sorry Edward fans, but Jasper and Bella **_**will **_**be getting back together but here's something that'll put a smile on some of your faces: they're going to break up pretty soon. But I repeat, this **_**is **_**an ExB story. I just don't want to get the two of them together so soon or else, this story just won't feel right. **

**I like this chapter. My favorite to write so far. **

**The only motivation I have are the lovely words of encouragement you guys leave me! So type and type, or I'll make Jasper and Bella's obviously breaking relationship a month longer than necessary…**


	4. The Three Musketeers

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 4: The Three Musketeers**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Spotted: 'It' Girl R and Little A texting madly into their cell phones and even a few helpful ones from the Devil E as well. We all appreciate the concern kids, but it looks like B isn't going to take the calls. I doubt that she's even reading the post I'm writing right now. No attempts at even texting, J? I always thought of you as the concerned, loving boyfriend type, but after what happened the other night, I suppose that we don't know you as well as B might do. Or wait, is there another one we all should be concerned about?**_

--

Sunday was…dry. I didn't drown the inhabitants of the penthouse with my tears, like Alice in Wonderland did.

For starters, I didn't have any messages or texts from Jasper. At first, I was angry with the fact that he didn't even have the decency to send an apology via text or e-mail. But then I realized that maybe time away from him was what I wanted last night, and what I needed right now. Brigitte brought in my breakfast silently, asking nothing about my haggard, drawn appearance and I requested on staying in for the rest of the day.

My mother came in to ask me what happened, and I told her the truth. "Jasper and I broke up." She gasped and fluttered and hugged me, asking if I was alright. I honestly didn't know. I wasn't crying, but I wasn't happy either.

Emmett also came in to check up on me. Rosalie and Alice called me various times. I ignored them all. It was like my world was falling apart, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Even Edward called twice. I ignored his calls as well. Jasper didn't even bother. I was numb. It was like I had gone underwater.

I did not resurface.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Monday was quiet. I didn't go to school. Even though the Queen Bee part of my mind screamed at me to go and reign supreme, the sensible, more vulnerable side of me told me softly that it was for the best. Why risk having breakdown at school when you can just do it at home, it asked. I agreed with her.

Brigitte did not ask any questions. I told her specifically that I did not want to see any particular guests, especially Jasper Whitlock. She said that she was sorry about how it went, to which I responded with a quiet, "Me too."

Emmett brought me my homework from school. I finished it in record time. This routine carried on for two more days. The days I didn't go to school. The days I couldn't face reality.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

On Thursday, I finally let Alice and Rosalie come in and see me before I went back to school. They yelled at me, asking why I was fucking ignoring them and how they were worried so much about me, and how much of a silent sufferer I was becoming. After their tirade though, they hugged me and told me they were sorry about how things turned out and that they knew that Jasper still loved me. I remained numb. I didn't respond. I was afraid that if I did, I would start screaming or crying. Either way, I would not fare well. And so I kept my mouth closed.

When I went back to Constance Billard, I kept my head held high despite the constant whispering behind my backs. Kate, Irina, and Angela welcomed me back with sweet smiles full of sincerity. I didn't doubt them, but I also couldn't return one myself. My attempt looked aloof, and they were probably wondering why I was being such a bitch. I was shut off to all of them.

Jasper made numerous attempts to get to me during lunch time but I ignored his advances. It hurt too much, thinking about him and Maria together, having sex on his bed, in her room, wherever. It was too much for me. It made me wonder why he came back to me in the first place; was it because he missed me or was it because he needed to get over her? Was I a rebound? Were the last few years of our relationship a rebound for him? The questions made my head ache. Literally.

When I got home, I took two Advil for my headache, and fell asleep.

This routine went on the same for Friday.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

My phone rang Saturday evening yet again. I glanced at the caller ID. Jasper. _Of course. _

"What do you want, Jasper?"

"_Bella," _His deep voice was a sigh. _"I was so worried. How are you, are you alright?" _

"Let's see," My voice was sarcastic. "I learned just last week that you had sex with my rival for God-knows how many times. I'm fantastic!"

"_I deserved that."_

"Yeah, to say the least."

"_Look, I want to explain that to you. That wasn't how I wanted you to find out-" _

I cut him off. "Then how did you want me to find out?"

"_Bella, please." _His voice sounded tired and weather-beaten. _"I just want to talk. Whether you take me back or not is your decision, but…please. At least let me tell you what happened. From my point of view."_

He sounded sincere and regretful. My defenses weakened a little as I tried to imagine his face as he spoke to me through the phone. I could easily see the beautiful face broken down.

"_Look, if you want to talk to me, I'm at Geisha House. Reservation is under my name. I'll wait for you." _

I didn't answer. I hung up, and I contemplated and weighed my decision. What was I going to do? Get the truth from him at last, or spend my days wallowing in misery?

I told Brigitte to get the car out front.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**  
**"Thanks for meeting me; I almost thought you weren't going to come." Jasper looked immensely relieved and I didn't answer. I just looked at him as blankly as I could, even though some part of me was screaming at him, _I love you, how could you do that to me?!_

"I didn't really have a choice did I?" Was my reply, and I sat down in my seat across from him.

"I ordered your favorites." He motioned to the food in front of him, obviously ignoring my question. "I hope you're hungry."

"Don't mind if I do." I picked up a pair of chopsticks, picking up a piece of salmon and dipping it in the soy sauce. Jasper followed my motions with his eyes. I put the fish in my mouth, chewing it.

"Look, I meant what I said on the phone. I really do want to talk to you about what happened; I feel horrible about the way you stormed out, and-" I cut off his rant.

"You want to talk about what happened, or do you wanna keep apologizing?" I interrupted him. "Because if the latter's what you want to do, I don't know what I'm doing here." I reached for my bag, making a motion to go.

Jasper reached for my hand, sighing as he did so. "Bella, please. Don't be so difficult." He actually sounded frustrated. Good. I chose not to respond and shrugged his hand from mine, taking a sip from the glass of sake by my hand. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, motioning for him to go on. He took the signal, took a deep breath, and began.

"It was the summer before freshman year. Maria and I had just broken up, and as you recall, I wasn't doing really well. You and I were well on our way to becoming a couple again, and I was feeling slightly better because of that. The day before she left for Europe, she stopped by and that's…when we had sex. We spent the whole day together and she left in the morning. I made her promise not to tell anybody because I wanted to tell you myself. Edward doesn't know, either. When I understood the fact that you wanted to wait, I just assumed that we had plenty of time before I had to tell you the truth." He finished his speech, looking at me.

I was still reeling from the fact. The whole day? Sex with her? That was three years ago. If I had wanted to sleep with him earlier, would he have really told me? Wasn't it bad enough now that I had to be embarrassed by Maria? And really, regardless of the case of sex, he should have told me when he got back with me. Because maybe that way, we wouldn't be together right now. And we certainly wouldn't be having this conversation.

"That was three years ago." I told him, echoing my thoughts. "Regardless of whether or not we had slept together yet, you had to tell me anyways. You didn't." I let the hurt take over my voice, revealing how I had really been feeling for the last whole week. The blankness; it was a façade. "I was honest with you; you weren't." I lowered my eyes.

"What do you want me to do, Bella?" Jasper asked me, looking completely lost. The need to comfort him rose in me, but I did no such thing. He didn't really deserve my concern right now.

"The Masquerade Ball is on October 31st. Up to then, I think we should be together. Us breaking up so early in the school year isn't really acceptable for the rest of them." I took a deep breath before continuing. "If you decide that you wanna be with me again, officially and for real, that'll be the night for you to decide. Until then, this is just an arrangement. We'll do what people expect us to do and then be done with it." I finished.

"Bella," He clasped my hand in both of his. My red ruby heart ring gleamed slightly in the lights. "Thank you. I promise, I _will _fix this."

"Don't promise me anything." I whispered. I was surprised that the tears hadn't started yet, actually. "Just show me that maybe by then; I didn't waste the entire month waiting for something that's not going to happen."

And that's when I got out of there, hoisting my purse on my shoulder and leaving my boyfriend with whom I was now in a fake relationship with.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day greeted us with relieved smiles and sighs. The scare was over. King J and Queen B were back together. Social hierarchy was restored. Rosalie and Alice said that they were happy, but I knew that they believed the act just as much as Jasper and I did. Edward didn't even buy it. Emmett returned similar sentiments. But the six of us were relieved that rumors and gossip had stopped for some time all together. Kate, Irina, and Angela didn't comment; but I knew for a fact that they expected the make-up just as much as everybody else had.

So, I had done it. I had dealt with the three musketeers: the Aftermath, the Explanation, and the Messy Make-Up.

I wanted this to work. I wanted Jasper to want me again. I wanted us to be together again. I wanted to let go of all the hurt, insecurities, and all of the mistakes. I was willing to let it all go if he was willing to try. I wanted us to be back to normal. I wanted us to go back to being Jasper and Bella. Somehow though, I doubted that that would happen. Because I knew Maria.

She wasn't ever going to stop. She'd find a way to break me and Jasper up again. And I knew that when the time came, I would end up being the one shedding the tears.

--

_**No more constant worrying, kids. King J and Queen B are back together. But is the fairy tale relationship really as it seems? Is a little dinner all that a couple needs to make up? Maybe. But here on the Upper East Side, you all know that things are not as they really seem. Keep your eyes open. And as always, you know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: I know, I know, I know! My chapters are super-short. I'm sorry, but I really did have difficulty writing this chapter. Usually, I finish the others in two days, but this one took me four days to write! I'm exhausted. Going crazy here, thinking about ideas. **

**Yes, the WASP prince and princess are back together again. But as you can see, Bella clearly doesn't believe this is going to last, but she wants it to, desperately. It's like she can't swim, and she's holding on this relationship as a buoy for dear life.**

**Again, no Edward and Bella just yet. But did you notice that he, no matter how supportive he is of Jasper and Bella's union, clearly isn't buying their act anymore? This is a bit of foreshadowing, because after all, Edward and Bella belong together. **

**And for those who are also Rosalie and Emmett fans, wait and see, wait and see. They'll be together, but after the whole Royce King accident, not to mention Emmett's unknown secret past, it isn't exactly smooth sailing. So be patient with me, and enjoy the ride. **

**I wanted to give you guys a chapter in honor of my birthday ;) **

**P.S.: Next chapter's called 'Masquerade'. My soundtrack and initial title for the chapter? Ashley Tisdale's song of the same name ;)**


	5. Masquerade

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 5: Masquerade**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Masquerade Balls can be called a thing of the past. Back when the royalty had nothing fun to do, they decided that being someone else was amusing, not to mention time absorbing. It kept their lives busy, and so they continued with their frivolous fun. But as the years progressed, the modern world had no time for these parties whatsoever, and so only the truly rich and spoiled would have these parties. For the Upper East Side, though, like any monarchy, it was tradition. Well, at least for the young and the beautiful, it is. And there's nothing I love more than a good Masquerade. I'll see you there. I bet you all that I can recognize you even with your masks. Keep a close eye out for me. Masquerades back in those times had scandals too.**_

--

"I still cannot believe you managed to reserve that tiara, front and center. Usually, they only lend it to the adults!" Alice exclaimed as she picked on her chicken.

"Well, when you've been a loyal customer at Klein's Jewelry for years, you have the privilege of getting the more valuable items," I smugly told her, sipping on my smoothie. "And Daddy talked them into it, so…"

"Ah, of course, the great Charles Swan comes to the rescue!" Alice rolled her eyes, but smiling teasingly. "And do you know what Jasper's going to go as?" She asked me.

"No." I let my smile drop. "He didn't say anything yet, but it's a masquerade, so. He probably has to go as _someone_." I raised my eyebrows slightly, and went back to my salmon.

She obviously sensed my uneasiness and sensitivity as we breached the subject. "No improvement on the front?"

"Obviously not. Ever since we initiated the relationship again, it's like we're drifting further and further away." I let my fork rest on the plate with a clang. "I don't know, A. I mean, after tonight it's over for good, and…I don't know if I'm ready for that. It's just…"

"You and Jasper have been together for years, B." Alice looked at me, her almond colored eyes kind. "It seems like you two wouldn't be Jasper Whitlock or Bella Swan without each other."

"It's just we've been together for so long, I don't know how people are going to react to us breaking up." I looked at Alice meaningfully. "His parents, my parents, not to mention James and Victoria…" I trailed off.

Alice reached for my hand. "Hey." She looked at me. "Life isn't a movie. Our scripts are in the making. And besides, if you two are happy, that's what matters, right? Nobody is forcing the two of you to get married. Sure, it would be pleasant for your parents, but if you two aren't happy with each other, it's not worth it." She squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Thanks, Alice. It really means a lot to me that you're there for me." I smiled at my friend. "And Rosalie too, even if she's not here right now."

"Yes, that girl is so in love with your cousin, it's scary." Alice giggled and her comment made me laugh as well. After a few awkward conversations and constant egging on my part, Rosalie asked Emmett to go out with her. To say that he was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. He was yelling at everyone who was planning their date. Nothing was right, nothing was perfect, and 'she's going to kill me' type of craziness that I had to deal with for three days. No secret that he was quite taken with her. Rosalie was no different either. She made us go shopping with her for the perfect outfit, the perfect jewelry, the perfect shoes. It took me and Alice forever to calm her down, telling her that Emmett was going to love her in whatever she wore.

Thankfully, the date had gone successfully. The dinner was perfect, the flowers were beautiful, and they shared a sweet kiss goodnight. Emmett was practically a teddy bear the next morning, and Rosalie's cheeks were very pink. Their relationship was progressing quite quickly, despite the brief period of time. I was happy for them. Rosalie needed someone like Emmett and vice versa. They were both tough and loyal to the core; I thought they were an excellent match.

Unfortunately, mine and Jasper's were not as strong. After that night, we had managed to share kisses and hugs, but there wasn't any spark for me anymore. I knew for a fact that Edward was persuading Jasper to make things up with me and I knew that Rosalie couldn't believe the two of us ever being without each other. But respectively, our friends wanted us to be happy, together or not. Today was the last day he could make it up to me. After tonight, if he hadn't succeeded or tried by midnight, it was over. Jasper and I were over.

"B? Bella!" Alice's voice broke me out of my reverie, and I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality and out of my musings.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I let out a short laugh.

Alice bit her lip. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I know." I gave a tight-lipped smile. "Me too."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Tonight is going to be absolutely magical, Brigitte. I can feel it!" I gushed happily as my maid pinned and styled my hair.

"You're going to look beautiful, Miss Bella." She smiled, and she concentrated once again on the difficult hair-do. Part of my hair was already up, puffy but solid enough, and absolutely Marie Antoinette except miniature and less grandeur. But lovely, nonetheless. Part of my hair hung down, waiting for the curler to make it into lock chocolate locks. I looked at the diamond tiara next to my hand and traced it reverently, imagining how it would look in my hair.

"Knock, knock, I wanted to see my darling girl…" My mother came in and gasped when she saw my hair. "Oh darling, that is looking marvelous. Well done, Brigitte!" She praised as she walked towards me and knelt down. "Sweetheart, you're going to look absolutely lovely tonight." Brigitte finished pinning my hair, spraying hairspray and the smell made me cough a little. She put the rest of the pins down, and reached for the heating curler, separating the rest of my hair into sections and then curling each section and making them into long, round locks. A few more minutes and the hair would be all done.

"Mom, you'll like the hair even more when I'm wearing the whole ensemble. Blake's dress is absolutely gorgeous, I love it! And you will too. I've put it together rather nicely." I told her, smug.

"All done, Miss Bella." Brigitte beamed at my hair, her greatest creation yet. I focused at myself in the mirror, and it was fabulous. I looked the part, and I felt it too. My mother beamed at me from my side, and as I reached for the crown, she slapped my hands away, telling me that she wanted to put it in. I complied. She reached for the tiara that had been polished at least 3 times and set in gently on the crown of my head. I got up from my seat and walked inside Blake's latest creation for me.

The black silk and taffeta creation was one of Blake's best, and the price was worth it. $2,500. It was strapless black silk up until twenty inches from the hemline, and from there, it was a mermaid tail of black taffeta. Elegance meets flirty. Blake also made me a short sleeved short black sequined jacket that covered the strapless part with a small pearl button. I had black silk gloves and new Ferragamo shoes to match. My jewelry was pearl and diamonds set in white gold: bracelet, necklace, earrings, and ring. I owned every piece of jewelry I was wearing tonight except the tiara. My makeup was all done: rose colored lipstick, porcelain foundation, shimmering white eye shadow, light black eyeliner, black mascara, and pale pink blush. I wanted to look elegant and effortless tonight. My silver and diamond mask with its handle was gently lying next to my jewelry on my vanity set.

My mother had tears in her eyes when she took me in. "Darling, you look beautiful."

"Really?" I smiled happily at her. "I do?"

"Yes." She whispered and perfect tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged me carefully and Brigitte was smiling widely as well. I reached for the mask and me and my mother held hands as she led me out of my room and down the staircase. When we reached the bottom, Emmett was smiling at me and my father came over to me with a smile, telling me I looked gorgeous.

Emmett was dressed as a vampire. He grinned at me, holding out his hand and I took it with a smile. We both said goodbye to my parents, and we were led into the car. We were meeting our friends at the party. Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Irina, and Angela were coming as my ladies. I didn't know what Jasper was coming as and I was pretty sure that Edward was coming as the Devil. He was only too predictable.

When I reached the party, the interior inside did not disappoint. It was light enough so that everyone could see each other, and the music was vintage but trendy. Eyes turned to me and Emmett as everyone took us in. I was looking around for Rosalie and Alice but as expected, they found me and Emmett first.

Rosalie looked gorgeous of course, in gold and black. Her long golden hair hung loose and curled, her scarlet lipstick creating a dramatic lock. Her gold mask was tied around her eyes and she wore black gloves, except hers were wrist-long and mine were ankle long. Alice was wearing a gray and pale blue dress with a pale gray up-do wig and feathers in her hair. Her mask was pale blue and had tiny diamonds on them. I had to admit, if anybody could pull the wig look off, it was her.

"You look beautiful!" Alice squealed as she hugged me. "I told mom that this was her best work yet."

Rosalie kissed Emmett quickly first before she hugged me. Emmett excused himself, going off to find a drink. "B, you look gorgeous. Hey, I'm sorry about not being there for lunch today, I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. You and Emmett are together, I get that. You two should be together." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Ladies?" A waiter came around, bearing a tray of champagne flutes. I took one as did my friends. I sipped on the cold, sweet fizzing drink and felt instantly relaxed. The familiar taste of champagne tended to do that to me. Kate, Irina, and Angela came over and I set them on the look-out for Jasper. I wanted to talk to him.

I endured a few offers of dances but mostly, I just sipped on champagne, ate some appetizers, and watched the dancers, meanwhile looking around for any sign of Jasper. Part of me hoped that he was going to find me because honestly, I wasn't ready for the two of us to be over. It all seemed strange, thinking that Jasper and I weren't going to be together. It was an alien. Not being together with Jasper…we'd been together since forever!

_If you don't count that time when you guys broke up and he had sex with your worst enemy…_

And there was that fact.

I wasn't even mad much at the fact that he had sex with Maria. I was upset at the fact that he thought that I couldn't handle it, upset at the fact that he chose not to tell me. Regardless of how I was going to feel, he should have still told me and we wouldn't even be in this mess right now. Right now, I would be happily beside him, smiling and sipping champagne and dancing. Unfortunately that dream was about to become abandoned at midnight, if he didn't find me.

"You look ravishing." Edward Cullen in his Devil's mask commented on my appearance as he suddenly appeared beside me. "If I were your man, I wouldn't even hesitate to find you."

"Or to ravish me, I'm sure." I retorted sarcastically. "Did you see Jasper?"

"Yes. And what, after tonight it's over for you two? Are you really that scared, Bella?" Edward asked me as I looked at him sharply.

"Did he say anything to you about us?" I asked him, my heart beating rapidly all of a sudden. The anxiousness made me sweat a little.

"He didn't say anything. He doesn't talk about the two of you, that's the problem. I assume you found out about the Maria and Jasper tryst?" Edward sipped on his Scotch. I grabbed his arm tightly and hissed furiously.

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did. He was my best friend; I can read him like a book."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded furiously. I couldn't believe Edward knew about this! How long before everyone on the Upper East Side did?

"Would you have believed me?" Edward looked at me. I had to admit, he had a point. I would never have believed him, not in a million years. We probably wouldn't be friends right now if he told me. "And besides, he made me promise not to tell anyone. He didn't want you to find out."

"Of course he didn't." I replied, my voice tight. The emotions coursing through me were staggering. He had lied to me, his own best friend knew, and he didn't even want to face me now? Did I even know Jasper Whitlock? I guess I don't.

"_Who_ is that?" Edward asked me, his attention quickly diverted by the blonde that attracted his attention. I gave her a glance over and honestly, I couldn't see the appeal.

"I don't know. Probably some bitch from Spence." I replied, annoyed with his easily diverted attention.

"A _hot_ bitch from Spence."

"Whatever. Go do your business and get back here, I'm bored." I snapped back, on edge and frustrated. "It's masks off at midnight and I need someone to keep me company. What time is it anyway?"

"It's eleven thirty. There's plenty of time. And besides, this'll be quick. I'll be back soon." He took off, leaving me alone. Alice joined me as soon as he left.

"B, come on. You have to dance." She looked at me sternly. "You've done nothing but pout and look beautiful."

"I'm queen of the ball, I have to be." I rolled my eyes. "And maybe if Jasper was here, I wouldn't be so sullen."

"He didn't find you?" Alice guessed the root of my problems.

"No." I scoffed, trying to hide the hurt. "He didn't even try. He's just hesitating. He's not sure. Edward told me."

"I'm sorry, B."

"It's masks off at midnight, and if he doesn't find me by then, it's all over. _We're _over." I tried to keep my voice from wavering. I succeeded.

"Hey, he still has…" She glanced at the antique clock. "20 minutes. I'm sure he's going to find you and you guys are going to fix this."

"No. He's not." I looked at Alice meaningfully now, and she looked at me sympathetically. "I know he's not. Just let it go, Alice. I have." I walked away from her and basically just drank champagne and occasionally mingled with everyone. Edward found me, and he kept me distracted. I was happy with his company and appreciative, but it didn't really help my problem with Jasper. I never even caught a glimpse of him until the end.

"Masks off, everyone!"

I let my mask down and turned around to see Jasper with his mask off, looking at me with an apologetic expression. I shook my head slightly, and I was sure the look of disappointment was written all over my face. I turned away from him and joined my friends who were beginning to leave. Rosalie was standing by her car, kissing Emmett goodnight first, whereas Kate, Angela, and Irina were leaving together with their respective partners and Alice and Edward were waiting. For Jasper, I assumed.

"Bella!" I looked over to see Jasper, his collar slightly rumpled, and his mask in one hand.

"All I wanted was for us to start over. And you didn't even try." I told him flatly, but my eyes were forlorn. I knew. I could feel it.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He looked like it. And no doubt about that he felt it, but it wasn't enough.

"I know you are. But that's not enough." I repeated my thoughts, and I turned away from him as I got into the car and Emmett followed quickly afterwards. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. When the car started to move, Emmett spoke.

"So, you two…"

"It's over." I nodded. "For good." I accepted the new truth.

"I'm really sorry, Bella."

"People are saying that a lot these days." I told him quietly.

Emmett knew that I clearly didn't want to talk so he left me alone for the rest of the car ride, texting Rosalie on the phone no doubt. At least he had someone to care about. I didn't. When we got home, my parents were up and they asked me how the ball was and everything. I answered their questions and told them I was tired, so I went up to my room. I acted normally enough. Normal enough so that they wouldn't suspect that I had just broken up with my boyfriend of almost 3 years for about fifteen minutes. I went up to my room, got out of the dress, set the tiara back in the box as well as all of my jewelry and washed up. I fell asleep, exhausted with the night's festivities but the change still weighed heavily on me.

--

_**Spotted: Queen B and King J having a short and abrupt conversation. Looks like this past month may have been the last remnant we'll ever see of our real life fairy tale. But can this really be the end? Don't fairy tales usually end with a happily ever after? Maybe in the books with the illustrations, but often, real life doesn't offer the chances of a happy ending. Sadly, there's just an ending. **_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*** **

**A/N: This is the end for Jasper and Bella. In the next chapter, I have to warn you guys that Bella chickens out in telling her parents because she doesn't want to disappoint them. You'll see why.**

**Review, please. I love to hear what you guys think. Offer me constructive criticism. Right now, I'm kind of following the Gossip Girl show plotline. Forgive me please if this is just a repeat show of what you guys see on the television. But I should tell you guys that the story will take off on my own direction, I'm just using this right now because this is the starter I need for my story to take off into a new direction. Foreshadow too, and I will respond to you guys through PM or my chapters. My author's notes always start at the bottom because my format is the way you see it so…anyway! I'm talking too much.**

**Bottom line: please review. **


	6. Dinner at 8

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 6: Dinner at 8**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Banquets. **_

_**They're something you could never avoid in the old days. Back in medieval times, banquets were as common as betrothals or wine. The rich always had to dine spectacularly not to mention dress. But lately, a certain WASP Princess has been desperately trying to stay out of the spotlight for fear of attention to her recently failed romantic relationship. But if the princess doesn't tell the king and queen, there are really no chances of calling off the dinner party. And on short notice, too.**_

--

"I can't believe I forgot about the whole dinner!" I groaned, as I buried my head in my hands.

"_I_ can't believe you forgot. You're usually so on top of everything." Rosalie waved her hand casually. "Besides, what are you fussing about? You know that the outfit is already taken care of. All you have to do is eat and smile. And maybe have some conversation for coffee afterwards."

"Yeah, B. I usually thought you were the type of person who liked to be in charge of these things." Alice looked at me puzzled. They were right, both of them. I was usually at the top of these kind of things. But not lately. Lately what I've been trying to do was stay out of the limelight. Enough people were talking already.

"Not since the break-up." They stayed silent and avoided my eyes. "I've just really been trying to avoid everything and everyone, especially my parents." I took a bite of my bagel with smoked salmon and capers. We were having breakfast at one of our favorite restaurants.

"But you _have _told your parents that the both of you broke up, right?" Rosalie prodded. I avoided her question by sipping on my orange juice and letting my eyes wander anywhere but their faces, but that was answer enough for both her and Alice.

"_You didn't_?" The two of them simultaneously spoke at the same time, disbelief coloring their voices.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? 'Mom, Dad, Jasper and I broke up because he had sex with my worst enemy and it just wasn't working out anymore'?" I said defensively.

"Uh, no, not like that exactly, but you do have to tell them that the two of you broke up! Bella, you can't _not _do that!" Rosalie exclaimed, her beautiful face scrunched up.

"Yeah, and besides, you know how Captain Whitlock gets when he's tipsy! He's going to insist that you try the ring on." Alice looked at me, disappointed.

"Look, if I tell them, they're going to cancel the dinner, and my mom's been planning this the whole week! I can't tell them, it's going to kill them." I pleaded for Rose and Alice to understand.

"And if you _don't _tell them, it's going to be full out war at the dinner table tonight." Rosalie interjected.

I looked at the both of them, my face scared and upset.

"B, you have to tell them what's really going on." Alice nodded sympathetically at me.

I nodded, conceding. "Okay, you guys are right." They nodded, giving me small smiles. "I'll tell them. After I meet Edward, he's sending a car here." I finished my bagel, wiping my mouth with the napkin and taking another drink of my orange juice.

"Yes. What did he wanna show you anyways?" Alice asked me curiously.

"His new business investment. Knowing him, it's probably going to be a club or whatever." I rolled my eyes slightly, though the idea did amuse me.

"Ah, yes. He told Emmett the other day. Victrola." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well, he wants my approval. Like he says, I am his toughest critic."

"_Second _toughest," Alice corrected me. "The first is himself."

"Miss, a car is out front for you." A waiter came to tell me and I thanked him as I finished.

"Well, I am going. Breakfast is on me. Just charge it to my account." I figured that it was a nice way to apologize for leaving them. "I'll see you guys tonight."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You've decided to invest in a strip joint." I let the sweet sarcasm roll in my tone as a couple of scarlet-lipped girls walked by me and Edward. "How midtown."

"A _burlesque _club." He corrected me, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. "A respectable place where people can be transported to another time. No judgment, pure escape." I spun around inspecting the place, my back to him when he whispered in my ear, "What happens at Victrola _stays_ at Victrola."

"Well, it _does _have franchise potential." I agreed as I turned back to him. "Edward Cullen," I smiled at him. "I do believe all your years of under-age boozing and womanizing have finally paid off." He looked so pleased by my phrase; he almost looked like a child. "Truly," I laughed. "I am proud."

"And you are my toughest critic." He commended me.

"Has your father approved of the idea?" I asked him.

"Carlisle likes it. Esme is a bit hesitant, but accepts it. However, _you _were the main concern. Without the Queen to approve, I'm afraid I can't go through with it." He smirked.

"Well, now that I've done my job, I unfortunately have to go. Breaking the news to my parents: not a pretty sight." I grimaced.

"I assume you chickened you. This is so unlike you." He teased me.

"Shut up." I told him, annoyed. "I assume you'll be there?" I asked him, an eyebrow arched.

"Of course. This is one dinner I won't want to miss."

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Bitch." He retorted.

"And you love me for it." I grinned cheekily. "Well, I have to go. You won't mind my using your car to get back home, do you?" I asked him.

"Of course not."

I smiled to him and nodded my head slightly in his direction. As I was walking out, he called out.

"Victory party, here, this Friday!"

"I wouldn't miss it." I answered.

"I'll send the car."

"I'm sure I'll love it."

I was still smiling when I got back inside the limo, my spirits lifted higher by our playful banter. Something I needed before I faced reality and faced the inevitable: telling my parents of my recent break-up with the guy they approved of so much.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Darling, I'm so glad you're back." My mother sighed in relief as soon as I walked into the apartment. "I need some help with the centerpieces. The flowers look alright, but there's something wrong with the vase…" She fretted.

"Mom, I need to talk to you, and dad." I tried as she practically shoved me into the dining room with her. I almost stumbled around with the heels.

"Yes dear, but can we talk about it later? The dinner is in a mere 4 hours, and until then, I really cannot seriously listen to you." Renée cut me off, looking frustrated.

"But mom, it's really important-"

"Isabella Marie, is your intention to make me go mad?" She demanded me, hands on hips and her glasses slightly going down the bridge of her nose.

"Stop, princess." I turned around to see my father walk into the room, looking pleasantly exasperated. "Your mother will only intimidate you and bother me, and both are things I sincerely do not want to see happen."

"But daddy, I need to tell you both something important." I groaned.

"Well then tell me, princess. Lord knows your mother is no help," He stared at my mother pointedly. I cracked a smile and Renée just rolled her eyes at the two of us, shaking her head.

"You two are too much alike." She muttered as she went to bother the hell out of the decorator and Brigitte. My father led us into his study and shut the doors, sitting behind his desk while I sat across him. I fidgeted slightly, because this was my _father_. He understood me better than even Renée did, but still, it was embarrassing to confess it all to him. But I did it. I told him that Jasper and I had broken up, that we just weren't working anymore, how I gave him one month to make things up and he didn't. I told him how we broke up a month ago, but I hadn't worked up the nerve to tell him until now.

"Well, sweetheart," He sighed in that way of his. "I wish you had told me sooner. That way, I could have broken it to your mother. But we can't tell her now." I nodded in agreement. "She's been planning this dinner for a week and she's been driving us all insane. To call it off would be rude, and worthless, not to mention the late hour. No, I'll break it to her _after_ the dinner."

"After the dinner?" I asked, disbelievingly. "But daddy-"

"_After dinner_." He said sternly, in that no-more-nonsense way of his. "Telling her now would result in a fainting fit and endless drama. No, I'll tell her later, after dinner. "

And that was that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I fidgeted with my dress slightly as I took myself in the mirror. My dress was a cotton, lace, and silk combo with long sleeves that made me look like I had just come off of the _Mayflower_. The only things that made it modern were the short hem, black heels, my black and white pearls and the headband. My skin was porcelain and I was wearing red lipstick. I saw my reflection and it looked worrisome and totally unlike me. But it resembled a tiny portion of the turmoil I felt inside.

"Wow! You are a stunner, little lady." Captain Whitlock boomed. By his tone and jovial face, Jasper clearly didn't tell him yet. I chanced a glance at him.

Jasper was still as handsome as ever, his blonde hair as perfect as I remembered, and his blue eyes matching his blue undershirt, his smile easygoing and comfortable. However, when he saw me, his eyes grew tighter, but the smile remained. I nodded very shortly at him, though I knew I couldn't evade him for long. But hey, a girl could dream.

Thankfully, our butler came in to announce that dinner was ready.

My mother insisted that Jasper and I sit together, and we complied, seeming as how he obviously hadn't told his parents and my mother was oblivious to the fact that she was seating me next to my ex-boyfriend. Edward, who was facing me, smirked at our discomfort to which Jasper didn't notice and I glared in response. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were just giving me sympathetic glances, but the parents were beaming at us, all except my father, who was just looking quite embarrassed.

Conversation was ripe across the dinner, as they talked about my dad's company, Blake's new fashion line, and the upcoming Debutante Ball, which was a mere three weeks away. Jasper was my supposed to be my date for the Ball, but unfortunately now that we're over, I was going to have to find a new one. Damn it! Maybe I could persuade Edward to escort me…he owed me a favor, and besides, he had to go anyways. I was by far the only girl he could really bear and maybe possibly enjoy the evening with. I was lead Deb and I couldn't skip, even if I wanted to.

"Bella, you've been surprisingly quiet, dear." Joanne, Jasper's mother, remarked as she sipped on her wine. I looked up from my plate, which I hadn't realized I had been staring at.

"Have I?" I covered up with a laugh. "I suppose I was just busy with thinking about the Debutante Ball. I…can't wait." The last sentence flowed out of my lips effortlessly, and I winced internally. Alice and Rosalie looked suspiciously at me, they caught my lie and so did Edward. Emmett clearly did not know what I was talking about, and Edward just rolled his eyes slightly, catching my lie as expertly as Alice and Rose did. He always told me that when I lied, my eyes didn't match my mouth. I didn't know what that was, but it was an observation. My own parents didn't even know that.

"Yes, the Debutante Ball! You three girls are going to look absolutely gorgeous. I always do create my better work with you three around." Blake winked at us.

"Your parents and we," My mother motioned to herself and my father, turning to Jasper. "Have been planning this since you two were in the eighth grade. You two are going to look splendid together!"

"Renée, go easy on the children." My father gave a laugh, but it was uncomfortable. "We still have three weeks. The dancing classes don't even begin until after Bella's birthday!"

"But she won't need it," My mother argued. "She's known this dance since she was three years old! And besides, she's been volunteering ever since freshman year. She should know."

"Alright," Esme broke up the quick argument between my parents. "I would like to know what colors the girls will be wearing." She looked at her sister, Alice's mother. "You know, I always tell my son, please pick a nice girl and settle down. But he never will." She gave an exaggerated sigh, while smiling at Edward.

"Thank you, mother." Edward grinned. "Unfortunately, there are two many lovely ladies out there and I simply can't make up my mind."

The Captain let out a booming laugh as Carlisle himself chuckled. "Your son's a chip off the old block, Carlisle. So different from Jasper, but a perfect complement. Well Edward, it's a shame you didn't find yourself a nice girl like Bella. Now, she's an angel." He beamed at me and Jasper, and I can honestly say that I was withering away from the attention. Attention I once would have loved but now something I couldn't wait to get rid of.

"Bella's dress is going to be silver-white, looking beautiful against her porcelain skin. Rosalie's is of course, gold. I thought it would compliment your hair, dear." Blake smiled at Rose. "And Alice is Alice," She smiled fondly at her only daughter. Alice smiled back. "Bejeweled with artful cut-outs."

"Is the Ball something I should know about?" Emmett piped up.

My mother, Esme, Lillian, Blake, and Joanne gushed about the coming-out party for young ladies, and Lillian asked Emmett if he would be so kind as to escort Rosalie. My blonde friend blushed which caused even me to 'Awww…' over the adorable sight as Emmett kissed her cheek lovingly. He looked at her with nothing but adoration. Rosalie smiled at Emmett fondly, and my parents beamed with pride at my cousin and Lillian and William looked pleased with their daughter's newfound love interest. He was safe; safer than Royce King, and definitely better than Royce King as well.

Thankfully, no one paid attention to Jasper and I again. Jasper talked, and smiled, and laughed, and made conversation as well as I did, but I knew that all of the adults except my father were puzzled as to why we were being so cold to each other.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Bella, I have some good news." Blake announced when we were having coffee in the sitting room. Or in this case, we ladies were having the coffee while the men had alcohol drinks and shot pool in the game room. She set her coffee down and she and my mother beamed at me. "Well, it's more of a business deal than anything, but as you know, my new spring line comes out in March."

I nodded, slightly suspicious, but curious as well. "Of course."

"I want you to be the face of my new line. I've asked your parents, and they are in complete agreement. You have their consent, so all we need now is yours. It's a national campaign and all the magazine spreads are going to want to do interviews. You'll even have a billboard in Times Square! They have asked me so long for an official face, and now, I've decided on you. What do you say?" She looked hopefully at me.

I was stunned. Me, a model? Me on a billboard in Times Square? Me, in all the magazines? I should be jumping for joy, but I wasn't. I should be squealing, but I definitely wasn't. This was too good to be true. It wasn't. Why wasn't Blake choosing, Alice, her own daughter? Why wasn't she choosing the far more gorgeous Rosalie, with her statuesque figure and aesthetical features? Why would she choose me? Me, bitchy queenly Isabella Swan?

"Blake, I'm sorry, but wouldn't you rather choose someone like Rosalie or Alice? They have true potential, and I simply just don't, I…" I trailed off before Alice and Rose both interrupted me.

"Bella, I'm the one who suggested you should be the face. The clothes are gorgeous, it's a national campaign, and real models intimidate kids. We need someone real in those clothes." Alice urged me.

"Yes, and you are the model student. I am far from it." Rosalie supported Alice. "And besides, it's going to look like the perfect extracurricular on your application to Yale. Dean Barraby will love you if you have such an impressive record that doesn't just include charities and straight A's. You know he's going to want something off the book, off the record."

"Dear, please think about it." Blake told me. "Yale is your dream school, and this campaign will be fabulously shot. You won't miss school, our location's right here in New York, and the national shots we'll do during spring break. It won't affect your dedications whatsoever."

"It does indeed sound impressive." Lillian nodded approvingly, Joanne following suit.

"Yes, it does. Please think about it, Bella." Esme encouraged me. "It's a widely publicized shoot, and everyone who sees it will love it. Nothing's more real than a true flesh and blood person."

I had to admit, it did sound tempting. And Rosalie hit my weak spot: Yale. I'd been planning on it since I was five. My father was hand-picked by the Dean himself, and he got in as soon as he sent in his application. My mother was a Sarah Lawrence type, but my parents had planned on me getting into Yale. They expected it. _I _expected it from myself. Oh, what the hell? I gave up.

"Well, when you all put it that way…"

Alice and Rosalie squealed. Blake beamed at me. "Perfect! We start shooting next weekend, you'll be free, and I'll Blackberry all of the information to you…"

"Blackberry what information?" My father entered the room, the men following him in.

"Honey, Bella just agreed to be the face of Blake's new spring line!" My mother. Gotta love her. Note the sarcasm, dear.

"Okay, I think a toast would be appropriate now…" Captain Whitlock announced. He raised his glass. "To Bella, Renée and Charlie's accomplished daughter and hopefully, mine and Joanne's future daughter-in-law."

The last four words hit home. I could see Jasper tense up. Edward did not react, his face was a complete blank. Emmett looked awkward as he shuffled his feet around. Alice and Rose froze. I was pretty sure I did too.

"To Jasper and Bella!"

"Hear, hear!"

The men all drank as the women sipped on their coffee. My father didn't, and neither did me and my friends and Jasper. Jasper cleared his throat. "Dad. Please don't." He muttered.

"Why not?" Captain Whitlock demanded of his youngest son. "The Swans and the Whitlocks are going to be family one day, Jasper. You know that."

"Dad, that's exactly the point!" Jasper blew up, his calm façade evaporating. "Bella and I broke up last week!"

Everything was silent. And I looked around at all of the adults' faces. My father's was the only unsurprised one. And I dreaded what was going to happen. But I hoped that it would happen quickly and finish in the same manner.

--

_**Uh oh. Looks like Queen B's perfect little life isn't about to be so perfect anymore. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: First off, thank you for the reviews!! I love you guys! **

**Yes, the end note sucks and I know it! But I really didn't want to write anymore and I thought that those two sentences were enough for now. I'll post the new chapter soon, like I do every time once a week. I have school so I really don't have time to write that much. **

**You know what I want. Quirky and cute reviews are my life. **


	7. Love Me Or Leave Me

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 7: Love Me or Leave Me **

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Are you all salivating for what's coming next? Pick up your spoon and your forks, not to mention, have a glass of water or wine with you. Because this next piece of news is delicious. Even better than the food of the chefs highly educated in France…**_

--

Everything was quiet. Nobody said anything. It was as if we had frozen time itself. The only things that kept me in the present was the part of my brain that was preparing for Captain Whitlock's burst of anger. The old me would have been holding onto Jasper's hand by now. I almost did, if I had not forced my mind to cooperate. I didn't say a word, but I shot guilty glances around the room. Esme, Lillian, and Blake were thoughtful. My mother looked like somebody had just thrown water in her face. My father was seated near his wife, his face worried looking. Harold, Thomas, and Carlisle were all very quiet. My friends just looked like they wanted to get out of there. I knew I probably did too. But Jasper didn't look like the rest of us. He looked determined and bold, and so much like a fierce angel, I just wanted him back. And the ache in my heart started again. I wanted him back. I wanted him back. I wanted him back. That was all I knew at that moment.

"What are you talking about, Jasper darling?" Joanne chuckled nervously. She fidgeted with her necklace and her navy blue eyes looked big and worrisome. Jasper looked at his mother and though his expression softened, his eyes didn't.

"I'm saying that Bella and I broke up a week ago." He answered calmly, his voice more contained than earlier. But I knew that there was a storm brewing behind the calm. I knew it. Every one of the teenagers in the room did.

"That's impossible!" Captain Whitlock fumed. His face was red and his eyes were thunderous. "You two have been together since junior high!"

"Dad, please, just accept it." Jasper looked weary as if he was a father scolding his petulant child. "Bella and I broke up because of me! I wasn't into the relationship anymore and God knows that she was the one hurting!"

"So just find a way to love her back!" Captain Whitlock yelled, and I became angry at his statement. Did he really just expect Jasper and me to be together because of our image? That hurt, it really did.

"Dad, I DON'T!" Jasper roared. "Maybe I did once, but that's over! She doesn't deserve someone who doesn't care about her. I won't let her suffer like that."

"Bella, honey, please, is it true?" My mom whispered to me, but we all hear her. I looked at her, and back at Joanne and Captain Whitlock's faces. They just wanted us to be together for the image. Because it was picture perfect in their minds. But it wasn't. Not to me, at least. And I finally caught a glimpse of what Jasper might have been living like. Even though the fact that he hadn't loved me for a long time hurt, our parents', or at least my mother's and his, thought that we were together because _they _deemed it to be. And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Jasper had stopped loving me whenever while I blindly did. The hurt and the unfairness of the situation made my defenses line up and I immediately became withdrawn as I pushed the hurt away from my heart.

"Yes." My voice was high and cold. Joanne slightly winced, Captain Whitlock's face was full of disbelief, and my mother's lip trembled. "Jasper and I broke up for reasons you all don't need to know. But what you _do _need to know is that he and I are over. Finished. End of story. We may have history, but that's all there is." I stated coolly, but my heart hammered inside my chest. This was it. Time to make a clean break in front of all the witnesses.

Esme cleared her throat. "I think that we all should be getting back by now…" Alice and Rosalie left with their parents, while Edward looked serious and gave me a slight nod of the head. That was his concern. He also left with Esme and Carlisle.

When the guests left, only the two families were left. Joanne and Captain Whitlock looked upset and full of disbelief but otherwise were fine. My father was soothing my mother. Emmett was still standing in the corner, a third party observer. I was left on the chaise and I refused to look at Jasper. Captain Whitlock and my father shook hands, and my father looked sympathetic. He kissed Joanne on the cheek and they made a motion to go. Jasper made a motion to leave with them. I didn't stop them.

"Okay, who wants to play a game of Guitar Hero?" Emmett made an attempt to break the awkward silence. My mother just waved her hand, dismissing him lightly. My father mouthed a 'sorry', but I was up for it. Anything to take my mind off of what just happened.

"Just let me get changed." I told him, and I got up from my seat, going up the stairs and then entering the room. I changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and an oversized band shirt. I went into the game room where Emmett was already waiting for me, his smile sympathetic. I grabbed the guitar and played expertly. The competition quickly grew fiercely between us. Pretty soon, I was laughing over Emmett lunatic movements with his body while playing. I was tempted to grab a camera and videotape the whole thing, and I quickly forgot all that had transpired that evening.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I spent Sunday avoiding my mother like a plague and spending time with Rosalie and Alice. They got the fact that I didn't want to talk about last night, but my cold and frigid front was boring and annoying the both of them and they knew that I knew about it. The one person I needed to talk to I couldn't anymore. Because I knew that closure was the best option right now. But I was fucking scared. I was scared of his answer. I was scared of hearing that he didn't love me while I was in love with him. Trust me, there is no worse thing than hearing that the guy you loved didn't love you back.

"Would you stop?" Rosalie finally demanded as we had lunch that afternoon. I wanted to avoid her question so I played innocent.

"Stop what?"

"This!" She motioned with her hands towards me. "You're fucking cool and calm, and you're acting like there was no real drama last night. Would you at least accept the fact that something happened that you don't want to talk about instead of avoiding the subject?"

"Rose, please." Alice muttered. "She doesn't want to talk about it."

"Doesn't want to talk about it, I can understand. But she's being unnatural. She's acting like there's nothing wrong with her perfect life, and like she just didn't get named plastic fake of the century." Rosalie fumed.

"Well forgive me for wanting to live a normal life and not yours." I snapped back. I immediately regretted it, but I stood my ground. "It's not like I had an abusive boyfriend and didn't say anything about it to my friends. A little hypocritical, isn't it Rose, to not follow your own advice but give it to others instead?"

Rosalie stared at me for a long second, and her ice blue eyes pierced through me, but I refused to back down. This was how I dealt with people who questioned my reactions. I bit them hard in the ass. "You know, I try to help you, and this is how you treat me. I can't believe it." She paused. "Actually, I can. It's such a typical reaction from you."

I chose not to answer. I sipped on my drink and looked coldly at her. Rosalie sighed. "Bella, please. I'm just doing this because I love you. And you acting so irregularly is just…not normal. For anybody, and trust me, keeping it in is just going to be worse. At least talk about it to us."

My defenses went down when she began to talk softly. Alice looked at me with concern once Rose had calmed down. I gave up my façade and buried my head in my hands. "You're right, Rose. I need closure, and I need it soon."

"But…"

I took a deep breath again. "But, I'm not ready." I insisted, even though I knew the real answer. I didn't have to say it. Rosalie did for me.

"You are." Rosalie told me, nodding. "You're just scared."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I stared at my cell phone for a long time before picking it and dialing the number that I dreaded for the moment. When I heard the _'Hello'_, I immediately responded.

"Can we meet somewhere?"

We made arrangements and I got the car to come out front. I grabbed my coat and before I went into the elevator, I hesitated. But I did it anyways.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey." He greeted me, barely managing a smile. He looked tired and he had circles under his eyes. His hair was messed up, and instead of his normally well kept state, his clothes were wrinkled and he looked like he hadn't slept much. I felt worried instantly before my brain screamed at me that that wasn't the rational thing to do.

"Hi." I greeted back. "You look tired." I noted at his haggard appearance.

"Oh." He looked at himself, and managed a small smile. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I was out with Edward." He mumbled the last part. I made a note to call Cullen and let him get an earful.

"Really?" My voice was cold, indifferent. "Hmm. He took you to Victrola?" I questioned, and the thought that Jasper with one of those girls made me sick. But not as sick as the thought of him with Maria made me.

"Yeah. He told you about it?"

"I called you here to talk about something. And it's not about your wild night out." I winced. "Not that it was a wild night out."

He nodded. "Yeah. You sounded nervous over the phone."

I nodded in agreement. The slight chilliness made me shiver, and Jasper noticed. Central Park was as beautiful as ever, and we were near Strawberry Fields. Jasper offered me his coat, which I refused with a stop sign of my hand. "I came out here because, um, I wanted to ask you something." He nodded, motioning for me to go on.

"Look, you and I have been together since practically middle school. You, me, Rose, Alice and Edward…we've been friends since we were in diapers. We're all best friends and it's always been assumed that we'd be there for each other when we grew up. It was an unexpected surprise when you and I began to be together. It was unexpected, but it was pleasant for our parents. And so far as we liked each other and made plans together, it was great. Right? Our parents approved, we liked each other, and everyone agreed with it.

"But ever since you told me that you slept with Maria, I've looked back into our relationship and I noticed that there were cracks forming all the time. I just didn't see them. I'm sure you did, because obviously from the way you've been acting, you probably weren't that into me for who knows how long. But, I need to know this. And I need to know this now." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst. "The question I wanna ask is…did you love me, or not?"

Jasper froze at my words. I looked at him bravely, wanting to see his eyes as he told me the truth. "I'm not going to scream or yell about how much of an ass you are," I told him. "All I need to know is if you felt anything real for me during the long period of our relationship. You owe me the truth." He hesitated still. "Please." I whispered to him.

"Bella," My heart beat rapidly as he spoke in a surprisingly gravelly tone. He almost sounded heartbroken. I looked back into his beautiful blue eyes as he spoke. They were earnest and serious but compassionate. "I will always love you. We grew up together, we knew each other, and we've been together for as long as anybody might have wished." He dodged my question though. It didn't escape my notice.

"Did you love me or not as your girlfriend while we were together all this time?" I asked him yet again, and my voice almost broke. It wavered, but I halted it long enough.

"I thought I did…" It was over. He never loved me. It was all over.

"What was it? That I did wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It wasn't you Bella. It's me…and time." He tried for my hand and I let him take it. However, while I felt sparks as his skin touched mine, there were no fireworks. They were the sparks of a thirteen year old with her first crush. And I knew that I had never really loved him either. But that didn't make me feel any better. It only fed the ego. "You don't deserve me. You're far better than I am. And you don't deserve to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't feel the same way about you as you do them. And if I continue with this, your heart's the only one that's going to be broken. And I care about you too much for that to happen." He told me. His voice was strong and regretful, but it also held sincerity in them.

"Thank you." I told him, looking into his eyes. I let my hand drop from his. "For being the first person to be honest with me in a long time."

"Thank you." He replied. "For being understanding."

I nodded, like I wasn't feeling any pains in my chest from the harsh new reality. He had never loved me. He never had. It was all a lie. It was a scam. We had played by the rules, and we ended up being the ones who got played. I got into the car without so much as a goodbye or a goodnight and got the hell out of there, telling my driver to go to the one person who could make me forget about all of this, and distract me as best as they could.

I knocked on the suite door and it revealed a freshly showered Edward Cullen in his robe.

"Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled at me.

"Break out the booze and tell your kitchen to prepare to cook up a storm for Bella Swan." I entered taking off my coat. He inspected my face, and it was enough for him to see what I had come back from. "We're not going to school tomorrow. Tell your parents to call you in sick; I'm the doing the same for mine." I showed him my cell phone to make my point and texted into it quickly to my father.

_Dad,_

_Not going to be back home. I'm fine; I'm staying over at Edward's. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Call me in sick please. I need some time._

_Love, _

_Bella_

"I take it that you and dear Jasper had a…"

"I just found out that he didn't even love me and stayed with me because our parents expected him too." I looked at Edward, my face pallid of any emotion. "I found out that I lost a game, for once in my life, I ended up being the one played. Forgive me if I don't want to express my emotions to you, and really just want to drown in misery altogether." I told him earnestly and sat myself up at the bar. Edward poured me a drink, Jack Daniels, and I felt the alcohol sear down my throat and ease some of the hurt. Already, I felt a little better. Not much, but a little.

"You have some pajamas for me, right?" I asked him quietly as I traced the rim of my glass.

"Alice insists on keeping some here. I think she has something that's in your size." He answered my question.

"Good." I finished my drink. "I'm also taking a shower. She keeps some toiletries too?" He nodded. "Well, looks like things turned out conveniently for me." I snorted at the irony. "For once today."

I grabbed a pair of silk shorts and top from the closet, took out a matching robe, and grabbed the shampoos and stuff. After the shower, I felt a whole lot better, and Edward had already ordered my favorites from the kitchen for me. I grabbed the plate of chocolate cheesecake and almost moaned at the creamy taste. Edward did indeed distract and didn't complain once about my whining, but the nagging feeling still wouldn't go away. After I was thoroughly fucked up and drunk, and giggling and rambling about what an ass Jasper was, Edward took me to bed in the guest room of his suite. He looked quite amused and the last thing I heard before I went into oblivion was his whisper of, "Good night, Bella." And a kiss on the forehead. Like one might kiss their sister.

I don't know, it might be the alcohol talking, but at that moment, I wished that he would kiss my lips instead.

--

_**Spotted: Queen B and King J near Strawberry Fields, clearing things out. Whereas J might be relieved, a little birdie told me that she saw B enter the suite of E's. Looks like this Devil might actually be the chapel B needs to sort out her problems. But when the Devil answers the common people's prayers, he usually ends up advising them on what's the worst thing for them to do. But knowing B, she's smart enough not to get herself into a mess. Decompress from your new reality, B. Every once in a while, fairytales have to come to an end. Looks like yours just did. **_

_**Until next time.**_

_**XOXO, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*** **

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, for all the amazing and wonderful reviews! Can you believe I actually pulled this off on a school night? I had to skip some homework, but no biggie. Anything to get my reviewers out there to look forward to their inbox! **

**I know that my aftermath chapters suck, but really, I can't help it. If this wasn't as dramatic as you hoped it would be, I'm sorry. But I really thought that her drowning her sorrows with Edward was the best solution because she needs to get her head and her chin up and be tough. If she's with Rose or Alice, she's just going to cry her eyes out. And I really can't let that happen. **

**Like the 'I wished that he would kiss my lips instead" thing? Ohhh! That's foreshadowing. Am I smart or what? (strikes a dramatic pose)**

**The Victrola party is up next chapter. Look forward to that…you won't be disappointed, I promise ;)**


	8. What Happens At Victrola Stays There

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 8: What Happens At Victrola Stays At Victrola **

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Good morning everyone. Gossip Girl here, and have I got news for you. Word on the street is that E just bought a new club: Victrola. Haven't you hear, Upper East Siders? Burlesque is all the rage again. If he bought it, it's a sure sign that Queen B approves. And what good is a chamberlain without a queen to serve? TGIF, everyone. I'm sure you return similar sentiments.**_

--

"So, are you two going to be there at Victrola tonight?" I asked Rosalie and Alice as I ate my Waldorf fruit salad.

"Can't." Alice told me apologetically. "I have to help my mother with the hem of a dress. One of her seamstresses broke their hip, and the others have an hour or two off today, so I have to be there."

"Same goes for me." Rosalie announced. "Emmett and I are going to the opera with my parents this evening. Lillian and Will surprisingly _like _him." She rolled his eyes. "At least your parents will be there."

"And Jasper's in Monaco." I nodded.

"You guys seem okay lately." Alice noted. "And you and Edward have been spending time too. Are you sure he hasn't seduced you yet?" She teased, but I could see the seriousness behind her eyes. It was a well known fact that Edward, no matter how much he cherished his cousin, fucked all of her old friends left and right. Kate, Irina, Rosalie and I were the only four he hadn't because he respected us. Actually, I think he _has_ had Kate and Irina in bed, since the three of them flirted so much and they didn't expect much from him. Rosalie, because she and Edward never _really _got along, and Edward and I? Psh. Please. Like that would ever happen.

"Losing my virginity to Sexward Cullen is not on my list of 'Things to Do', Alice." I retorted sarcastically, referring to one of Edward's nicknames. "And besides, why wouldn't Jasper and I be okay? He's not here, I don't have to deal with so much drama…its fine."

"But he's still going to be back in town for your birthday party tomorrow, right?" Rosalie prodded. I froze up for a moment before answering.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean, he only left for Monaco two days ago. But I'm pretty sure he'll wish me a happy birthday. He always has." I mumbled. Alice and Rose looked sympathetically at me.

"Don't worry, B. He'll call." Alice reassured me, but the hope in her voice was not particularly solid. And even though Jasper and I talked, it was still awkward. We exchanged pleasantries, but I knew for a fact that he was probably enjoying his family vacation with the whole Whitlock bunch: the grandparents, the uncles, the aunts, and the cousins. They would have left sooner and Jasper would have been here for my party, but unfortunately, the Whitlock Family Jet had some minor set-backs. They hadn't gone until Tuesday evening and I think that the drill was that they would be in Monaco for a week of so.

"My mom's sending your dress over this evening." Alice informed me. "Though I assume no one will be home except Brigitte and the help. You'll be with Edward, and I'll be with my mom, Rose and Emmett will be out…and I think your parents are going to go with Em and Rose to the opera."

"Please come with me." Rose begged. "My parents are insane. If you're there, they might stop fussing over Emmett and me."

I snorted. "And witness you and Emmett making goo-goo eyes at each other?" I asked her. "Definitely not."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was 9 p.m. when he picked me up.

He commented on my choice of clothing: a cream and green silk dress with simple pearls, stockings, high heels, and matching headband with cherry red lipstick. I felt that the lipstick added the spice to my altogether sophisticated look.

"Well, you look lovely. Although, I must admit, you're wearing far too much clothing for my liking." He teased me as he held the limo door open for me.

"And you like girls who _don't _have any clothing on. Or at least, are wearing a very minimal amount of clothing." I responded.

"That is not true." He corrected me. "Lingerie holds far better attraction for me than thongs do."

"Whatever, Cullen. Are we going or what?"

The car ride was full of snarky comments from him, and a whole lot of sarcastic retaliation from me. But our playful banter immediately ceased when he asked me the question that I had been tending to avoid for the last couple of days.

"So…have you heard from Jasper?"

I didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"They're in Monaco, and you're his best friend. You should know about him more than I should. I mean, I _am _his ex-girlfriend." I muttered, annoyed with his questions.

"I thought you were over it." He teased me slightly, but I could actually hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I _am_." I insisted. "And I thought we came _here_," I motioned to the club outside where we had stopped at. "To celebrate your business expenditure."

"Touché."

Victrola was full of people all wearing designer labels in black and they all looked enthusiastic at being there too. There was no doubt about it that this was one of their favorite hangouts. And the whole place honestly did look interesting to me. I quickly realized that I stood out a cut above the crowd because I was dressed so modestly. Edward led me to a comfortable couch in front of the stage with a low coffee table with champagne, champagne flutes and cigarettes for him. I didn't smoke and he didn't feel the need to at that moment either, so he popped open the champagne and filled a flute up for me. He quickly ordered a Scotch for himself, and settled down comfortable while I leaned forward, focusing on the corset-wearing fishnet-stockings clad girls and smiling slightly as I sipped on my champagne. I analyzed them with interest, realizing that while their movies were just very simple and sultry, I could probably have done better. In fact, I knew that I could do better. The lace and silk slip I had on underneath looked very nice alone, but I certainly wasn't going to do it here in front of all these strangers.

"Look, I know you're probably bitter about dear Jasper not coming to your party, but…"

"Relief." I announced, dodging his comment. "I feel relief." I looked at the dancers before realizing out loud yet again. "You know, I've got moves."

"Really?" He sounded interested as he leaned forward, right next to me. "Then why don't you get up there?" He was referring to the stage.

"No!" I laughed out, thinking of the prospect of me up there. It wasn't going to happen. Not in a million years. "I'm just saying, I've got moves."

"Then why don't you go?" He prodded. "Come on, you're way hotter than any of those girls…" He egged me on and I cut him off.

"I know what you're doing, Cullen." I told him, catching on his eagerness. But as I stared at the dancers for a short second, I realized something. "You don't really think I'd go up there." I stated plain as day, glancing back at him.

He wasn't looking at me, but rather at the dancers instead, and he smirked. "I know you won't do it." A trace of a laugh was in his voice.

Fuck this shit. I was done. I was done with people thinking that they knew me inside out. I was done with me trying to be so perfect all the time. I was done with me trying to plan everything, have the right image, be responsible. For once in my life, I wanted to be the crazy sixteen (soon to be seventeen) year old I was, and not be the person who was always worrying about the future, who liked what adults thought about her. I wanted to be like Edward Cullen. I wanted to get drunk, high, or fuck someone else until I couldn't even remember my own name. I was over the concept of perfection as of this moment. I was obviously going to regret this idea in the morning, but…

"Guard my drink." I set my champagne glass down on the coffee table and I looked back at him, a slight smile on my face. His smirk grew more pronounced and he gestured to the stage, saying with his expression 'be my guest'. Oh, I certainly would.

I quickly walked over to the side of the stage and ran up the stage as people whooped louder and cat-called. When I got to the center, the only real person I was looking at was Edward. I unzipped my dress, and normally, I would have grabbed it back on, but I was slightly tipsy from some of the Scotch I had drunk in the limo, and that helped feed my newfound confidence in my recently open sexuality. I slowly unzipped the side of my dress, letting it fall. As I did, Edward's face grew even more enraptured and he looked so absorbed. I smirked at his reaction and concentrated on him, as I pulled my headband out of my curls and threw it to the crowd. One guy caught it and he was grinning. Sleaze, but I had to admit, I was having fun. It was good to let loose. I let my lips curl up seductively, and my hand held the helm of my slip. I tugged on it slightly, but apparently it made all of the guys in the room crazy since they began cheering even louder than usual. Edward got up from his seat, and his lips were slightly curled up as well, but mostly his face was just full of disbelief. But in a good way. He got up as I began swaying my hips slowly from side to side and I saw someone come up to him and they conversed for a while before he smiled back up at me as I let my curls sway from side to side, moving sexily and femininely as I danced to the music. He raised a champagne glass at me, I recalled my own, as if to make a toast and took a swallow. He looked pleased with my daring.

When the music stopped, I quickly made a sultry pose as everyone clapped at my performance. I smugly walked off the stage, not even bothering to reclaim my dress or my headband. They weren't really items of importance to me. I could easily replace them. I sat back on the couch beside Edward while smiling at him. "So, surprised?"

"John," He motioned to a waiter passing through. "A Gin & Tonic for the lovely lady, please."

Yes. He was most definitely pleased with my little performance.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was 11:30. We had exited Victrola to many congratulations on my part and questions like, "Who's that girl?" directed at Edward. He responded them with a slight daze in his voice, "I have no idea." And he was right. This was not the Bella he was subjected to usually. This was the new, wild, free Bella, who did as she pleased and clearly didn't give a fuck to whatever others thought about her. In the car, I was feeling free and loose, and I dimly accounted that to the numbers of Gin & Tonics I had that evening. Not to mention the martinis.

I didn't know why, but Edward had been looking strangely appealing to me all night. I noticed how he dressed well and how black seemed gorgeous on him. I noticed his copper hair sticking on all ends like he just got out of bed. I noticed how his eyes were emerald green: my favorite color. I noticed how he grinned crookedly; not perfect, but still devastatingly wonderful on him. I finally got what the hype was about Edward: he was drop dead gorgeous. And not just the looks either, his whole personality was great. He didn't judge, he certainly didn't choose sides when it came to me and Jasper, and he was confident and knew what he wanted and went after that. I felt at ease with him; I never felt the pressure of perfection like I did with Jasper. With Edward, I felt free and loose and like a normal sixteen year old than someone who was always worrying, constantly worrying about her future. Edward gave me something I needed: no strings. And I loved that about him.

"Thanks for the lift home." I told him quietly, looking at him beside me as my head rested on the black leather.

"You were…" He seemed to be choosing the appropriate word. "_Amazing _up there." He finally settled.

I moved closer to him, and I don't know why, but every instinct of me screamed: _KISS HIM! _So I did.

Our noses touched first, and then slowly our lips met. We kissed lightly at first and I felt the draw to him, so I moved towards him on instinct and put at hand on his thigh. When he realized what I wanted, he pulled away. "You sure?" He asked me quietly. I didn't know how to put it in words, so I kissed him, with more ardent passion than I did earlier.

And good God, he tasted _amazing_. Like mint, and Scotch, and a whole other thing I couldn't really identify. Whatever, but he tasted good as _fuck_. Even better than Jasper. Thinking about my ex-boyfriend just made me more aggressive as I climbed on to his lap. I could feel the apparent hardness between his pants, and the area between my thighs went wetter. If I wasn't drunk, I would have been embarrassed or ashamed. But all I knew at this moment was that Edward wanted me and that after a lifetime of not being wanted by someone I liked, it felt pretty darn good.

So I just kept on kissing him and he kept on kissing me and it wasn't long before I was pushing his suit jacket off of his shoulders and going for the tie. When I began to unbutton his shirt, he panted and groaned out. "Bella, are you sure…?"

"I want you." I interrupted him. "Right here, right now." He groaned yet again as I threw his shirt somewhere in the seat next to us since I was still sitting on him. He began playing with the straps of my slip and I traced the contours of his chest. Amazing. I reveled over them. Rock hard and solid, and an apparent six pack. He worked out well.

He reached the hem of my slip and I raised my arms up as he lifted the tiny scrap of silk and lace. He froze when he saw me, but immediately growled when he saw the dampness in my panties. He reclaimed my lips with aggressiveness as he palmed my breast with his hand and he began pinching and playing with my nipples. I was definitely aroused and his hardness was now thoroughly pronounced, I began to unbuckle his pants and he produced a condom. Once he was released from the confines of his boxers, I bit my lip when I saw it. It was just so…_big_. I wasn't even sure it was going to fit.

"Do you want to stop?" He noticed my hesitation. Well, fuck that. I was going to have sex with Edward Cullen, regardless of how I felt. I just went on kissing him, and pretty soon, my shoes and my stockings as well as my panties were off of me and I was sitting stark naked in his lap. The condom was one and I was practically dripping hot liquid from my core and Edward inserted two fingers in me which I moaned at the contact.

"You just need something to warm you up," He told me as his lips began curling in and out. I kept moaning as he kissed my breasts while working his fingers inside of me and it felt so damn good. He soon inserted a third finger inside as I moaned even louder and panted for more. He flicked my clit, and I was begging for him to go faster, faster. I could feel my muscles contracting around his fingers and I knew it wasn't going to be long before I came.

"Ungh…oh God, Edward…I'm going to…I…"

"Let go, B." He whispered in my ear, tenderly kissing it. "Just let go."

I convulsed around his fingers and I sat there panting, as he kissed my jaw. When I came down from my high, I growled low in his ear. "I want to feel you. Inside me. _Now._" His eyes considerably darkened as he adjusted me slightly, positioning himself in front of my dripping core. The hardness felt pleasant against it, and I moaned lowly. "I'll go as gentle as I can." He told me, kissing me tenderly. "If it hurts, tell me."

And he thrust into me.

I won't lie, it stung like a bitch. I hissed loudly, and he froze inside me gently kissing my shoulder before whispering in my ear if I was alright. I nodded mutely and rolled my hips to meet his. He murmured words of encouragement like how wet I was, or how tight. Suddenly, his voice started to sound more appealing than usual and the pain was pleasurable. It was great and I suddenly realized what the fuss was about. Sex was _awesome. _

"Harder." I moaned, kissing him. "Harder, Edward."

He growled, and pounded to me with more force than usual. "God, you're amazing." He told me. _Amazing_. Looks like that was our vocabulary for the night.

"Edward, angh…I'm…Edward, I…" I tried to get out, as the pleasure overtook my body.

"Shit, B. I'm coming…"

We both exploded and we both yelled out the other's name. He panted into my chest, his face down on my breasts as I played with his hair and tried to control my breathing. After a few minutes, the car stopped and the chauffeur's muffled voice announced that we were at my building. Edward raised his head from the valley of my breasts and I blushed faintly. He looked absolutely adorable, almost like a child.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" He asked me groggily.

"No, sorry." I bit my lip, getting off of him and hurriedly putting my shoes and the slip back on. I couldn't find my panties so I just left it there, along with the stockings. I was in a rush. "The parental units and Emmett get back at 12:30, so I have to be here." I kissed his cheek swiftly. "Thanks."

I got out of the car as fast as I possibly could before he could say anything. I hurriedly got into the elevator, ignoring the doorman's looks and entered the apartment. Brigitte hurried to me but then froze in her tracks as she realized what little material I had on.

"Ms. Bella!" She cried, as she quickly flung off her pink oversized robe. "You are wearing very little! What happened with Mr. Edward?"

"Nothing." I insisted, making the blush die down from my cheeks. "Nothing, Brigitte. Look, it's late and I'm very tired. Please don't tell Mother and Daddy about this." I pleaded. If my parents found out, I was so screwed. Figuratively, of course.

She bit her lip hesitantly. "I do not know Ms. Bella…is not very good to lie…"

"Just, don't! Please?" I asked her exasperatedly. Before she could respond, I quickly marched up the stairs and into my bedroom. I stripped off my slip and put it in the hamper before going into the shower. When I stood under the hot water, I realized something.

I had lost my virginity. To Edward Cullen.

And instead of making me scream in terror, the alcohol faze made me smile.

_I am no longer a virgin queen. My chamberlain has deflowered me. _

--

_**Spotted: Queen B exiting the Devil's limo in nothing but a slip and her Jimmy Choos. Hair was messed up, face was flushed, and her eyes were bright, despite the late time. Like I always said, prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition. And no matter how hard you try, you can't keep a bad girl down. Enjoy your high, B. Sometimes it's good to let loose and have no rules, whatsoever. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl. **_

--

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: Bet you didn't see **_**that**_** coming, eh? **

**My first lemon. Did I do well? **

**You know you want to review…**


	9. Seventeen Candles

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 9: Seventeen Candles **

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**It's November 14**__**th**__**, Upper East Siders. And you know what that means: Bella Swan's birthday bash. Word on the street is that J isn't even going to make it home to wish his former queen a happy birthday. And if I know, B, she's not thrilled about that either. But maybe a certain devilish chamberlain can make it all better…and besides, J **_**is **_**just your ex, B. You shouldn't be so torn up over him. I've never had a relationship with this type of magnitude, so I suppose I can't really empathize.**_

--

"Good morning, princess!" My father kissed me on the cheek as I happily sat down next to Emmett. My parents had instructed the help to make all of my favorite breakfast foods: chocolate chip pancakes, mixed berries and yogurt, French pastries like macaroons and croissants, strawberries, the works.

Technically this wasn't my real birthday, it was actually tomorrow, but I always had a tradition of throwing a party the night before, counting down to midnight and then blowing out my candles. After that, the next day, I'd spend the whole day with my parents because they'd cancel their social engagements or business meetings just to be with me. We'd go to Central Park, have lunch at my favorite restaurant and usually, I'd have dinner with my boyfriend.

Which wasn't going to happen because I didn't have one.

_You fucked Edward last night and that's a lot more than you and Jasper ever did-_

_Shut up! _

Just the thought of last night made me flush. Honestly, me? Getting up on stage in practically my underwear at Victrola? Losing my virginity in the back of the limo to Edward Cullen? The break-up had really made me desperate, not to mention crazy. I had to get a therapist and fast.

But on the other hand…

Edward was just so…well, _great _last night. He didn't push me, in fact, if I remembered correctly, he had asked me _two _times and hesitated before entering me. At first then, I had felt that he didn't want me, that I wasn't desirable enough, but Edward made me feel more desired than I ever had in a long time. It was great because there had been no baggage, no emotional attachment, just frivolous fun. Oh great, now I sound like a slut. But it was true! Edward Cullen made me feel more than anybody had in a long time.

_Uh, yeah, I think you definitely had a mental breakdown. And how could you do this to Jasper?!_

Horror suddenly washed over me. I had slept with Jasper's best friend. How much of a bitch could I be? He had slept with my enemy, sure, but I had slept with his _best friend_. Even if we _were _over, I had no such right to do that. I was being backstabbing and manipulating and totally unlike myself.

_Who the hell are you trying to kid? _

But then defensiveness started to roll around. So what if I _did _have sex with Edward? Jasper and I were over, for more than a week. In fact, we had been over for a long time. We just never acknowledged it. I shouldn't have been feeling guilty for it. And besides, sex with Edward was a one time thing. At least I had it with someone who knew quite a lot and was pretty experienced. I was happy that Edward was my first. In all actuality, I _enjoyed _it.

So there. No one could judge me. I could do what I liked. Others did. Why not me?

"Bella? Bella!"

My parents looked at me concerned. Emmett just looked at me suspiciously. Like I had killed his freaking puppy or something. "You haven't touched your breakfast, sweetheart. Do the chocolate chip pancakes have enough chocolate on them? I told Jacques…" My mother fretted.

"Mom!" I raised my voice. "It's fine. I was just thinking." I picked up my cutlery and straightened up in my seat. I wasn't going to let my twisted love life on the day of my birthday bash. I mean, it was _my _day. No one was going to take that from me. Not even Jasper.

"Well, alright." My mom fidgeted in her seat slightly. And then she suddenly brightened. "Oh, darling, you should have been there last night! The opera was simply wonderful, and so deeply imaginative. All fairies and wonderful singing…"

"That almost broke my eardrums." My father and Emmett both muttered simultaneously. I heard them and I fought to keep my giggles in. My mother glared at the both of them.

"Honestly, you two certainly don't have any class whatsoever." She announced, obviously annoyed.

"But that's why you love us, Aunt Renée." Emmett smiled cheekily. And then he turned on me. "So…B. Our evening was uneventful. How was yours?" He raised an eyebrow. Oh, I saw it in his eyes. Brigitte had spilled the beans to him.

_SHIT! _

"Fine." I replied curtly as I swallowed a spoonful of mixed berry yoghurt and a forkful of chocolate chip pancakes. "Victrola was successful."

Emmett didn't push me any further. But his coffee colored eyes screamed: _I know how you came home and I have to say, I'm not pleased with it! _My parents were oblivious as ever and we moved onto lighter topics. They asked me what I wanted for my birthday and normally, my parents gave me a present each. But they were reserving a gift together, custom-made by Bulgari. I was about to head to the jeweler's to put some pieces on hold for me like I usually did for my parents and Jasper. But this year, I was limited down to none.

_Dang. _

Seeing the look of rejection on my face, my father quickly cheered me up. "Why don't you reserve some pieces on hold anyways, dear? Emmett can get you one, and hold the other one for your mother or me. And if the pieces are really lovely, then we'll buy it for you."

I agreed with the plan and after the very full breakfast, I picked up my shades and clutch from the table and Emmett and I said goodbye to my parents before taking the elevator and getting into the car. Once the car was moving, Emmett turned on me and his eyes were blazing.

"Brigitte told me all about how you came home last night, Bella."

I stayed mute.

"She said that you came home at 12 with nothing but a _slip _on, all of your clothing including your stockings abandoned. She also told me that you made her not to tell Charlie or Renée. You wanna tell me what the fuck that was?" He practically screeched like a Banshee that I had to cover my ears.

"Okay, first, could you please calm down?" I asked him, lowering my hands as he glared at me. "And second of all, _nothing _happened. At Victrola, Edward dared me to get up on stage and dance. So I shed my dress and headband and did as he said because you know I hate to lose." He still didn't look convinced. If anything, the name _Edward _seemed to make him even angrier. Before he could get a word in edgewise, I spoke quickly. "And after that, I totally stopped. I didn't want to get my dress back and the headband was out of the question."

"And the stockings?" He demanded.

"I never wore any stockings last night." I lied to him, and I was so good, I almost believed myself.

"Bella…" He growled.

"I swear to God, I didn't wear any stockings last night. Oh, no, wait!" I pretended to remember something. "_Oh._" I let out a gust of relief. "Brigitte caught me in stockings before Edward came and picked me up. And then I just changed out of them because I didn't want to wear them anymore."

Emmett looked at me for several seconds before relaxing and apologizing. "It's just, when Brigitte told me that you came back almost naked, I worried. And you know how Edward is. He would probably have seduced you if you didn't know how to take care of yourself." And then, he snorted at his own joke. "Imagine! You and Edward! Ha ha! I must be out of my mind!" And he chuckled more over that little joke as I cracked a smile at him.

Oh, how right he was. He just didn't realize it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Ah, Ms. Swan! Might I say an early happy birthday to you!" Mr. Klein, the jeweler my family had been using for years greeted me. Old, white haired, and respectable, his place was known for the fine detail and the lovely stocks. There was a reason I liked their jewelry.

"Thank you Mr. Klein." I smiled as I surveyed the glass cases. "Have you got anything new?" I faced him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He pulled out a black velvet box from a glass case. "We just got this in yesterday." He opened it and the sight left me stunned.

It was simply lovely. The diamonds were set in a very Tudor-like style of engravings made of white gold. In the middle, the pendent was a small heart. It was simple, elegant, lovely, and absolutely made for me.

"It's an Erickson Beamon." Mr. Klein announced. "Simply beautiful and one of his best pieces yet."

"Please put that on hold for me." I told him, lightened up by the prospect of the beautiful necklace. And what else, it was going to go perfectly with my Debutante Ball dress.

"And will Mr. Whitlock be picking up this particular piece?" He inquired. My first instinct was to tell him to butt out, but I smiled softly.

"Actually, Jasper and I broke up a few weeks ago." I told him as I continued to survey the glass displays.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to pry…" He stammered.

"That's alright!" I told him with a laugh. "I understand, of course. Jasper has been buying one of the pieces ever since we were in the sixth grade."

I looked around some more, and settled on a huge diamond and white gold cocktail ring. I decided that the ring was supposed to be picked up by Emmett and the necklace by my parents. I walked out of the jewelry shop with a smile and my shades resting over my eyes. This was a simply perfect day, I thought. That was, until a limo started to slow down by me and the window rolled down to reveal a smiling Edward Cullen.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the birthday girl." He drawled.

I whipped my shades away from my eyes to make eye contact with him. "Go _away _Edward. Today's my day; nothing's going to spoil it and certainly not you." I told him very precisely.

"Well, would you consider my method of spoiling it over breakfast?" He asked me.

"Sorry," I faced forward, not really sounding sorry at all. "But right now, I have to get to the florist's to pick out my peonies and after that make plans for dinner tomorrow with…" I very quickly remembered that Jasper and I were over. Usually on my official birthday, Jasper and I went to dinner together and then went to dessert at the Modern…the works. Unfortunately, that plan was not going to work out this year.

"Jasper?" He snickered. "Oh, I don't think he'll be singing 'Happy Birthday' this year."

"For the last time, he _will _call me at the very least to wish me a happy birthday." I hissed at him. "And I don't actually think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew…" I threatened him lightly.

"If he knew that I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?" He completed the sentence for me, highly amused.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. "From this moment forward, the events of last night will never be mentioned again, is that understood?"

"You honestly can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it as much as I did." He told me in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't." I smugly told him. "So get over yourself and deal with it."

"I'll see you at your party tonight." His face was now devoid of all humor.

"If you can find me." I stated as I walked away from his car and down the street, hailing a cab as I did so. I wondered why I didn't tell the chauffeur to pick me up in the first place.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"The peonies are all in fine form, I hope?" I questioned them as they led me into the back where they did the arrangements.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Swan." The lady in her mid-thirties nodded. "We had them in just two days ago and they're simply blooming. They'll look lovely at your party! The freesias have also been ordered, all are perfect!"

"Hmm." She showed me the flowers in the back and I cupped one in my hand and smelled it lightly. Floral and fragrant. Perfect.

I told them to deliver it to the Plaza Penthouse at 6:30, which was when the party planners were showing up. I made a couple of calls and after the florist at Madison Square, I went to the bakery to check on my cake. They made me sample the chocolate and the frosting design to which they had planned was absolutely lovely. Three tiers with vanilla fondant and small fondant flowers making it look like spring. My name, 'Bella', in caps made out of fondant was to be placed on the uppermost tier and the candles would be going on the top as well. I had no doubt that the cake would be anything less than perfect either. I re-confirmed the Japanese chefs who were coming to the Plaza Penthouse and made the final re-adjustments. When I got back home, I walked in accidentally on Emmett and Rosalie making out like animals on the couch. I wasn't really surprised, but I was kind of grossed out.

"Could you guys like, maybe not do this in front of me? It's very weird, and awkward. Not to mention disgusting." I announced my entrance as Rosalie jumped off of Emmett. Their faces were both flushed and Rosalie had the decency to look embarrassed. Emmett just smiled and kept his hand around her waist.

"B! I didn't know you'd be getting here soon…" She told me straightening out her shirt.

"I'm not surprised." I told her and rolled my eyes as I grabbed her hand and dragged her off to my room. Emmett and she shared a blow-kiss to which I almost threw up at. Seriously, sometimes it could be nauseating how they were so affectionate towards one another. Or maybe I was just jealous because I was supposed to be in there place and I wasn't.

"Where's Alice?" I asked her, pulling the box Brigitte had put in my closet. I opened it and held up my dress.

It was black, of course. The black was covered up and plain, the black pearl buttons being the only ornament. However, the front was gorgeous. It was low cut enough to reveal the tops of my breasts and had a full black skirt topped with extra taffeta to have a puffy effect, and the front was ornamented all over the chest with black butterflies and sparkling flowers. I smiled slightly as I looked at the design. My long strand of pearl and rubies with matching earrings and my ruby red heart shaped ring of course. I wasn't going to wear tights tonight even though it was cold. My strappy high heels with the matching flowers were going to go perfectly with my dress. Rosalie appraised the dress as I held it up in front of me in the mirror.

"That's gorgeous." She noted. "One of Blake's pieces, I assume."

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Alice said that she's busy. She'll be here soon though." Rosalie informed me.

"Who's she with?" I asked her, grabbing several purses and posing with them in front of the mirror.

"She wouldn't say." Rose smirked.

"Whoever he is, I hope he's something." I muttered. "The last time with Peter, that just went down the drain."

Peter was one of James's friends from college and a close friend of Jasper as well. Last summer, he and Alice met at the Hamptons and they hit it right off. Unfortunately, the summer fling didn't end well and Alice partied hard for two weeks straight. After numerous fights with her parents, they grounded her, and she went back to normal. To be honest, Peter was still a sore spot for her. They had a very…_passionate _relationship. And she wasn't really ready to lose it at the time.

"Yeah, not a very pleasant topic." Rosalie rolled her eyes. She never really liked Peter. She thought him a little too smooth. "That looks good." She motioned to the black Fendi clutch I was holding.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks."

"So, have you talked to Jasper?" I froze and turned to her slightly. Her aesthetical face was curious and totally serene. It was obvious how much she didn't know that I was stressing for Jasper to call and at least wish me a happy birthday.

"Uh, no, actually. In fact, we haven't talked since he left for Monaco." I told her stiffly.

Rose looked at me sympathetically before reassuring me. "Don't worry, B. I'm sure he's going to call. You guys grew up together! He won't forget."

"I hope so." I mumbled too low for her to hear.

But then I realized something in the process. I didn't want Jasper to wish me a happy birthday because it was polite or it initiated something that would reignite our relationship. It wasn't that at all. It was something entirely different.

I wanted him to call me so that he would prove that he still cared about me somehow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"There she is, the birthday girl!" Kate and Irina squealed as they raced towards me. I hugged each of them with a huge smile on my face. "Wow! You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you." I told them smiling. "Oh, thank you guys for taking care of this for me." They'd been staying at the Plaza the whole day going over the final plans for my party.

"I know, we're fantastic, right?" Irina smugly smiled as I mock hit her on the arm. But I had to admit, they had done a spectacular job. The music was infectious and fun, and people were already dancing. Guitar Hero was set in a corner and presents were piled up on a table. The Japanese chefs were already there and serving up a storm. The bar was serving up drinks as fast as possible. Everything looked okay.

"God, this place looks amazing." I couldn't help but say.

"So, let's check it out! We've never been up here before!" Rosalie beamed at me, pulling me after her, but Emmett held us back.

"Whoa! I'm hungry." He frowned.

"I agree." I announced. I was starving as well. I only noticed just now.

"Then let's eat!" Kate and Irina went off and the three of us left sat down ordering the usual. Emmett liked Japanese food okay, but he probably preferred the meaty, steak, calorie laden things. Well, sucks for him. This was _my _birthday.

"Oh, before I forget, here." Emmett reached into his pocket, bringing out the white gold diamond cocktail ring I had requested earlier today.

I grinned. "Did you put it on my parents' tab?" I teased him.

"No." He huffed. "My parents deposited a wad of cash into my account."

"Okay, enough about money!" Rosalie looked at the two of us. "You said you're hungry." She accused Emmett.

We ordered my usual favorites and Emmett finished quickly than me and Rose did. He went off to get a drink and told Rose that he'd see her later with a quick peck on the lips. Rosalie grinned like a fool as I looked at her with an amused smile. It was really quite adorable. I wondered if they had said the three words yet. I didn't think so. If he did, she would have been giving him her 'thank you' present for a record of two days straight. In other words? Lots of weird noises from her bedroom.

"Hey, did you call Jasper or something?" She asked me again. She knew that I was worrying about it and whilst I felt annoyed, she really was just looking out for me.

"Uh, I left him a text." I lied. "I think he'll call at midnight."

"Oh, look! Alice and Edward just came in-"

"Actually, I'm a little stuffed in; I'll go to the balcony right now." I hastily told her. "Say hi to Alice for me."

I hurried away to a secluded bedroom, heading out to the balcony as I looked over New York. The cool breeze refreshed me, and I momentarily forgot about my problems.

But, only for a moment.

"Are you ready for your present?" Edward asked me, and I was so frustrated with him that I pulled his hair with one hand, and gripped his jaw tight with the other.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "If you wanted to get rough all you had to do was ask."

I let him go letting out a groan. "You nauseate me." I told him, burying my face in my right hand.

"Don't tell me you're still waiting for Jasper. Get with the times, he bores you." He informed me and I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Ugh, you sound like a jealous boyfriend."

"Yeah, right." He looked away from me leaning against the balcony rail, his jaw uncertain and his face almost nervous, but he maintained his cocky façade. "You wish." I inspected him for a quick second before realizing out loud.

"No. _You _wish." I said with awe apparent in my voice.

"Please. You forget who you're talking to." He struggled, but I knew him too well enough for that to ever work on me.

"So do you." I countered back before asking the inevitable question. "Do you…_like _me?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised.

_Say no, say no, this cannot be happening…_

_Oh, please, who are you kidding? With everything that went down with Jasper, someone like Edward will be perfect to get your mind off of him. _

We stared at each other for a long moment before he finally responded.

"Define 'like'." He blurted out.

I let out an incredulous laugh. "You have got to be kidding; I do NOT believe this!"

"How do you think _I _feel?" He demanded, looking so unlike himself. His pale complexion remained but his eyes were bright and he looked uncertain. For once in his life, he looked so uncertain. "I haven't slept, I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach. Fluttering." He got out.

"Butterflies?" I asked him, and the sheer disbelief in my voice. He closed his eyes, his face scrunching up. "No, no, no, no, this is _not _happening." I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen _liked _a girl…me. Oh god, even if last night _was _the most liberating experience of my life, this wasn't how I wanted it to end up as! Edward was one of my best friends. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am." He confessed, his green eyes blazing.

"Edward." I looked at him sternly. "Last night…we can't pretend it didn't happen, so let's not. But in all honesty…these butterflies have _got _to be murdered." Even though I felt some thrill from him confessing to liking me, what I was telling him to do was essential.

So why did it hurt a little?

"Fine." He agreed through gritted teeth. "It wasn't that great anyway." He was arrogant enough about it, and I'll admit it, it hurt. But hey, at least he was going to get rid of those butterflies in his stomach.

"Thanks." I wasn't pleased with his insulting me, but at least the butterflies were staying gone. That was what we both needed.

"And you're going to just wait for Jasper to call you?" He demanded. "What if he doesn't?"

"He _will_." I told him, even if I wasn't sure of it myself. "He's one of my oldest friends. He _will _call me at midnight and wish me a happy birthday, you'll see." I told him defensively.

"Care to make a wager?" Edward asked me. "If he calls, I'll leave you alone forever. If he doesn't…you spend the night with me." He whispered the last six words and leaned in closer to me. On instinct, I pushed him right off.

"I will not." I retorted.

"I though you were _sure_." He taunted me.

I stared at him for a long moment before answering. "You're gonna lose. He'd never screw me over for some holiday he's on."

Edward smirked before leaving me to my lonesome.

Somehow, I doubted that I was going to win.

And that never happened to me. Not to Bella Swan.

Otherwise, the birthday passed by uneventful, except for the lustful, expectant gazes Edward sometimes shot me. My heartbeat sped whenever he did and then I would get a hold of myself. He was just _Edward_. We'd been scheming since we were practically five. How the hell was I so affected by him now? We'd been comrades for almost 12 years, and I'd never felt anything for him except friendship until now.

_Well, you did kind of sleep with him, losing your virginity in the process. And you also did it in the back of his limo. _

_Oh, fuck off. _

And it was nearing midnight. Jasper still hadn't called, and in a few minutes, I was going to have to blow out my candles and concede to Edward. If there was one thing I hated more than losing, it was losing to Edward. I never liked to lose, and neither did he. That was why we almost always ended up in a tie. But this time, unlike all the others, he was going to win outright. And I didn't like it one bit.

I looked at my cell phone in my hand one more time and contemplated texting Jasper.

But I didn't.

My pride told me not to.

I sat down at the bar, telling the bartender to give me a bottle of Sake and a glass.

Being drunk would make losing to Edward a whole lot more pleasant.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"It's midnight. I'm sorry." He actually sounded sincere.

"No, you're smarmy. There's a difference. If you're here to collect your prize, forget it." I informed him sullenly. The alcohol hadn't made me sober, thanks to my depressing thoughts.

He sighed. "Turn around." He told me.

I closed my eyes, realizing the sexual innuendo in the two words. "You get grosser by the second."

"You get a year older, look." He pointed to behind me and sure enough there was Alice and Rosalie and the rest of the guests behind the two of them, screaming happy birthday. Alice and Rose held my cake and Alice beamed at me, telling me to make a wish. I forced a smile and blew out the candles half heartedly. I barely heard the loud cheers behind me as I numbly cut the cake.

For the first time in my life, I didn't make a wish.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Get out." I told him as soon as he entered the room. "I don't need your I-told-you-so's."

He didn't reply, only smiled at me as he sat down beside me on the bed. He held out something and I barely glanced at it. "What is that, our sex tape?" I scoffed. He kept on smiling, and opened the velvet box and it made me gasp.

"It's the Erickson Beamon necklace." He unclasped it, took it out of the box and held it up. "No, I couldn't…" I mumbled, and he interrupted me.

"Yes, you can." He gently removed the long strand of pearl and rubies around my neck and placed his gift on my neck. "Something this beautiful…" He faced us towards a mirror. "Deserves to be seen on something that's worthy of its beauty." He finished, slightly biting his lip. "I really _am _sorry." He whispered quietly. He reached for the heart pendent and as he did, I held his hand. His thumb gently rubbed the back of my hand and kissed my shoulder almost tenderly. I turned my head around slightly and I felt our lips meet, affection turning into want, and want turning into passion. Our kiss turned into a make-out session and soon, I was on my back and he was hovering above me.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered to me as he claimed my lips again, our tongues mingling together. Unlike the kisses last night and earlier, this one was sweet and passionate. With trembling fingers, I started to unbutton his suit jacket, and he stopped me.

"We don't have to do this, you know…" He murmured.

I shook my head. "No. I want to." I whispered to him. He nodded in consent and I kissed him again.

Once our clothes were all off, he put on the condom and slowly slid into me. I was still a little sore from yesterday, but this time, instead of pounding into me, he was sweet and gentle, as if he worshipped my body. I let out a low moan, careful to keep my voice down in case anybody could hear me or him. He grunted and pushed in and out of me, all the while keeping my mouth on his. He gripped my hips and I grabbed his shoulders, telling him to go faster. But he told me that since it was my birthday, he wanted it to feel like my first time. I complied and I was amazed at how sweet he was being, and it wasn't long before we came together, our voices muffled by our kisses. He pulled out of me, panting, and I struggled to catch my breath. When we had both calmed down some, he disposed of the condom and crawled back into the bed with me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me to him, our legs tangled together and my head on his chest. I toyed lazily with the hand on my waist, drawing random shapes.

"I'm sorry that this couldn't be your first time." He said quietly. "You deserved much better than the backseat of the limo."

"Don't be." I told him, looking up into his emerald eyes. They were honest and sincere. "At least it was memorable." I grinned slightly, despite myself.

He laughed. "That's true." He agreed with me.

"And besides…you gave me two birthday presents tonight. That's more than enough." I told him smiling softly. "Thank you. Despite everything that happened tonight…I actually did have a good seventeenth."

"You deserve it." He murmured. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I muttered, slightly cold towards the subject. "It's not your fault."

"I won't bring it up again. We're together, that's all that matters." He promised me. We were quiet for a moment before I spoke again.

"I hope you'll let me get my sleep tonight." I teased him.

"Oh, Swan." He growled, kissing me passionately. "That was just the first round."

I very abruptly forgot about my worries once he began his ministrations for me, the second round starting.

And…yeah. We didn't come out of the bedroom all night.

--

_**Spotted: B turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Or is she? Maybe a lover who demands nothing of her is what she needs. And who better than the trusted chamberlain who's well experienced for the part? **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: Sorry for the not very visual lemon. But the extra long chapter might make up for the lack of that ;)**

**Next chapter is a happy chapter. Quite a happy chapter.**


	10. Pumpkin Pie

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 10: ****Pumpkin Pie**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Good morning, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. The leaves change color as quickly as people may change their minds. Welcome to fall in New York, everyone. And what's more, the Swans' favorite holiday has arrived. That's right: Thanksgiving. While the rest of you may be dishing at the Swans' dinner, the only thing I'll be dishing are seconds. Be thankful: this is one day I won't have much time to keep an eye on you. While the cat's away, the mice will play. Have fun, little rodents.**_

--

Thanksgiving was, without a doubt, my favorite holiday. I loved the smell of the crisp autumn leaves in the air, I adored the gorgeous foliage, and especially, I loved the way my parents and I would prepare food in the kitchen for our annual Thanksgiving dinner. Stuffed turkey, cranberry sauce, the works. But best of all, the famous Charlie Swan Pumpkin Pie. The recipe had been handed down to the Swans over generations, and never had I ever been tired of making it or eating it. Everybody loved it; you couldn't get a better pumpkin pie than from Charlie Swan. Which was why I was now rifling through our old recipes with a smile on my face when my phone rang. I picked it up and glanced at the caller I.D. I rolled my eyes, but a smile graced my facer involuntarily.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I chirped into the phone.

"_Similar sentiments to you as well." _He chuckled. His voice made me tingle and giddy. _Friends with benefits, friends with benefits._

"Well, you know how much I love Thanksgiving."

"_Yes, I do. Trying to find the recipe for the famous Charlie Swan Pumpkin Pie?" _

"What are you, psychic?" I scoffed into the phone, though the soft smile still remained. "But yes, you are correct. Just like always, my father and I will be baking as soon as I find the recipe."

"_Well, you just made me feel guilty for what I wanted to ask you with your enthusiasm." _

I bit my lip. As tempting as going to see Edward was, I really did want to get a head start on my pie. "Edward, I…"

"_No, don't worry. It's alright. I'll see you at dinner anyways; I can endure a few hours without you." _

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip again.

He chuckled again, low and melodious. _"Yes, I'm sure. Now, stop worrying and enjoy. I'll see you tonight. We'll head back to my suite after the dinner." _

I smiled again. "Thanks. Bye."

I hung up, but the smile was still on my face as I rifled through the antique cherry wood box. Something about Edward made me tingle and feel. And I liked that he had enough heat to melt my iciness.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I don't know what's got you so worked up. Are you sure you're not on crack?" Emmett asked me seriously. I let out an amused laugh, only furthering his suspicion.

"Thanksgiving is the Swans' big thing." I explained to him. "So long as you're living with us, get with it."

"You mean kind of like how Christmas is the McCartys' thing?"

I snorted. "The irony of it never fails to get me." I mused. "I mean, how the hell can you have Christmas all the way out in L.A.? It doesn't even _snow _there!"

"Well, your Aunt Carol and Uncle Ted seemed to enjoy something that wasn't even possible all the way out there." Renée rolled her eyes. "I have asked them so many times to consider joining us in Paris or here for Christmas and they never do! But this year, I think they have an extra incentive since Emmett's living with us." She pinched Emmett's cheek adoringly.

"And speaking of Carol and Ted, why aren't they joining us for Thanksgiving?" My father asked as he stirred the cranberry sauce.

"Unfortunately, Ted has urgent business in Milan, so Carol's getting some shopping done there." My mother said as she popped a canapé into her mouth. "Darling, these are exquisite." She went over to my father and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, dear. And are Rosalie and Alice joining us anytime soon?" Charlie asked me and Emmett.

"They called. They said they'd be here."

And as if on cue, Alice and Rosalie burst in, all smiles. Rosalie immediately went to Emmett's side, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Alice hugged Renée and Charlie before commenting. "Oh my God, it smells so good here! Please tell me you left something for us to do." She joked to Charlie.

"Well, since we're all assembled now, I can assign the jobs." My father took the pan off of the stove, turning it off and setting the sauce to the side. "Alice, you and Rosalie may begin working on the stuffing, the usual drill, of course." I handed Alice the recipe. "Emmett, you help the cooks with the turkey, and Renée and Bella make more canapés, please."

We went to our assigned battle stations and that small, traditional part of me missed Jasper as I got out the milk, the eggs, and the flour. Last year, we would be making canapés together, we'd be feeding each other, and joking around, laughing, giggling, and sharing kisses. But I only missed him because of our tradition. Sure, it hurt that he hadn't even called me for my birthday, but I was getting over it, with much help from Edward, of course.

_Edward. _

The last week and a half had been pure excitement and fun. We had tons of sex, we'd hide from the world, and we didn't give a damn. He would take me to Victrola in the daytime, when nobody was there, and there we'd watch my favorite movies like _The Age of Innocence_, _Cruel Intentions, Vanity Fair, _and _My Fair Lady_. I'd always lay my head into his chest and he would take my waist, and if people didn't know anything about us and judged, they would have assumed that we were a couple. None of that society perfect couple, but like a couple who was actually happy with being together. I loved that.

Edward brought out my wild side, and he made me forget about everything with just a kiss, with just a touch. He made me discard all of my societal thoughts through the window when I was with him. I was still a bitch, but I was the best possible type of bitch. Manipulative, able to play games, and I was wild in bed. Edward and I had the perfect friends-with-benefits relationship. He understood me, I understood him, and that was the key to everything we shared. We were exactly like each other, whereas he was more pronounced, I was more subtle. But behind the doors, the clothes were off and the masks gone. It was just us, Edward and Bella, without anybody telling us that this was wrong, the ex-girlfriend and the best friend. Even if they did, I didn't care. But Edward cared about his best friend, but he wasn't willingly going to let go of me if Jasper was once again interested in me, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. If I knew Jasper, he stuck to his decision and there was always no going back for him. And I was the same.

Edward made me feel special; he made me feel worth it. I didn't want to lose it because frankly, I didn't give a damn to what anyone thought right now.

I was brought out of my reverie by my phone ringing with a text message.

_How long until six? _

_-E_

I grinned and replied back.

_Impatient, much? And your answer is five hours; we're still cooking over here._

_-B_

I sent that and barely had to wait for his reply. He was a fast texter.

_Yes, I am very impatient. I want you in my bed, I want you in my mouth, and I want you screaming my name. _

_-E_

I let my jaw hang slightly, and my core turned slightly damp with his words. I texted him back almost immediately.

_You will, soon enough. I'm making an extra pie. I'll bring it to yours after the dinner. You can have me any way you want. _

_-B_

I grinned at my own daring. His reply was a single word.

_Minx._

_-E_

I giggled silently, hoping my mother wouldn't notice. She didn't, working on the flour for the canapés, already wearing an apron. I got one for myself and got to work. My mother obviously noted the lightened height of my happiness, and she obviously disregarded it to the fact that my favorite holiday had arrived.

If only she knew.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I baked the pie, as per usual, with my father and had fun doing that too. A tradition. Emmett tried to help, but Renée quickly filled him in on the fact that baking the pies were the 'father-daughter thing' that Charlie and I had going on. Rosalie and Alice worked on the stuffing, and Emmett sampled a little too much until Renée literally dragged him away to work on the turkey and after that, the sauces. Our guest list consisted of the Whitlocks, the Brandons, the Hales, the Cullens, the Denalis, my father's work friends' families, and the Ameses, as well as some of Blake's associates, who were having a look-see at me to approve of the face that would be representing them. The Whitlocks always included James, Jasper's older brother, who was engaged to Victoria Ames, the oldest girl in the Ames family. They'd been dating since their own days at Constance and St. Jude's. Not surprisingly, this was the expectation Jasper had to live up to. James was handsome, well made, polite, and attending Dartmouth University, set to graduate in politics. Victoria was attending Yale, majoring in art history. It was not a well kept secret that she planned to be a socialite.

After the baking, Alice and Rosalie went back home to change for dinner. I went upstairs to get myself cleaned up, noting that my mass of curls still remained perfect. I showered and Brigitte helped me get dressed, selecting and gold-champagne hued dress that stopped just a little above the knee, with brown lace stockings, and pearls with a simple pearl and gold head-band. I selected a pair of gold peep-toe Christian Loubotins and went downstairs. My mother looked absolutely gorgeous in her autumn-leaf patterned long sleeved blouse and high waisted dark brown pants and high heels with pearls and matching earrings. My father was wearing a burgundy sweater with a white collared shirt underneath and black pants and Emmett was wearing a dark brown sweater that made his eye color more pronounced.

The Hales and the Brandons came first, with the Ameses following quickly after. Victoria was nowhere in sight, so I assumed she was going to be arriving with James. Her younger sisters, Charlotte and Christina were intact. The Cullens joined us, and the anticipation of seeing Edward made my heart beat faster. He smirked at me when he entered, giving me a lingering kiss on the cheek, almost making me moan at the contact. When he pulled away, smirk still on his face, I gave him a tiny Mona Lisa smile. The Whitlocks came in next, and my heart beat at the prospect of seeing Jasper as well. Except it was entirely different from the pleasant anticipation of seeing Edward. It was anticipation to get the awkwardness over and done with. I reveled silently at the success of getting Jasper out of my system.

He looked tanned and healthy. It was apparent that the family vacation had done him some good. The dark circles under his eyes were diminished, and his blue eyes sparkled brightly, not dim like the last time I saw him. He smiled and approached me and I offered him a weak smile in return.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hello. You look…very tanned. Enjoyed your time in Monaco?" I asked him politely.

"Yes. Saw my cousins, beat James in golf, played chess with my grandfather. A normal holiday." He told me pleasantly. "Except for the work I was doing for missing school, though."

Despite myself, I giggled a little. "Well, your life sounds average. We're Upper East Siders, don't expect me to believe that you spent this entire time in Monaco without getting drunk at least once." I teased him.

He laughed, and his blue eyes twinkled. "Well, I will admit that I got drunk doing shots, accidentally kissed a taken girl, got beat up, and then got a lecture. Other than that, everything was fine."

"Whoa, wild." I joked.

We talked for the next few minutes, and I was surprised at how normal we seemed. There was no tension, no awkwardness. Jasper seemed eager to put the past behind us and I was just as willing to do that as well. As he described his drunken escapade, I almost snorted up my champagne, it was that funny. He apologized for not calling me on my birthday, telling me that he thought it was the right thing to do, with what had happened only a week ago at the time. He thought he was giving me my space. He promised to get a present for me as soon as possible, which I declined of course, telling him that his explanation was well listened and well earned. I noticed Edward staring at us a few times, but I refused to look at him, scared at the fact that Jasper would catch me. As much as we were over, I still thought that the fact that I was basically fucking his best friend would sting like a bitch. The topic of Maria never rose, and I was glad for that. Thanksgiving was my favorite holiday; no way were we going to discuss a sore subject.

"Whitlock. I see you're back." Edward saluted slightly to his best friend, appearing beside him.

"Hey, man." Jasper greeted him. "Congratulations on Victrola; I'm glad it's a success."

"Yes, it's going quite well actually." Edward nodded, a smile on his face. They did not scream: _'I'm fucking your ex-girlfriend!' _, but I still got nervous.

They made casual conversation and I left them together, going off in search of other people to socialize with. Rosalie and Alice commented upon the fact that they were glad that Jasper and I were getting along so well, given our situation. I was proud of myself for being mature and felt very grown-up. I talked to some of Blake's associates, who complimented on my choice of attire and I answered their questions pleasantly. Her photographer, Jacques, was a pleasant and pompous man. He made animated conversation, describing nonsense with his hands, telling me that my look was a perfect mixture of European classiness with the crisp New York edge. He had no doubt that I would do well in the shots. I talked to Victoria, admired her diamond ring, made conversation with James, and I did all of that with a smile on my face. I excused myself from conversation with Blake to go up to my room, wanting to retouch my lipstick and straighten out my stockings, because they seemed itchy all of a sudden. When I closed the door to my room and turned around to face my bed, I was shocked to see Edward sitting there, suave and handsome, his eyes dark and hungry.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, panicking. "My parents and everyone else is downstairs. If they- mmph."

He silenced me with his lips, and they were rough, hungry, and hard against mine, and while I tried to resist at first, I couldn't help but give in eventually. He was gripping my hips, and I threw my arms around his neck. He tasted like champagne, scotch, and canapés, and I involuntarily found myself getting wet. I moaned and he groaned as he lifted me higher, trapping me against the door and I wrapped my legs around his waist on instinct. He let my lips go and began to kiss my neck.

"Did he make you feel any sparks?" Edward hissed at me, still nipping at my skin as I closed my eyes at the pleasure. "Did he make you feel any fireworks? Tell me, Isabella."

I shivered. He only called me Isabella when he was serious, and this was a first. I quickly realized that he was referring to Jasper. "What are you talking about? Jasper and I are over, you know that." I pushed him away slightly, but he didn't loosen his hold on me.

"Answer my question." He demanded. I huffed before giving him my response.

"No, there is nothing between me and Jasper. We're done, remember? It's why I'm with you like this in the first place."

He let me down, his kisses slowing down, becoming gentle and soft. "Good." Her murmured, eventually calmed down. "Because you're here with me, like this, not caring about the world." He seemed to be reassuring himself more than reassuring me. I became a little concerned, staring up at him but he refused to let me see his eyes. He was a head taller than me. I grabbed his face with both hands before speaking very softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, stroking his face, admiring his strong jaw. He grasped the wrists of my hands with both of his large ones. He sighed, before closing his eyes.

"It's just…this is the closest for me having a relationship. You're my friend…I just don't want this to change things between us." He admitted.

"It won't." I said fiercely. "We're Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward. Without each other, we'd be nothing. Now, stop worrying. _You're _the one I'm seeing after dinner, remember? _You're _the one I baked the extra pie for after. I gave my virginity to _you_. Jasper's…just an old scene and an old friend. Nothing less, nothing more. He's your best friend too. Please don't have me as the one between you guys' friendship alright?" I pleaded with him, stretching up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He returned it almost unsurely. "Now, go down. They're going to be wondering where you are." I smiled at him.

He sighed, nodding his consent. "You're right. I'll see you in a few. Sit next to me?" He requested hopefully, and I almost giggled. _Almost_.

"Yes, silly." I smiled widely. He visibly brightened. "Your name card is right besides mine."

He left me, letting go of my hand. When I turned to look at myself in the mirror, the person in the reflection was a wide berth away from the perfect, cold ice queen. Instead, the sight I saw instead was of a normal, happy seventeen year old. Something I craved to be. Something I now was.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I hope you left some space in your stomach for the pie." I grinned at him as I entered the hotel room. He pulled me in, set the pie on top of the counter and pulled me into his arms, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm sure with the amount of calories we'll be burning, neither one of us are going to have to worry about losing our appetites." He murmured against my lips, and I felt them curling up into a smile.

"Yes, well, with the amount of ass-kissing I had to do today to weasel out, I think that I want my worth." I grinned wickedly, pulling him to me and hopping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and he seemed pleased with my enthusiasm. He kissed me back just as passionately, grabbing my ass and his hard length was pressed up against me. He groaned into my mouth, shuffling into his room, and set me down and unzipped my dress, keeping his lips attached with mine all the time as I shoved his jacket off of his shoulders, unknotting his tie quickly and unbuttoning his shirt. I quickly got rid of it, trying to focus on getting rid of the clothes other than the fact that he was kissing me madly. He pulled me closer to him, as I tried to get rid of his pants and succeeded.

He pushed me down on the bed, cupping my breasts through the lacy material and unclasping the front clasp before taking a taut nipple into his mouth. I moaned as he bit and suckled while he fondled another breast with his hand. The pleasure was almost as good as him inside of me. Almost.

He worshipped my chest before kissing down a trail to my stomach and slowly took off my stockings, before dragging down my panties and staring adoringly at the flesh in front of him. "No," I whispered to him sternly. He nodded before returning to my lips, and kissing me again, with more ardent passion than before. I lowered his boxers down, leaving him completely naked. "I want you," I said breathily. "Now."

He nodded before reattaching his lips to mine and then thrusting himself into me. I hissed in pleasure, and bucked my hips up to his thrust as his hard length filled my warm core. He went faster and I helplessly moved my hips of their own accord. He filled me in roughly, groaning and growling while I let soft whimpers come out of my mouth. "You like that, don't you, my little slut?" He hissed at me.

"Oh," I gasped. "Yes, Edward, yes." I bucked my hips against him helplessly and dragged my nails down his back. He hissed in pain and pleasure and thrust even harder. He kept biting, sucking, and licking my neck before I felt myself tightening around him.

"Oh, God…Edward…" I moaned, struggling to get my sentence out.

"Cum with me." He whispered. "Cum with me."

Soon enough, my orgasm came and I yelled out, the pleasure of it almost knocking me senseless. His seed spilled inside of me, and he began to thrust his hips desperately before slowing down. By the time we got down from our high, he lingered in me for a few seconds before pulling out and lying beside me, pulling me to him. I sighed happily and kissed his sculptured chest as be traced my hip and my thighs with his finger.

"You're on the pill, right?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes, you idiot." I laughed softly as he chuckled.

"Yeah, stupid of me to even ask. You know what you're doing." I could hear the smirk on his face as I sat up, grabbing his dress shirt and my panties off of the floor.

"Well, I'm getting hungry for that pumpkin pie. Unless you really want me to eat it all by my lonesome…" I trailed off before he slammed his lips to mine.

"How am I ever going to resist you and that famous Swan pumpkin pie?" He murmured against my lips as he lifted me onto his lap. Somehow, he had gotten on his boxer shorts. I giggled against his lips and whispered.

"You're never going to."

--

_**Thanksgiving is a time to give thanks, and I'm pretty sure I know the three things Bella Swan is thankful for: friends and family, her life, and of course, none other than her beloved Chamberlain. Don't look so happy though, B. J's back, and you'll have to watch your back. Who knows? Even the best of us sometimes slip up. Who's to say you won't? **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: Okay, forgive me for the very poor lemon. I must tell you that this is my first time doing this! Short compared to last chapter, I know. But bear with me, bear with me. **

**Okay, I have to admit I have NO idea where I'm going with this. Psh, you think I outline? Outlining totally kills the creative flow. Well, next chapter, it's Cotillion time ;)**

**Review please…**


	11. Cotillion

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 11: Cotillion**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Ah, it's that time of year again. Debutante Season has fallen upon us, children. Right after Thanksgiving, it's time to launch this season's lovely ladies into society and of course, Queen B is lead Deb. But the shocker isn't that, exactly. The thing that's haunting our minds is why isn't she going with King J even if the relationship is dead? A little birdie told me that her dark prince is taking her instead. Good sign or bad? What do **_**you **_**think? **_

--

"I still can't believe that Edward's taking you to the Ball." Alice said disbelievingly as we exited Henri Bendel, clutching matching foam cups of hot chocolate. "I mean, this is the one event that he would kill not to attend!"

I laughed, carefree. Secretly inside, I was doing multiple jumps at going to the Ball with Edward Cullen. The guy I had been having crazy amounts of sex with over the last few days. The guy who had an entire wardrobe for me in his hotel room. The guy who had room service and the whole hotel cater to my every need. The guy who was forever kissing my neck or biting my earlobe affectionately. The guy who was more my boyfriend than my ex. And also the guy who had gotten me a column in _The New York Times_.

I shrugged, the smile still on my lips. "Yeah, well, you know how much power I have over him." I winked at her and she motioned gagging.

When she stopped, she admitted, "Yeah, you're right. If there was one girl who could make him do anything she wanted, it would be you. Though wouldn't it seem a little strange that you're going with Edward after you just broke up with Jasper…?"

"A little." I admitted. "But I mean, Jasper and I are over and besides it worked out for Edward and me. I get the handsome escort, he gets his parents off of his back about the girl he's taking. It's great. Carlisle and Esme are a little shocked, but they accept it. I just can't wait, tonight is going to be the biggest night of my social career!" I laughed.

"Oh, I can just see you in the pages of 'Hello!' already!" She squealed, locking arms with me.

"Well, try the New York Times." I informed her, before bursting into my big news. "They've chosen me for 'A Night Out With' and I wanna give them the most perfect night out of the year!" I announced, giggling. Alice squealed again, hugging me.

By that time, we had gotten to the entrance of the building of the dance studio and I was about to open the door when a well known hand opened it for me instead. The signet ring on his pinky finger with his initials was enough for me to guess. "Cullen," I smiled coyly.

"Swan," He smiled and I gave him a lingering glance as I entered the building. He greeted Alice and she greeted him chirpily, locking arms with him as we walked into the elevator. I swayed my hips just a little, a half smile on my face, and I twirled my hair with one finger. I could feel Edward's stare on me and I pretended not to notice and I pressed the button 14 as Alice chattered on about what a magical night she thought it was going to be. Edward listened, vaguely interested. Once we had reached the desired floor, we walked out of the elevator, entering the studio with it's hardwood dance floors. Alice's heels and mine made small clicking noises. We took off our coats and handed them to the nearest helper available.

Alice went off to find Rosalie and Emmett. I changed into my black dance shoes which were standing out strongly against my red tights. Edward was waiting for me patiently, and when I got up, offered me his hand. Surreptitiously, he whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous," before biting my ear gently. I felt some dampness in a certain area. It was ridiculously easy how he got me wet. A few words of compliment, and a touch of affection in any area of the body and he had me. I wanted to jump up into his arms and just kiss him. And maybe have sex with him right there if it was possible. I was impossibly horny these days. I didn't know what was going on with me.

"Bella!" Rosalie came rushing, hugging me immediately, causing Edward to drop his hand from mine. I missed his touch immediately. "Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening, can you believe this is happening?" She spoke rapidly and I had to concentrate to catch her whole words. Emmett came up from behind her and greeted Edward, pulling him away from us girls.

"I can't believe that tomorrow, we are fully young ladies ready to be established in society." I confessed to her.

"Speaking of society, Alice told me about _The New York Times_. I'm so happy for you B! And a little freaked out, too. I mean, you're going to Cotillion with _Edward Cullen _of all people. It unbelievable." She confessed, her blue eyes widening.

I sighed. This was the Rosalie Hale I knew and loved. "I know. And I also know what everybody else must be thinking. But look, Edward didn't want to go, originally, so this is just a favor to me. He owes me one anyways. But speaking of, how is Emmett holding up?" I grinned.

Rosalie threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "He's been going crazy with the tux fittings and everything. I've been practicing the dance with him and he keeps screwing it up…I'm so stressed about it, but he's getting better." She smiled lightly. "If he's not, I'm going to be forced to hire a trained dancer who looks exactly like him."

I laughed, thinking that it would be quite impossible to find someone who had exactly Emmett's body build. That guy was the buffest creature I had ever seen! Soon enough though, the instructor called us into attention and we divvied up into groups, Edward leading me, a small smile on his face. He looked utterly contented at being there with me, and I was sure I didn't look any different from him.

After three hours of that, Edward and I got into his limo, great make-out session, we walked surreptitiously into his suite once we got to his hotel, and then yet another make-out session that included me taking off my clothes and him with his shirt off. Needless to say, I garbed in a very expensive pair of underwear which included a baby blue silk bra and matching panties with ruffles. Edward seemed to be going to great lengths not to peel it from my body.

"God, you and your fucking underwear." He growled while kissing me passionately. "Do you know how much I'm trying to resist ripping of those scraps of silk and fucking you senseless?" A thrill shot up into my spine and my panties got wetter as he maneuvered his fingers into them. "Baby, you're so wet." He cooed, kissing my neck. His hand removed itself from my panties and was hitching my left leg on his hip.

"Hmm." I just enjoyed his lips on my neck; his teeth were biting me slightly. I enjoyed it, but he knew better than to place hickies on me. "Edward Cullen, do not give me a hickey." I tried to sound stern, but the thought of him branding me was well…

Hot.

Like, extremely.

"Babe, I'm not going to mark you. Though it does sound like a good idea…" He grinned, and his lips were once again attached to mine. "But this 'no-sex-until-Cotillion' rule is killing me." He whined. "I don't think I can wait one whole day."

I grinned, pushing him on his back and straddling him. "Well then, we'll just have to get creative, won't we?" I kissed him again, massaging his tongue, before kissing a trail from his chin, to his neck, to his chest. He kept groaning and I could feel the hardening between his legs. I was kissing his stomach when I removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I released his huge cock from the confines of his boxers and I kissed the tip of it first, seeing it coated by a sheen of pre-cum before taking it whole into my mouth.

"God, Bella!" He yelled and I began swirling my tongue around what fit. I cupped his balls in one hand, and held the rest of what didn't fit in my mouth in the other. I licked the underside, and Edward's hands were fisting in my hair. "Fuck, Bella." He panted. "God, baby, you're good." He kept moaning and groaning and growling that I couldn't keep track of it all. I was focusing on giving him a good blow-job.

I kept swirling my tongue and Edward's hips were rising against my face. He seemed to be directing me and I followed his lead. I opened my mouth a little wider, which made it fit a little more and it made Edward hiss with pleasure. I kept bobbing my head up and done and he was growing impossibly big so I knew he wasn't going to last long. "God, Bella…baby, I'm going to…" That was enough for me. I scraped my teeth lightly over his length before he exploded in my mouth, yelling his ecstasy out. I swallowed his explosion in my mouth, and it tasted slightly good. Sick, I know, but it was true. I licked him clean, and made a loud popping sound of making him go, before kissing a trail from his chest to his neck, to his chin, and then to his lips, softly. He gave me a kiss back, but I was evident that he was exhausted from the blow-job I had given him.

"Not bad from a novice, huh?" I laughed lightly and settled my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. He laughed tiredly before answering.

"Bad? It was your fucking first time, and you even swallowed! I've got to be the goddamn luckiest guy in the city." He grinned. "And I think…I'd better return the favor." The grin turned wicked and soon, my panties were off and he was eating me inside out while I was screaming his name.

We spent the entire day at his suite before I had to leave to go home ordering room service and talking.

_The next day…_

I was dressed impeccably well for my interview in a green sheer cotton long sleeved blouse with a matching darker strapless top underneath, and a short black pencil skirt with green ribbon heels. I was wearing my Swan crest necklace with green ribbon, and I was wearing my signature red ruby heart ring and pearl earrings. I felt very mature, very grown up. My hair was all perfect curls, and Edward was due here any minute for our interview with _The New York Times _reporter.

"Hey." Wow. Speak of the devil and he doth appear.

"Hi." I smiled and kissed him sweetly. "God this is weird."

He grinned. "Why would it be weird?"

"Look at us." I motioned. "We're practically, what? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Just not in an official relationship." I laughed.

Edward turned serious all of a sudden. His brow furrowed, and his lips were slightly frowning. "Do you want it to be?" No jokes in his voice. I was getting nervous all of a sudden, all laughter wiped off of my face.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. His expression turned a little sour before I cursed myself silently and rephrased what I meant to say. "I just…I don't know. Given the circumstances, and our highly irregular situation, I just want this to be between us for a while. And besides, I thought Edward Cullen didn't do girlfriends." I insinuated a joke, and he smiled a little reluctantly before kissing me lightly.

"I would if it was you." He replied quietly. I didn't know what to say to that though. So I just kept on smiling at him and kissed him a little more.

"Miss Bella, Mr. Edward, reporter is here!" Brigitte's voice was muffled by the closed door. I sighed, and turned to reapply my lipstick when Edward kissed me lightly on the neck.

"Beautiful." He whispered. "As always."

I smiled before getting up from my seat, and Edward and I went out of my room and then into my living room where the reporter was already sitting. He stood up immediately though, when he saw me and Edward coming.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." He shook both of our hands. "You have a very lovely home, Ms. Swan. I am Arthur Simmons; I'll be interviewing you today."

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons." I replied politely as Edward and I sat across from him on the couch. Brigitte had placed a tray of coffee and biscuits for the Simmons guy and me, while Edward had vintage scotch from a tumbler. Simmons got out a recorder, and pressed the button.

"So let's start with you, Miss Swan, saying something about Mr. Cullen. What is it that makes him a great date?" Edward turned his head to smirk at me and I pouted at him slightly, knowing I would never hear the end of this. I smiled however, and began launching into speech for Simmons.

"Well, I should say that every girl who knows Edward Cullen would probably think I'm delirious for saying this, but he really is a gentleman. He knows how to treat a young lady as they should be treated, and is an amazing musician. He is the life and soul of every party, even if he _is _the cool and collected one. I've known him since childhood, and he's one of my best friends. Not to mention, he doesn't mind color coordination." I laughed and Simmons laughed as well. Edward offered an affectionate smile at me, and I knew he itched to put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, then, to you Mr. Cullen. What is it that makes _you _want to escort Ms. Swan to the Ball? What is it about her that has a certain appeal?"

Edward grinned at me before answering. "Bella Swan has never-ending grace, a trait which most girls would love to inherit. But you see, it's something they can't get over a few nights, because Bella Swan has been perfecting it for the last seventeen years of her existence. She never loses her head, and if she does, only for a brief moment, because she always has a plan. She never lets anyone walk all over her, and doesn't wait for a knight-in-shining-armor. It's either save yourself or die in her head, and that's what I find appealing."

I wanted to kiss him for paying me so many lovely compliments, but resisted the urge to. Simmons asked us a couple more questions, some knick-knacks, here and there before launching into the epic that Edward and I had wanted to avoid so badly.

"Ms. Swan, its common fact around Manhattan that you and Jasper Whitlock are an item. But if so, then why go to the Ball with his best friend, Mr. Cullen?"

I didn't hesitate, but Edward looked a little mutinous when Simmons said 'item'. I quickly responded. "Mr. Whitlock and I did have a relationship, but now, we are strictly platonic. A mature decision was made when we broke up, and Edward is being nothing more than an exceptionally good friend by taking me to one of the most important events of my life. But who's to say that Edward and I won't make as well a couple in real life as we will in the photos?" Simmons seemed way too pleased with my wit, and Edward was half-smiling, which I knew was a triumphant one. Edward and I both saw Simmons out, and he informed us that the photographers would be coming to the Ball tonight and would make us to extensive shots. When he left, Edward pulled me to him and kissed me, not really caring if anybody saw us. To be honest, I wasn't either.

But I had Cotillion to worry about, and plus, I had a spa appointment in a few minutes. I was going to spend every minute today being primped by professional makeup artists and Blake was sending over somebody with the dress. So I pushed Edward away reluctantly, telling him that he had to go before the professionals got there. I reminded him of my corsage, and our dessert reservation at the Modem, and I told him that I was going to wear the necklace he gave me tonight. "So that subtly, I'm telling people I'm taken in a way." His grin was so huge, I thought I was going to faint from the beauty of it. I finally had to get rid of him and just stood there in front of the elevator looking like an idiot for a few minutes before going up to my room.

When the professionals got to the penthouse, I was already scrubbed clean, in my robe, and wearing a silk slip. They waxed me, plucked my eyebrows, and basically just committed me to painful torture that was guaranteed to make me beautiful. The guy who was giving me a bikini wax was thankfully gay, and he was very nice, making it quick but gentle. Still, it stung. I had to take a hot bath after that, and that helped a little. I had my hair done, I got a mani and a pedi, and Blake's people got there just as the people were done with my makeup and some of them were doing my hair. I felt very playboy-ish wearing my white silk and lace corset with matching panties with a bow-tie in the back, very Victorian era. I also had on matching sheer white stockings with garter clips and belts and everything, and was wearing a pair of ordinary black heels, while my silver heels were being polished. After my hair was done, I finally got into my dress, wore my gloves, my shoes, and somebody put the necklace on for me. I was also wearing my earrings, and just stood there being fussed over for a few minutes. Emmett had gone before me to Rosalie's, and wished me luck, telling me that I looked beautiful. My mother and father were not allowed to see me until I had gotten my corsage on. The dress was silver and literally the most perfect thing I had ever seen. A few minutes after the team was disassembled, Edward arrived.

He looked strikingly handsome in a pale gray tux, and his bow tie matched my dress. His eyebrow was raised in approval and his crooked grin proved that he found me more than pleasing. He didn't kiss me, because my parents had already come down. He whispered, "This is for you," and handed me a corsage of primroses and lavender color lined cream roses, all from my favorite florist. He put it on my wrist and before we left, my mother was insisting for pictures. My dad and Edward shook each other's hands, and I knew that my father was pleased to see that it wasn't Jasper. He was dressed in a black tux while my mother looked elegant in a Missoni dress. The professional photographer took several shots of me and Edward before we left. In the car, away from my parents' eyes, however, Edward and I couldn't kiss because I wouldn't risk ruining my makeup. I was worrying and fretting, so Edward had gotten out the Laurent-Perrier and poured it into flutes. Thankfully, he was going to be sober tonight for me.

When we got to our desired location, which was where Cotillion had been taking place for the last hundred years or so, Edward got out, and led me out like a true gentleman. When we reached the inside, I left him and went in search of Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie gushed about how pretty I looked, but compared to them, I felt so ordinary. Alice was wearing the most glittering dress ever, and her normally spiky hair was straightened and had a little diamond hair-band in it. Rosalie was Rosalie. She looked stunning in a gold dress with her hair in an unconventional ponytail, but still looking so remarkably lovely. We lined up, and my touchups person came to me, making sure I looked perfect for the pictures. I met Alice's date, Felix Montgomery. Alice and Rosalie got touched up too, and Edward was standing across me on the staircases, looking at me reassuringly. He mouthed, _You look beautiful_, and I blushed faintly, which made my touchups girl fret about how much heat was in the room. However, when it was time to be announced, she scurried away quickly and everybody else was lined up. The orchestra started playing the entrance before the announcer came to the podium.

She introduced the first few people before me, and even though I was lead Deb, I was to be announced in mid stride. She introduced Ashley Dowling, Kate, Irina, Angela, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Lila Phillips, Emilie Richards, Corinne Josephs, and a few other girls. There were twenty debs this year, and they were all girls in our junior class. After Isla Mims, it was my turn.

"Isabella Marie Swan, escorted by Edward Anthony Cullen." Edward and I stepped up, smiling sweetly. "Isabella hopes to study film at Yale, and live on the Upper East Side with three children and her devoted husband." She smiled at Edward and I, I took Edward's arm and he escorted us into the inner ballroom.

"Fourth or fifth husband?" Edward teased me, and I giggled silently. Once everybody had been escorted and announced, as lead Deb, me and my partner were supposed to lead the dance. The band started playing, and Edward led me onto the dance-floor. As we were dancing, I noticed a few people whispering, no doubt about me and Edward.

"Why do I get the feeling that they're talking about us?" I whispered to Edward, a smile on my face.

He smirked. "I think it's because they _are _talking about us. Babe, they have nothing better to do. And besides, what they don't know isn't going to hurt them."

That was when I spun away from him and into Emmett's arms. "You two look cozy." He grinned. "Should I be…"

I scowled. "Shut up, Emmett."

"Don't frown sweetie, you'll leave lines on your face." He fake-cooed. I had to laugh at that though, and I spun back into Edward's arms after a minute or so.

"Emmett's getting on my nerves." I declared.

Edward laughed and told me that he was not surprised.

After the dances, we were sat in tables for dinner. Edward and I were sat with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Felix, Kate, and Garrett. Jasper was nowhere to be seen and come to think of it, I was a little upset that he wasn't here. I remembered how we planned on going to the Ball together, how we would spend the rest of our lives…Painful memories, but nonetheless liberating. I was with Edward now, I reminded myself. And Edward was more a boyfriend to me than Jasper ever was.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Edward whispered to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

After the Ball, I thankfully had to change into more comfortable clothing from Edward's place. I chose a white tank top, a silver sparkly cardigan with dark rinse jeans and matching silver heels with rose buds on them. My hair was a mass of curls and I held it to one side with a diamond clip. I still hadn't changed out of my corset and the idea of Edward ravaging me tonight made a tingle go through all over my body. We went to the Modem for dessert, and ended up in his hotel room. We had sex nice and slow, and he was gentle and sensitive. When we both had reached our climaxes, he slumped on the bed and I fell onto his chest, sighing contentedly. He was lazily tracing my hair, and I was rubbing shapes onto his hard, muscled chest.

"Hmm, that was fun." I said happily.

He laughed lowly, which shook his chest. "Fun? God, woman, I made love to you nice and slow, and that's all you have to say? Fun? I think I'm insulted."

I hit his chest gently and laughed. "You know that's not what I mean. Thank you. It was nice." I said the last part softly.

"I'm sorry I can't give you more than this." He whispered, sounding agonized all of a sudden. "This isn't right, you shouldn't have to hide with me in the dark…"

I put a finger to his lips, facing him now, supporting myself on an elbow. "Shush." I whispered. "This is enough."

And I meant it. This was enough, and that was sealed when he gently tilted my chin and kissed me.

--

_**Spotted: The WASP Princess and her dark Prince dancing the night away, looking extremely like a couple. My sources also say that B and E will appear in **_**The New York Times**_**for the column, 'A Night Out With'. Everybody's curious about whether or not B's going to end up with E, and he's been looking awfully smitten with her lately. Don't believe me, check out some of the photos on this website, or better yet, the one that you'll see tomorrow morning in the **_**Times**_**. Wouldn't you agree that there's **_**something **_**going on between the two of them?**_

_**Until next time, you know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

--

*****

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry I didn't give you the details of the night of Cotillion, but I really was in a cranky mood when I was writing this. Okay, next chapter, some of the fluff ends because Bella's insecurities that haven't been popping up lately will be appearing. You'll see why. **

**Please review. **


	12. This Christmas

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 12: This Christmas**

--

_Bella Swan_

--

_**Time for my favorite season: Christmas. I don't know about you, but I personally love ice-skating at Rockefeller Center, Jacques Torres's hot chocolate, and the endless list of winter clothing which includes cashmere scarves, plaid skirts, and stockings. But enough about the season. A little birdie told me that E was spotted picking up several holiday gifts from Henri Bendel and Tiffany's. Hmm. Could they be for a certain possible love interest? Also known as his plotting ally, our revered Queen B? But as we all know, the chilly season can bring around changes. Good or bad. **_

--

Ever since Cotillion, rumors had been swirling around all over that Edward and I could possibly be an item. Needless to say, the two of us neither confirmed it nor denied it. We didn't spend an overly amount of time together in public, I held his arm occasionally when we went for walks, and things looked so sugar-coated on our otherwise spicy friendship. Some of the girls from school glared at me enviously when they saw me, but only one look and they were skittering around nervously. Idiots. I had to admit that I didn't blame Edward for taking them on an easy fuck; they were way too stupid to even realize that he would never take them seriously. Especially Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Lauren and Jessica were total, complete bitches. They'd been trying to get into Queen's Court ever since I was a freshman who was immediately appointed Queen, thanks to my closeness to Victoria. Their desperate attempts at trying to get into my good graces made them repulsive to me. Especially now that Jessica had gotten a truly horrible perm, a very visible attempt at trying to imitate the mass of curls my hair was at Thanksgiving. Lauren, on the other hand, was a little bit smarter than Jessica but still a total slut. Almost all of the guys, including the disgusting Mike Newton, had slept with her except Emmett, Jasper, and thank God, Edward. He always bluntly said that she could be 'fun', but with my scoff, he had gotten the message that she was probably as disgusting as a hooker. Maybe even more. Anyways, both had been trying to get into Edward's pants for years, and Jasper meant the key to being an 'In' person. Now that Jasper and I were over, but still friends, but with rumors circulating that Edward and I were 'together', they were pretty much fucked up. Oh well. Get a therapist.

Speaking of Edward…he had been the perfect gentleman all week. We'd been hanging out, having great sex, kissing each other sweetly…if I didn't know any better, I'd say we were a couple.

_A couple…_

There was nothing I wanted more than to have Edward all to myself. I wanted to shout out loud that the resident playboy of the Upper East Side was _mine_. I wanted to hold his hand in public, have him kiss my temple, and introduce me as, "This is Bella Swan, my _girlfriend_." I wanted him to tell me he loved me, and I wanted to say it back to him with all the conviction in the world.

Because that was what was happening to me. I was falling for him. The problem was, I didn't know if he felt the same way.

Sure, the night after Cotillion he had asked me whether or not we wanted to be together officially, but I knew that he wasn't ready for it. I knew he wasn't ready to lose his reputation just to be my boyfriend. I knew how much he would be giving up, especially if we didn't end up well. I also knew that I wasn't ready for it, partly because of the fact that almost everyone would have been in turmoil and also because of the fact that I wasn't ready for the unconscious betrayal I had done Jasper. Sleeping with the enemy hurt. But sleeping with the best friend was unforgivable.

I was going crazy dealing with this myself. My conflicting emotions for Edward coupled with the guilt of Jasper made me an utter mess. I may have looked my usual best on the outside but on the inside I was screaming, going insane with this mess. Edward was being so sweet lately, surprising me, kissing me tenderly, that it was easy to forget that we had nothing more than a physical relationship. Then I thought about Jasper, who despite all of his mistakes, had been a good boyfriend to me, trying to protect me from his family's expectations. And that was when my stomach started acting up.

I had to talk to someone about this mess that I had somehow gotten myself into. But who? My parents were out of the question. Emmett would have turned Edward's gorgeous face into an array of purple and black bruised, because he'll somehow convince himself that I was the 'innocent' one. Rosalie would be disapproving, and be openly blunt. Jasper…please. Edward…no way. That left only Alice. She was going to kill me for not telling her any sooner I was sure, but she would at least try to give me the best advice she could give me since she and Edward were close after all. I knew for a fact that he didn't act the way he did around me with other girls, but was the sex still the same? Did he feel anything for them? Or did he just take them because they were easy and willing? I had no idea. Alice would, though. So I called her, and told her to meet me at my house. When she arrived, she came into my room, sat on the bed and asked me if everything was okay.

"Alice, I…I have something to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it." I said softly, almost whispering.

Her brow furrowed with concern, but she rubbed my thigh comfortingly and nodded for me to go on while I took a deep breath. The next words came out so fast I barely and so low I barely heard them myself.

"Edward and I've been having sex for the last month, and nobody knows."

She stopped rubbing my thigh, and her eyes grew wide with shock, betrayal, and disbelief.

"_WHAT?!" _She screeched out, jumping up. "So…so is that why for the last two months, Edward's practically not fucking half of the girls of New York?" She sputtered. I nodded weakly. "Is that why he took you to _Cotillion_?"

"Yes, Alice." I moaned weakly. "I know, I'm a horrible person for doing this, but…"

"How did this happen?" She asked me. "Is that why you've been holed up with him in his suite?" I nodded. "I thought you guys were plotting against Royce or Maria or something like that!" She laughed.

I smiled a tiny smile. "No, it's been nothing like that."

Her face softened and she moved closer to me on the bed. "Bella, you know I love you. You're practically my sister, you're my best friend. But honestly, getting involved with Edward is…well, it's not the wisest thing to do given the circumstances of who _he _is and who _you_ are."

"You think I don't know that?" My voice was stronger now, and defiant. "Hell, I know that Alice! Okay, for the last two months, I've been doing things that are practically foreign to me, I don't even know who the hell I _am _anymore! This isn't supposed to be me, this isn't-"

She cut me off. "Who you are?"

"Exactly!" Then my voice lowered down a notch. "But…Edward makes me feel _different_. He makes me feel like; I'm something _other _than the innocent virgin. He makes me feel _alive_." I pleaded for her with my eyes to understand. "And the thing is I don't know whether or not I want this little affair with him or the full blown relationship. I don't want us to change, but I want us to be…somewhat _official_. You know? Like, I can actually walk down the street with him without people staring at us and when we see someone we know we can actually call each other boyfriend and girlfriend." Affection filled my voice, and Alice apparently caught on. "And I can't have that because he's Edward fucking Cullen." Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to cry. Alice hugged me, and my head ended up on her chest.

"B…" She sighed. She stroke my hair, while I tried hard to contain myself. "For the last month, I've been freaking out over Edward. I thought he was on drugs, the way he'd been so mellow. Every time his phone rings, he smiles like it's his birthday. Every time a text comes, he types back immediately. I thought it was some kind of chick, but apparently, it's you." We both laughed. "Bella, if there's one girl in this world that can make Edward Cullen fall in love, it's you." She smiled down at me. "So don't give up hope, okay?"

I nodded, hugging her fiercely. "Thank you, Alice." I whispered.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." She smiled. "I'm assuming you don't want anybody to know?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think that any of them are going to look to these news very pleasantly. Especially Emmett and Rose."

Alice winced. "Ouch, you're right. Sad day for Edward if they ever find out."

"Yeah."

My phone had to ring at that moment and just one look at the screen told me that it was Edward. My expression must have turned soft because Alice asked me if it was him and I nodded. She said that she was going to leave me to do, quote, "whatever kinds of kink you guys like to partake in", and left me giggling slightly. When I took the call, I sobered up, though a big smile was still on my face.

"Hello?"

"_I'm bored. Nothing to do."_

I smiled. "Really? Because you see, I know for a fact that you're exhausted from shopping. Check out Gossip Girl, Cullen."

He groaned. _"Ugh. Great. Now she ruined everything."_ He grumbled over the phone.

"You mean what you went to get was all for me?" I blushed faintly. Well, was it?

"_Some." _I could basically hear him smirking. I pouted, and I was sure he could literally see it because he started laughing. _"Okay, it's a part of your Christmas present, it's not all." _

"As much as I like extravagance, Cullen, I'm not really comfortable with you spending a lot of money on me."

"_You deserve it after the year you've had."_

We talked a little more and he asked me to come over, but I told him, regrettably, that I was going ice skating at the pond with my parents and Emmett. My parents were going to leave for Christmas in Paris this evening with Emmett and Rosalie. They asked me if I wanted to join them, but I declined while rejoicing over the fact that I had the whole penthouse to myself and the guy I wanted to share it with. Alice and her parents were going to Russia, and Rosalie's parents were going to Thailand. Jasper and his family were probably going to spend Christmas at their home state of Texas, so I was going to be all alone with Edward. Carlisle and Esme were planning a getaway to their castle in England. Insane, I know, and Edward had promised to take me there one day.

When I had hung up, I got dressed in a black wool sweater, red and black plaid skirt with a black knit cap and matching tights. I grabbed my skates and a purse, leaving my hair to its mass of curls. I wore light makeup and when I got downstairs, the whole family was already waiting and we walked to our destination. Along the way, Mom and Dad were talking about how thrilled they were to go to Paris. Emmett was, of course, looking to the fantastic food. I rolled my eyes at his childishness and told him dryly that Rosalie would be expecting something other than food. They were trying to convince me to go to with them, but I responded good-naturedly, telling them that I was perfectly happy spending the holidays at home. We were going to exchange gifts before the private jet went, and then I was going to stay over at Edward's tonight, without the knowledge of my parents and cousin.

We ice skated, which basically meant me and Emmett having a competition of who skated best. He was pretty good, but his big frame made it impossible for him to be slow and gentle. We both tied, and I conceded his greatness. He finally agreed that I was an excellent skater. Mom, Dad, Emmett, and I had lunch together. After that, Rosalie had called me to hang out with her so I made the car drive me to Henri Bendel where Rose was waiting. Emmett and she exchanged blow kisses, which I rolled my eyes at and I literally dragged her into the desired meeting place. I helped her choose some new sunglasses, a few purses, some new shoes, etcetera for her trip. She was surprisingly chipper today, telling me that she was going to have such a fabulous time in France, and she whined why I wasn't going to go with my family and her. I replied dryly that she wouldn't probably want me to keep disturbing her and Emmett's private moments. That was enough for her to desire my company for the trip.

After the ridiculous shopping spree, we took a cab, and dropped her off first. Once I had said my goodbye to her, I told the driver to drive to The New York Palace; I was going to surprise Edward. I immediately reached or my cell phone from my purse and checked for messages. I found quite a few from you-know-who. There were four in total.

_I'm bored, entertain me. –E_

_B, you ignoring me? –E_

_Isabella Marie Swan, you better answer my texts! –E_

_That's it, I'm coming over to your house this minute! –E_

I giggled at his last message which was sent only a few minutes ago. I called him and he picked up on the first ring.

"_Why the hell haven't you been answering my texts?" _Mad. Wow, angry Edward was hot. I felt my panties dampen slightly.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry." I fake-pouted slightly. "I was with Rosalie shopping and listened to her begging me to come to France with them." My voice returned to normal level.

"_I hope you're not going to go. My Christmas present to you is going to be ruined if you do." _I could literally hear his grimace over the phone.

"You know, you're being awfully irking with this whole 'Christmas present' thing. I mean, I know what I'm going to get you, but it's paling in comparison to the extravagance you apparently wish to bestow upon me right now."

"_Anything you give me is always going to be bigger than anything I'm going to give you."_

I bit my lip. "I highly doubt that, Cullen. Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes; I'm coming over to your place."

"_Bye, babe." _

The term of endearment was strange. Though he regularly called me that when we had sex, he had never actually used that when we weren't well, joined in the act. It was strangely sweet, and strangely exclusive.

_Stop jumping to conclusions; he probably calls that to every girl he has sex with._

God, my subconscious could be such a bitch, but she was right. And that killed my mood instantly.

"Yeah, okay." I replied sullenly. "Bye."

I regretted that I ever even decided to go to his suite in the first place.

* * *

"Hey." Edward pulled away from our passionate make-out session in his bed, frowning slightly. Well, at least, _I _had been kissing him passionately. He started trying to make it sweet at first but I was in no mood to play his games right now. I just wanted this to be fast and quick so I could get out of there quickly and feel sorry for myself later. Once he had gotten his fix he wanted to throw me out, I knew it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I muttered. "Let's just get this over with." I sat up slightly, pulling my sweater over my head, thankful that I was wearing my black lace bra and panties set. His eyes darkened slightly, but the worry was still there. I threw myself at him, kissing him with all that I had, trying to tell him that nothing was wrong, that if he wanted a fuck, he'd have a fuck. Because hell, I was as good as any of those girls he had had in bed. I was _better_. I was Isabella fucking Swan.

"Bella…" He groaned, as I unbuttoned his shirt, popping some buttons in my desperation. "Baby, what's gotten into you?" He panted, and I kissed him even more fiercely as the anger over the much used nickname came up again. I pushed him back down on the bed, straddling his lap and biting, kissing, and licking the trail from his mouth to jaw, to his taut chest. He was moaning, strained protests coming from his lips but the pleasure I was giving him beat it.

_How many other girls had done this before I had? _

When I reached his pants, I unbuckled the belt, and released his tent from the confines of his boxers, taking it in my mouth. I gave him a fierce blow-job, not wanting him to compare me to any of his previous girls, and sucked down every bit of his release hungrily; I was desperate to prove my worth. I doubted that any of the bitches he had had before swallowed for him. Ha. Beat that.

I kissed a trail up to his chest, licking and sucking alternatively, attacked his lips again as he gripped my hips. He began squirming a little, but nevertheless took off my skirt and unclipped my garters and stockings off. I was left in nothing but my underwear, and even then, I unclasped the back of my bra and threw it to the floor. He began whispering, "No, no, no," and pushed me off of him, sitting up and breathing heavily, pulling his boxers on. I was sure I was doing the exact same thing, only lying down but looking at his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, a touch of impatience to my voice. "Don't you want me?"

He was quiet for a few minutes, and when he turned around his eyes were fierce. "Do I _want _you?" He whispered. I knew this was coming. It stung, and I felt my heart break a little. God, the fact that I was stupid enough to believe that he'd be different…it all crashed down on me. But I covered up my vulnerability with a scoff and a roll of my eyes and began grabbing my clothes off of the floor, getting them on to me hurriedly. "What are you doing?" His voice was urgent.

I huffed before saying, "If you didn't want me to come over, you could have just said it over the phone, you know." I spat. "Instead of stripping me down and saying that you don't want to fuck me." His eyes widened as he took in what I said. As I went by him to grab my sweater, he tugged on my hand, pulling me into his lap effectively, and his hold on me was tight but not painful.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked me whispering still but with certain ferocity in his tone. I didn't want to make eye contact with him; I was scared I would balk down. "You think I don't _want _you?"

"Well you really don't seem that eager to fuck me now do you?"

He gripped my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes were angry, and his voice was rough. "Don't you _ever _think that." He told me. "Don't ever think that I _don't _want to fuck you. Because I do, Bella! Hell, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything." His voice shook a little at the end, like he was afraid of confessing that weakness to me. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"Is that what you say to every girl you can bed?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. I don't know what possessed me to say it, but I said it. And Edward's whole face contorted in disbelief.

"You can't honestly think that I prefer them over you." He stated. "God, fucking hell, Bella, I've been going crazy planning your Christmas present. I've been going fucking insane worrying about what you're going to think about me. All the time, everywhere. You think its intimidating being compared to those girls?" He shook with anger, his voice sharp. We were both standing now, and he gripped my arms. "Do you _know _how fucking insecure it makes me, knowing that you've dated precious, perfect Jasper Whitlock? Knowing that you probably could leave me any time you want and make up with him?!" His voice rose now, and he was scaring me. "At least those girls weren't fucking perfect! At least you don't have to see them everyday, knowing that they're your best friend, knowing that what you're doing behind their back is wrong!"

"Jasper is NOT a problem, considering the fact that I never even FUCKED him in the first place!" I yelled. "It was _you_, Edward! I gave my fucking virginity to _you_; I fucking thought that you'd actually be different underneath all that nature." I shook with anger, practically seethed with it. "And if you're so insecure than why don't you go ahead and tell him about us? What, are you too scared to lose your best friend and so opposed to be with me in the first place?" I taunted him.

"You know that's not true! I haven't told anyone for the sole reason that you haven't told anyone; people are going to talk, Bella!"

"So what?" I threw my arms in the air. "They're already talking. Ever since Cotillion, all of them have been speculating on whether or not we're a couple; better to give them a confirmation right now!" I laughed wildly, sounding insane. "And besides, I've already told Alice and-"

"You told Alice?"

Silence. Our screaming match stopped as his question made us backtrack. I cleared my throat before saying, "Yes. I told her today."

"And? What did she say?"

I sighed before folding my arms around my chest and answering his question. "Didn't say much. Told me to be careful of you, said that the way you've been mellow has been scaring her." I laughed weakly. "Also told me not to give up hope that I could mean more to you than I think I do." He was quiet, and he walked over to me slowly, pulling me against him. I could feel his stare on me, but I was too scared to face him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bella." He said softly, quietly, lifting my chin up. "Those girls mean nothing to me. And I don't ever want you to feel like you _have _someone to be compared to, alright?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I nodded.

"And just so you know, Jasper is next to nothing. He can be perfect…but he's not you. He doesn't make me feel the way you do." I told him earnestly. "I mean it. He's _never_ going to make me feel the way you do."

He nodded. "Thank you." He said thickly.

And he kissed me gently on the lips.

* * *

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked him like a child, whining and curious. He had just picked me up from home after I had seen my parents, Emmett, and Rosalie off to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey. I was in the limo now, and Edward smirked at me wickedly, holding my hand while I pouted ridiculously. I felt like I was eleven years old again.

"Then where would the surprise be?" He asked me simply. I huffed, feeling very inadequate because he probably had planned a big present, and by that I mean _huge _literally, for me. Edward was richer than any of us put together, his parents were billionaires and he wasn't afraid to flaunt it. And I was freaking out a bit because my present was too small.

I had gotten him a custom made scarf with lots of different matching squares of pale yellow, burgundy red, and navy blue with matching polka dots covering the whole surface. His monogrammed initials were sewed onto there, and I had designed this and sewed in myself. However, I had recently purchased a tiny gold pin heart from a vintage store, and I sewed it onto where he couldn't see it, so that in a way, my heart would always be with him. I was quite pleased with my wit at that, but right now, I didn't actually feel very good when I thought about the probable huge comparison.

"I feel really bad," I groaned.

The concern came to his face immediately. "Why? Are you sick? I told you, you shouldn't have worn this dress! I mean, it's fucking sexy with the whole backless thing, but you're going to catch a cold!" He panicked.

I rolled my eyes at him before explaining. "I meant, I feel really bad because my present to you is not going to compare to the apparent surprise you have for me."

He smiled at me tenderly before reaching out to cup my face. "Anything you give me, no matter how small, is always going to be better than anything I'm ever going to give you."

"I highly doubt that."

For the ride, we drank champagne and talked. He kept insisting to see what his present was but I told him that I wasn't going to give it to him until_ I_ saw what _my_ present was. I didn't want to feel inadequate. He kept trying to wheedle what his present was out of me, but I flat out refused. He grumbled a little before I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, whispering to him that it would make me feel better if he opened my present the same time I got mine. I whispered a, "Please, for me," and that was enough for him to agree with me. I tried to hide my triumph and sooner rather than later, we reached our destination.

"The Plaza?" I asked him, puzzled. "What are we doing here?" I got out of the car and he held my hand.

He smirked. "You'll see." And with that, he immediately blindfolded me, ignoring my squealed protests. The fabric was soft and slippery, which immediately led me to that fact that it was black silk. And I knew it was black because everything was pitch dark.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?!"

He ignored me, leaning in to whisper into my ear, "Trust me," and took my hand firmly in his. He started taking me somewhere, and I stumbled slightly in my high heels because I wasn't seeing where I was going. However, when I felt warmer, I immediately realized that we had entered and I could hear the soft classical music playing. I heard us going into the elevator and Edward leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips when the elevator closed. I grumbled slightly, but nevertheless returned it. When I heard the soft ring of the elevator telling us that we were at our desired floor, he led me out and I heard the click of opening doors. He led me into the room, before coming around the back and untying the blindfold.

What I saw was completely and totally unexpected.

He had brought us to the penthouse of the Plaza, and the whole place was decorated with bright, twinkling lights and was basically designed like a magical forest. Green carpets coated the floor, and little pine trees (identifiable because of their scent) lined the borders of the room. A fire was in the corner, giving the effect of a sunset. Freesias and peonies were everywhere, and gifts were placed strategically in the whole room. And I recognized it.

Because this was my fantasy of the perfect Christmas gift.

"How-" I sputtered. He smiled, looking at me with that fond, affectionate smile and those twinkling emerald green eyes. He looked so handsome in his charcoal gray suit with the black undershirt and I fell for him all over again. "How did you do this? How did you even find out about this? Nobody knows except Alice and Rosalie…" I looked at him suspiciously. "Oh my God. This was why Alice was in no way causing a tantrum today. You told her before I did! But, when, how, why-"

He cut me off. "I told her two weeks ago. We hadn't been together that much, but the change in me was already visible. Alice bullied me, forced me into a corner and made me tell her. She didn't have to twist my arm much." His smile got bigger. "She freaked out for about an hour, before telling me that she wasn't going to accept it until you told her yourself. And that's when I asked her what to give you for your Christmas present. She sneaked into your room, and took the journal. That's why I've been shopping around; trying to find everything you ever wanted for you. I had some custom made from Europe and Asia…I wanted to give you the best Christmas ever. In honor of our first Christmas together."

I laughed. A bright, happy, surprised sound. I rushed to him, kissing him urgently and he responded with equal fervor. "Thank you." I whispered against his lips. "Thank you so much."

He laughed breathily and held me close to him even after I pulled away. "So, do I get my present now?"

I bit my lip. "I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed."

He smiled softly, and pulled me to the center of the room where silks and cushioned pillows were all placed. I felt like a princess, the way he was treating me. I shrugged off my coat, and his eyes darkened slightly as he took in my naked back. I smirked softly, and held out his packaged present to him, hoping to all heaven that he would actually like it. He opened it like a kid in the candy store, and when he saw what it was, his eyes widened.

"I know it's not much, but…I made this myself, and I designed it myself so this is a real token of how much you mean to me." I mumbled, my eyes downcast. "It's monogrammed with your initials, so nobody's going to know who gave it to you or anything…" I babbled. "You can wear it anywhere as you like-"

He cut me off, slamming his lips against mine, pulling me against him, and gripping my hair softly. When he pulled away, his voice was happy and contented. "I'll wear it anywhere, anytime." He answered to me. "Whether or not you monogrammed it with my initials." He laughed breathily. "Hell, I'd wear it even if it was pink." I giggled, and pulled him closer to me, kissing him and I landed on my back, him on top of me, each kissing the other softly, slowly. I was sure that he was intending on making love to me tonight. Not sex, not fucking. Just love.

We undressed each other slowly, kissing reverently but passionately, taking our time and just savoring the other's presence. I couldn't even think about my presents, all I could think was that this man, without making any announcement, had showed me the amount of time and effort he had put into making me happy this Christmas. Once we were all unclothed, he sank into me slowly, and I moaned. We had stopped using a condom after I had gotten birth control, because to be honest, him releasing into me is pretty damn hot. I wrapped my legs around him, and he hissed as our connection went deeper. He pushed in and out in a steady rhythm, and we came together, him bucking against me a little more quickly as he rode out his orgasm. Finally, we were wasted, and he collapsed onto the pillows next to me, panting, our forms sweaty. He pulled me to him, and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat a little faster than normal.

"Wanna go see your presents?" He asked me.

"Wanna wait until after we've napped for awhile?"

He smiled down at me lazily. "Deal," He agreed. He stroked my hair before asking me softly. "Best Christmas ever?"

I closed my eyes contentedly. "Best Christmas ever."

**--**

_**Christmas is a time for people who love each other to be together. But if so, then what's with the overly amount of time B and E are spending together? Could this really be the beginning of a new era? Could the Queen have forgotten about her knight in shining armor and instead swept off of her feet by a dark prince? 'Tis the season for couture, cookies, and conflict. And with the New Year approaching, maybe this is a premonition about what's going to come. Get prepared for a juicy new year, folks. I know I am. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**--**

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: Okay, what'd you guys think? Bella has a scrapbook like Blair in which she records the events she wants for to happen like Blair's fantasy prom, and Chuck helps achieve that. Christmas in just one of Bella's fantasies and Edward's making it come true. I thought it was just so sweet, so I couldn't resist putting it in. Okay, well, next chapter, you guys are going to get a good, healthy dose of Edward. Yeah, that's right; E is having his first POV in the story, so you guys can look forward to that ;)**

**Read and review 'cause I'm **_**dying **_**to know what you think! **


	13. The Ex Files

**You Know You Love It**

**Summary: **For the rich and privileged, not everything's fun. Divisionary tactics, a lust for power and the ability to recruit soldiers are required. Welcome to the Upper East Side, where survival is the fittest for everyone…and I'm not just talking about the physical sense. You know you love it.

--

**Chapter 13: The Ex-Files**

--

_Edward Cullen_

--

_**The New Year is upon us and so does a new era it seems. Spotted: B and E walking hand in hand at Central Park. It's not a well kept secret that E generally jet-sets during the winter and that B also joins her family in their French estate. So why are they staying home? Could this be the dawn of what might possibly be the biggest, not to mention the most speculated, relationship on the Upper East Side? And what about J? In case you missed the memo, he's B's ex and E's BFF…**_

--

I had never in my life, had a girlfriend nor have I ever wanted one. To me, girlfriends were baggage and something that was better left reserved for the future. I was in no hurry to grow up either, but I knew that my parents wanted me to just be attached to one girl that they could meet and at least _pretend _to like. But they never bothered me about it, and left me to my own devices. Needless to say, as I grew up I garnered the name of the 'Devil' because of my association to all things wicked. Like drugs, sex, blackmail. My friends, including my cousin, had never once bothered me about it. It was who I am and they accepted it.

But now, I didn't think that my best friend would be so obliging to my current love interest. Considering the fact that she was his ex-girlfriend, I didn't blame him. But that selfish voice in the back of my head just kept howling at me to have what I wanted, to have Bella Swan and never let her go. And so far, I had followed that advice but that other nagging voice kept taunting me in agonizing ways. It brought up my insecurities with Bella. It brought up the insecurities I never revealed to her.

_She can leave you anytime she wants._

_She's Bella Swan. _

_You're just a game to her. _

_What makes you think you can actually make her happy? _

_You actually think that she prefers you over Jasper?_

_Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. _

_They belong together. _

The most biting insecurity was the fact that she was _Isabella Swan_. The most popular girl in school and a damn good plotter too. Bella never let anything stand in her way when she wanted something and I had always admired that about her. She was a bitch, plain and simple, but a _beautiful _bitch at that. Since our youth, she had always maintained that level of clear perfection in her appearance, that witty sarcasm in her words. She was beautiful, not like Rosalie's blatant glamour or Alice's angelic features. Bella had clear European distinction in her looks, thanks to her French and Italian ancestry. She was perfect…and she was _mine. _

The voice that encouraged me on incessantly reminded me that she was just as insecure as I was, if not more. She didn't like the idea of me ever having had any other girl and her jealousy made a thrill shoot up my spine because frankly, I felt that _I _was the one suffocating her so much. I was so fucking afraid that she'd leave me, play me while I fell for her. And I wasn't about to lose her to Jasper fucking Whitlock. He was my best friend, but I wasn't going to let him have her, not while she was deflowered and he could have her whatever way he chose. Just thinking about them made my blood boil. Bella was _mine_. End of fucking story.

Right now, looking at her while she was naked and sleeping brought me a scary amount of satisfaction. I knew that she didn't need neither wanted a boyfriend right now, considering all the baggage she had gotten out of a few months ago. And all I knew was that I just wanted her to belong to me, I just wanted to _consume _her. The need I had for her was fucking scary. And for the moment, it seemed like she needed me that way too so…I was just going to have her this way. Hope that she would stay with me long enough for the fire to die out between us, give us both a reason not to see each other anymore.

_Yeah, not bloody likely._

I kissed her shoulder before getting slowly out of bed, not wanting to wake her. She seemed so peaceful, so innocent while she slept. I didn't want to wake her up from the bubble we had created for ourselves. She was damn near insatiable these days, owing to her Christmas present. Yes, it had cost me a pretty penny, but with Esme's connections and the hotel chain, I had more than enough money to buy her anything and everything she wanted. Because it was worth it seeing her happy. I knew she was intimidated slightly by the size of it all and insecure by the fact that her present would probably mean less to me than she had wanted it to. But the scarf…it was the most simple, most endearing thing I had ever had. It was fucking ridiculous how much I wore it whenever we were out. The fact that she made it for me made me want to hold it tight and never let go.

"_I know it's not much, but…I made this myself, and I designed it myself so this is a real token of how much you mean to me."_

She sewed it herself. The idea that Bella Swan had put several hours, probably days, of work into this was enough to make me fall for her all over again. Because as much as I tried to deny it, I was falling head over heels for her and I had no idea how to control that. And the weird part was that I didn't even want to stop myself. As a general rule, I tried not to get hung up on my past conquests, no matter how crazy in bed they were. But with Bella…she was actually somebody that I could get on with on a regular basis, she had a strong 'no-bullshit' rule, and she was amazing in bed. Seriously, it was like Jesus Christ made the perfect package for me, but then purposely attached the long stream of complications after her.

I couldn't believe I was sitting here angsting like some teenage girl about their first crush, and the classically ironic story of wanting what you can't have was enough to make me want to puke. But in my defense, Jasper and she were over. She had said so herself. And so far, we had managed to avoid the subject of Jasper fantastically, but my own insecurities just wanted me to bring it up sometimes. I needed more of her reassurances that they were just some stupid fairy-tale romance that didn't last. I needed her to tell me that _we _were the real thing. But I wasn't even sure if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She had more sense than the others. The mere mention of a permanent relationship might be enough for her to leave me. I'll admit that I was fucking scared of that because she was like a drug to me. My own personal brand of heroin. And just like any junkie, I couldn't get enough of her.

I pulled a pair of boxers on and a black robe on, going out to the living room area to call room service and order breakfast. I showered and poured myself a drink from the bar. I was pleasantly surprised when a small set of arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips kissed my back before speaking.

"Hmm, alcohol in the early morning? How original of you."

I smirked and turned around, letting my eyes rake over her form clad in nothing but a cream silk robe herself. Her hair was messy, her lips were slightly puffy from our kisses, and her eyes were bright with mischief. I loved her eyes. They were my favorite part of her. Chocolate brown in color, doe-like in shape, and extremely expressive. I gripped her hips and she placed her hands on my chest.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I told her in a husky voice, which made her laugh out loud. Goddamn it, her laugh. Got me every time.

"Wow," She snickered. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" Her face was mock-serious.

I grinned. "Yeah, a little." I admitted. She hit me on the chest, leading me to pull her to me and kiss her, smiles on our lips. She threw her hands around my neck and kissed me back with full enthusiasm. I was lifting her onto the bar and getting hard when someone knocked the door. I growled and reluctantly pulled away from her, accepting our breakfast into the room. I tipped the waiter and he left the room. Just as he did, Bella came out freshly showered but still wearing her robe, presumably with underwear on. I kissed her softly before leading her to her seat and we started eating, talking, and just hanging out when my cell phone rang. I knew by the ringtone that it was Jasper.

_Shit. _

I just stared at the screen, not really wanting to take the call but not wanting to avoid my best friend altogether. Bella was looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face when I took the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Edward. I'm back. Listen, I really need to talk to you, can we hang out today? Parental units are driving me crazy." _

"Jasper." I watched apprehensively for Bella's reaction, but she made none whatsoever. She took another bite of her eggs calmly. "Glad to hear you're back. Look, I'm gonna have to check back on you. I'll call you right back, okay?"

"_Fine. It's about Bella, by the way. I need to talk to you about her."_

I froze.

I literally fucking froze.

"_Edward, you there?"_

My voice was dry and choked when I answered. "Yeah," I sputtered out. "Sorry, think it was the Scotch."

"_Bye."_

I hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked me, though her disinterested tone and lounging expression told me she really couldn't care less. That made me feel slightly better.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I lied. "His parents are driving him crazy…that's all." I tried not to think about what she would do if she actually knew the truth. Would she be excited? Would she dump me for Jasper? Would she completely list me off as 'irrelevant'?

I winced visibly, and she caught it. That alone was enough for her to guess what I had just told her. "Oh. _Me._" She slightly sneered at the last word.

I reached for her hand and my eyes were desperate. "Baby, you know it's not like that, I just…" She was too upset for my explanation, however. She got up, the chair making a very audible sound and whipped back into the bedroom and I followed her, my movements quick. She disappeared into the closet and I entered after her. She was very quickly trying to get her clothes on, but I calmed her down, she hit me, but I didn't let that discourage me. I just held her into my chest, whispering soothing words before she calmed down some, breathing in and wrapping her arms around my neck. She sighed deeply.

"How come everything gets ruined when things are going so good between us?" She mumbled into my chest.

I sighed, dropping my face into her sweet-smelling hair. "I don't know, babe." I confessed. "I really don't know. Life just likes to fuck with us."

She was still for a moment before her lips started seeking mine out, and next thing I knew, we were passionately kissing, and then falling on the bed. She was leading most of it and I let her, because I knew that when she started to take control in situations that she didn't like, she did it because of the fact that she wanted to feel being secure for once. Like it was something she could do and keep to an extent. And I let her because I felt the same sometimes.

* * *

_Is he there yet?_

_-B_

_No, he isn't. _

_-E_

_Ditch him. I miss you…_

_-B_

I smirked a little at my sort-of-kind-of-girlfriend's texts before replying.

_Babe, be patient. We had sex MULTIPLE times today. Have I created a sex fiend? ;)_

_-E_

_Maybe._

_-B_

My jaw literally dropped a few, and my cock, of course, hardened. I texted back furiously:

_Dammit woman, you've got me rock hard now. _

_-E_

_;) OK, I'm going. I need to take care of some stuff anyways…see you later?_

_-B_

I smiled before replying a yes. To make up for 'ditching' her to hang out with Jasper, I was taking her to Butter tonight for dinner and then we were spending the night together in my suite. Her parents and Emmett weren't back yet so it worked out for her. Now the only problem was whether or not _Jasper _was going to get in the way of our plans. I was hoping that he wouldn't suggest going to Victrola or any other place tonight because I wanted to spend time with my girl, even though it was what I had been doing for the past couple of weeks.

I was on my second glass of whiskey when Jasper plopped on a chair next to me at the bar.

To the bartender: "Vodka, straight up." To me: "Edward. Thanks for meeting me. Jesus, my parents are high or something."

I smirked. "Doesn't surprise me considering that their own son snorts every now and then, not to mention smoke a fatty when the situation requires." When his drink arrived, he sipped on it for a bit and we remained silent. At least until…

"What's up with Bella?" He blurted out.

I stiffened a bit, but relaxed myself before he could suspect anything. As much as I wanted him to know that Bella was _taken by yours truly_, thank you very much, I was sure that it wasn't in mine or Bella's best interests.

"Queen B's fine. Manipulative and demanding as ever. Makes me go shopping with her thanks that Alice and Rosalie are out of town." I shrugged. "Oh, let's not forget making me watch Audrey Hepburn 24/7." All of them were true. Except for the fact that while I was engaged in those activities, I'd been sexually fantasizing about her and the times in between I _was _having sex with her. "Why do you ask? Interested in your ex?" I snorted, hiding my masochism awaiting his answer.

"I don't know. It's just. Lately, she's been so bright, so happy…plus, you guys hang out a lot more. Maybe you have a positive influence on her." He shrugged. "And I heard you guys went to Cotillion together. Let me tell you, my family wasn't a pretty sight to observe when I told them you were Bella's date. Kept screaming at me that I should have been the one to take her. Whatever." He scoffed before continuing. "But look, I'm just curious. Are you guys together?"

"No." The word came automatically out of my mouth and I winced mentally hearing it. "No, we aren't. Come on Whitlock. Edward Cullen doesn't have girlfriends."

He nodded, and he actually looked…_relieved_? And never have I ever before wanted to punch that face. And that scared me.

It scared me a lot.

"That's true." He admitted with a laugh, running his hand through his hair.

"Thought you said you didn't have to hots for her." I stated stiffly.

"I don't." He answered quickly. I raised me eyebrow at his swift reply. "I don't. We just broke up. Look, I'm just concerned. I mean, we all know Bella can get a little crazy sometimes." He chuckled.

_Watch who the hell you're calling crazy Whitlock, that's my damn girl you're calling crazy!_

"I'd say she's perfectly normal. Then again, Bella and I run on a different radar than you and the rest of us do." I replied a tad bit defensively.

"That's true." He nodded before asking me, "Hey, you wanna go shoot some baskets or something? I have to get back in shape for lacrosse season."

"Sorry man." I told him, not really feeling sorry at all. "I have plans."

"This girl must be special to hold the great Edward Cullen's attention for so long." Jasper grinned. "I hope she knows that."

And then I laughed, for what must have been genuine for the entirety of our conversation.

"Oh, trust me, she does."

* * *

"Mmm, you're back." She groaned out before attacking my lips fervently. I kissed her just as passionately before slamming the door shut with my hand and gripping her hips tightly. She wasn't wearing anything except for a silk and lace slip. "I missed you." She almost pouted and I grinned into our kiss.

"I've only been gone for an hour or so, traffic was horrible." I said softly, pulling away from her. Our foreheads were close together and I whispered teasingly, "So you missed me, huh?"

A delicious blush graced her cheeks, and she looked away from me to the floor shyly. "Yeah, yes I did." She answered softly with all the conviction in the world and my heart soared. She looked at me again and asked me in a ridiculously childish voice.

"Can we watch _Beauty and the Beast_?"

I barked out a laugh before looking at her. "Babe, you're seventeen. Don't you think you're a little old for Disney?" I teased her.

"No one's too old for Disney." She declared before smiling. I chuckled before going to change and when I was out, she had the DVD on and rolling on the plasma screen. I sat next to her on the couch, pulling her onto me, her head on my chest and my hand around her waist. I sighed in contentment as the music came on, rolling into the first scene. She heard my sigh and asked me softly, looking up with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"You okay?" She asked me softly. "What did Jasper say?"

There was nothing I couldn't tell her. In that moment, I felt secure enough that she wasn't just going to dump me to go running off into the sunset with Jasper. That shit was way over, Bella wasn't like that anymore. So I told her everything; how uncomfortable I felt when I talked about her with Jasper, how he was curious as to why she looked so happy lately, how I hated that he couldn't see the blatant attraction between her and I. And she listened without judging.

"I like you." She told me finally, her small hands holding my left hand on her waist. She toyed with my signet ring before saying, "I like you more than I thought I loved Jasper. I feel more tied to you, in a way, and I think it's because I'm not afraid to be who I am with you. You know me, and you understand my childish, inane need to sabotage to get what I want." We both laughed softly before she continued. "I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you to just…get on the white horse with Jasper and ride off to the castle." She looked up at me. "I'm with you, and I'm staying with you. I promise."

"As long as I want you to?" I asked her softly, my lips closer to hers.

"Cullen, you couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried." She smirked before claiming my lips for a kiss.

And I suddenly knew it was all going to be okay.

**--**

_**Aw, isn't that sweet. The chamberlain and his queen having a heart to heart. But careful, E and B. Staying inside your own little bubble won't benefit anyone but yourselves. And when the truth comes out…well, don't expect it to be pleasant. I'm always here, and I'm always watching. If I were you, I'd take this as an initiative and make it public. At least then the public won't always be assuming the worst. You know what they say: where there's smoke, there's fire. And I think this one is big enough to burn down all of New York. **_

_**As always, you know you love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**--**

*****

*****

*****

**A/N: Okay, I might have been working on this chapter for what…three or four weeks? It's crazy, but it's done now. So sorry for making you guys wait! **

**Sad news to those who are reading my **_**Hollywood Royalty**_**. I'm deleting it. Nothing against those of you who are reading it, I'm doing it for personal reasons. But as a consolation prize, I am working on a new story, which I will not be posting until I have at least fifteen chapters are written. I'm on chapter number five, but I finished that in what? A week? It's so much better than **_**Hollywood Royalty, **_**I swear. I'm planning for it to be about, thirty chapters long or something. But who knows? If I'm too lazy to write a sequel, it may even reach a limit of FIFTY chapters! Here's the summary: **

_**Bella Swan is an up-and-coming actress, an indie darling. Edward Cullen is a high profile actor, an on-screen stud. When both sign on to do the Renaissance vampire romance, 'Vita & Salvatore', will the two ignite the passionate love on-screen and off? Or will they just end up ripping each other's throats?**_

**It's titled 'Vita & Salvatore' after the movie they are filming. I know, I know, I'm pretty darn creative.**

**Again, so sorry to those of you who have been reading **_**Hollywood Royalty**_**. There's nothing an author hates more than to delete her stories, but when you gotta do it, you gotta do it! **

**Pimping out my latest obsession: ocdmess's **_**Hit By Destiny. **_**It's so angsty and so great. It's different from my stories and has so much more depth to it. Maybe after you read it, you won't think I'm so awesome anymore. xD I'm also insanely obsessed with **_**Rebel Without a Cause **_**by MissAlex. She's an amazing writer, and she's such a sweetheart whenever I tweet to her! Send them both some love because both of their stories are so great and they deserve it! **

**You guys can find me on Twitter at: ParfaitCherie. **

**Please send me a review about this chapter…I'd love to know what you guys think! **


End file.
